Death Guard
by Kuroda117
Summary: Universo 265974...detectando...no hay protegidas...no hay guardian...escaneo invalido, portadora de la magia encontrada...enviando grupo de guardianes...clasificación...fin de Equestria
1. Chapter 1: The journey

**Sigo con esto ya que decidi construir otra historia épica (por lo menos para mi) aparte de Dragoner, pero debo de hacerlo de una forma para crear personajes que puedan entrar en ella de lleno, así que este es el primero de los 5 que tengo pensado para la historia que escribire "Guardian" hasta ahora ya conocen las directivas, reglas o como quieran llamarles Nyx, saben un poco sobre la formación de estos guardianes, así que antes del evento principal hay que conocer a los involucrados.**

**Se que debo historias, pero tenganme paciencia...con el tiempo que tengo tenia que distraerme y me surgio esto...sera de pocos cap, pero entretenidos (eso creo que son :P) cuando termine este adelantare mas cap de Dragonner y Overlord, (Halloween va paso a paso para que no termine siendo basura al igual que el de 120, Jardin y Ponycity, pense muy avariciosamente estas historias) así que sin mas espero les guste, en mi opinion voy por buen camino para regresar de las llamas infernales la historia de Hell**

**My Little Pony le pertenece a Hasbro y a Laurent Faust, solo los Oc son mios...(hasta que laguien los registre D:)**

Death Guard, the journey

En el universo 265974 había ocurrido una catástrofe, Equestria había muerto...consumidos por una enfermedad que no era originaria de este mundo, infecto a cada criatura en el planeta, contenciones o algún tipo de plan para esto nunca fue siquiera concebido. En tan solo días habían caído reinos y en semanas los sitios de salvamento para que en tan solo meses quedaran solamente puñados de sobrevivientes tratando de salir de esa miseria, los guardianes evaluaron esta Equestria y fue declarada "None"...esta palabra se utiliza cuando el Equestria encontrado no posee princesa, reina o portadora, también cuando el mundo termina de manera natural o causada por los mismos habitantes y no pudo haber intervención alguna de ellos, el escaneo revelo la eliminación de las princesas reinantes Celestia, Luna y Candance, las portadoras no fueron halladas por mas que se busco, este universo iba a ser borrado de los mapas cuando el escaneo revelo una señal de una portadora, aparentemente el escaneo fallaba a causa de distorsión en la lectura por lo que se reunió un grupo para evaluar si realmente podría ser salvado este universo o solamente estaba retrasando lo inevitable

En la órbita terrestre

-Evaluando...confirmado, Twilight Sparkle

-¿Como logro sobrevivir?

-No subestimes a una Sparkle, son muy tenaces

-Solo lo dices por que proteges a una

-Basta ustedes dos, ¿cual es su diagnostico?

-Los recursos escasean, las posibilidades son bajas...pero podrían sobrevivir

-Lo que causa todo esto no es mágica, los Hooves tardarían mucho en descubrir un antídoto

-No venimos a arreglar esto, este mundo se quedara como esta, ellos mismos deben de descubrir la manera de volver a su antigua gloria

-¿Entonces cual es la misión?

-Twilight Sparkle siempre a destacado en solucionar problemas sin importar en que mundo viva, ella tendrá que liderar a los que quedan con un guardián a su lado

-Con los vivos que quedan no sera difícil encontrarlo

-De hecho no buscamos un vivo...si no un muerto

Cerca de Hoofington se ve un grupo no muy grande, de por lo menos 15 especies donde se encuentran ponys terrestres, pegasos, unicornios, perros, minotauros, grifos y ciervos, van avanzando entre un lugar donde antes había vida, ahora los arboles estaban secos y los lagos cercanos no eran mas que pantanos con agua imposible de beber, enfrente del grupo iba dirigiéndolos la unicornio conocida como Twilight Sparkle y a su lado estaba acompañada por Gilda la grifo

-Descansemos aquí, tenemos que marcar el mapa dice Twilight

-¡Escuchen, descansaremos aquí, quiero unos vigías ahí y ahí! Ordena Gilda

Mas al rato

-Cada vez que avanzamos seguimos encontrando lo mismo, tal vez si vamos al sur...o tal vez mas al norte...dice Twilight mientras trata de encontrar algún lugar

-Acéptalo, no hay nada ya en este lugar...deberíamos de adentrarnos en los territorios de los grifos o tal vez tratar de cruzar el desierto dice Gilda

-La mayoría de ellos no pueden escalar y sin provisiones ademas de agua no lograríamos cruzar dice Twilight

-Solo traemos lastre si me lo preguntas dice Gilda

-No dejare a nadie atrás Gilda dice Twilight

-Abre los ojos, la mayoría se volvieron esas cosas, no hay lugar seguro en este mundo donde no haya mas que muertos y tierra infertil indica Gilda

-Gilda...aun quedamos seres vivos incluyéndonos, todos ellos lograron escapar de morir comidos y sucumbir a esta enfermedad, perdieron todo, sus familias, amigos, sus hogares...es un milagro que no nos hayamos rendido aún dice Twilight

-Tu nos reuniste a todos cuando escapábamos, aunque hubiera querido ver a Rainbow Dash...ustedes eran amigas...¿que fue lo que paso? Pregunta Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡TODAS JUNTAS, NO DEJEN QUE ENTREN A PONYVILLE! Grita Twilight

-¡SON DEMASIADOS! Grita Applejack

-¡NO PUEDO DETENERLOS, ELLOS SON COMO NOSOTROS! Grita Fluttershy

-¡DESPIERTA FLUTTERSHY, ELLOS NO ESTAN VIVOS! Grita Rainbow

-¿POR QUE TANTA TRISTEZA?, ¿POR QUE NO PODEMOS SER AMIGOS? Pregunta con desesperación Pinkie Pie

-¡NOS SUPERAN! Indica Rarity

-¡NO PUEDO CONTINUAR! Grita Fluttershy dejándolas a su suerte

-¡FLUTTERSHY! Grita Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Nada que no haya ocurrido en todos lados, nos separamos y desde entonces a unos meses de esto...no las he vuelto a ver dice Twilight

-Pues espero que estén mejor que nosotros, nos quedan pocas provisiones y agua...como sobrevivimos a esto sigue siendo un misterio para mi dice Gilda

-Como diría Spike...con suerte, iré a revisar en los alrededores, tal vez halle algún pozo de agua o comida o algo dice Twilight

-Con que no halles alguno de ellos estaríamos bien, deja te acompaño dice Gilda

-No...recuerda que si alguna de las dos cae, la otra tomara el liderato dice Twilight

-No se por que confías en mi después de como trate a tus amigas incluso a Rainbow Dash dice Gilda

-Por que eres la única capas como Rainbow de mantenerte cuerda ante la situación en que estamos, de todas maneras me has ayudado todo este tiempo y creo que el grupo estaría mejor contigo a cargo dice Twilight

-Tal vez sea cierto...pero no por eso no reconozco que tu nos has llevado mejor hasta aquí...si tardas mucho en regresar iré a buscarte dice Gilda

-Ok...no tardare dice Twilight

Avanzando por el lugar Twilight intenta encontrar realmente un lugar solitario donde aclarar su mente antes de quebrarse por no tener la solución a este problema, continua lo mas lejos posible y se detiene en un claro escondido entre los arboles

-Por favor...que sea esto una pesadilla...no puedo seguir soportándolo...vamos Twilight reacciona, ellos te necesitan, siguen vivos gracias a ti...pero ya no puedo mas, a cada esquina que llegamos no hay nada y si hay algo ellos nos lo quitan...Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Spike, la princesa Celestia, Luna, Candance, mi hermano Shining, mis padres...lo perdí todo...Fluttershy, ella tiene la culpa...ella nos abandono y por eso no pudimos salvar a todos...¡MALDITA FLUTTERSHY!...Twilight, sabes que eso no es verdad...ella hizo la única cosa sensata...huir de todo esto, debimos haber seguido su ejemplo y tal vez todas seguiríamos juntas, deseo que ellas sigan con vida, que nos encontremos y juntas resolvamos esto...¡despierta!...no hay solución a esto...¡NO HAY SOLUCIÓN A NADA!...dice Twilight revolcándose en el suelo por la frustración y desesperación que tiene en ese momento

-¿Quieres morir?

-¿Eh? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Deseas la muerte?

-¿Quien esta ahí?...¡salga! Ordena Twilight

-Si te rindes ahora todo sera en vano

-No entienden, no hay posibilidad frente a esto,...todo esta perdido dice Twilight escuchando tres voces diferentes

-Tienes razón, no la hay

-Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer nada para enfrentarlo

-¿A que se refieren? Pregunta Twilight

-Lleva a los tuyos a la antigua morada de las princesas, después adentrate en Everfree hasta un lugar donde sabes que nadie te escucharía o ayudaría

-¿Con que propósito haría esto? Pregunta Twilight

-Por que deseas salvar tu mundo, aunque seria decir lo que queda de él...

-¿Y si no lo hago? Pregunta Twilight

-Entonces has caso omiso y continua, tal vez lo logres o tal vez no, pero esta ayuda que te ofrecemos solo sucederá una vez

-...Entiendo...lo haré, no se si son reales o un producto de mi imaginación, pero incluso aceptaría la ayuda de Discord si es necesario dice Twilight

-Bien...te esperaremos

Twilight ya no escucha mas las voces y regresa al campamento con los demás, sintiendo que tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero cualquier palabra o método de salvación debía de seguirla

En la noche

-Disculpen, todos reúnanse por favor dice Twilight

-¡Ya la escucharon, acérquense! Ordena Gilda

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Ya hay mas comida?

-¿Hay infectados?

-Cálmense, quiero decirles algo importante...cuando amanezca nos iremos de aquí dice Twilight

-¿Hacia donde ahora?

-Hacia Everfree, a la antigua morada de las princesas responde Twilight

-¿Que?

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Eso nos acercara a donde están los infectados

-Es mejor embarcarnos a otras tierras, debe de haber algún lugar donde esto no haya pasado

-¡SILENCIO! Ordena Gilda

-Estoy consiente de que sea una mala idea, pero a cada paso que damos no hayamos comida, agua o cosas que nos sirvan y las ciudades mas grandes e incluso pequeños esta lleno de infectados, si seguimos así no duraremos un mes mas, cruzar el desierto, las montañas, el mar o la nieve son imposibles sin lo necesario para cruzarlos indica Twilight

-Tiene razón, el barco donde venia mi gente de Cervidas se hundió y teníamos el mismo problema que aquí

-Los grifos a pesar de ser fuertes, no lo resultaron ser tanto frente a esto...y después de discutirlo con ella, me doy cuenta de que seria un error cruzar por ahí dice Gilda

-Nosotros venimos del imperio de cristal, ni siquiera el escudo de la princesa los detuvo...nada puede detenerlos

-Estamos condenados

-Por favor, tranquilos...esta podría ser la ultima oportunidad que tenemos de salvarnos dice Twilight

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Por que...por que...es lo ultimo que me queda, si alguien tiene una mejor idea la escuchare, responde Twilight

-Supongo que si crees que es lo mejor que tenemos...dice Gilda

-No...no debe de ser lo mejor, es por eso que quiero que me den una mejor solución dice Twilight pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-...

-Bien, entonces partiremos al amanecer dice Twilight

-(susurro) Espero sepas lo que haces dice Gilda

-Yo también espero eso dice Twilight

El grupo sale al amanecer, reservando sus ultimas raciones mientras avanzan a grandes pasos para abarcar el mayor trayecto hacia su destino, atraviesan los montes y bosques deseando no encontrar a ningún infectado, las ciudades y pueblos rebosaban de una gran población, cuando la infección llego la mayoría murió y la otra se volvió muy agresiva con un apetito muy desesperado donde solo devoraban carne viva aunque ni siquiera requerían comer ya que sus órganos digestivos habían dejado de funcionar y el ácido de sus estómagos deshacía rápidamente cada alimento que consumían, ¿como se infectaron tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?, nadie sabia la respuesta, nadie pudo siquiera averiguar como se logro infectar el primero, lo único que sabían era que si entrabas en contacto y ellos te rasguñaban, mordían o tus heridas, alimentos, bebidas entraban en contacto con sus fluidos, era suficiente para que se volviera uno de ellos o moría muy lentamente

-Aquí estamos, el antiguo castillo de las princesas...tal y como la recuerdo dice Twilight

-¿Y que tiene de especial este lugar? Pregunta Gilda

-Aquí fue donde encontramos las piedras de la armonía y derrotamos a Nightmare Moon, la primera aventura que tuvimos juntas, esperen aquí...entrare a revisar, tengan cuidado en el puente, podría caerse dice Twilight

-Ustedes dos, acompáñenla ordena Gilda a un minotauro y a un ciervo

-Si responden ambos

Twilight entra sin miedo, siendo escoltada por ambos donde el miedo es sus ojos es muy notorio, mientras uno lleva un madero y el ciervo prepara sus astas...revisan el lugar pasillo y cuarto, uno por uno, sin hallar nada peligroso en el

-Creo que es seguro

-Solo falta la torre

-Avisa a Gilda que pueden entrar y que empiecen a crear una barricada por si acaso ordena Twilight al minotauro

-Si, enseguida responde el minotauro

-¿Que haremos nosotros? Pregunta el ciervo

-Revisaremos la torre dice Twilight

Ambos comienzan a subir las escaleras y con mucho cuidado entran en el salón, pero no hayan nada, excepto unas cajas grandes en medio

-¿Que son esos?...no recuerdo ver cajas de ese tipo dice el ciervo

-Revisare dice Twilight acercándose lentamente, escuchando atentamente por si se tratara de una trampa, empieza a usar su magia y levanta la tapa de uno

-¿Que hay? Pregunta el ciervo

-Je...algo que les agradara a todos dice Twilight sacando una bolsa llena de fruta

Mas tarde, mientras unos crean una barricada entre el castillo y el puente, otros almacenaban los alimentos, agua y mantas que hallaron, todos estaban muy contentos por esto ya que hace dias que no hallaban alimentos en buen estado como estos

-Ya se me había olvidado como era la comida antes de esto dice Gilda

-Es un milagro podría decirse dice Twilight

-No quería decirlo enfrente de los demás, pero...¿sabias que encontrarías aquí verdad? Pregunta Gilda

-Si y no...pero ahora tengo algo que hacer dice Twilight cargándose unas alforjas

-¿A donde vas? Pregunta Gilda

-A seguir con lo planeado, lo que tenemos ahora no durara para siempre y volveremos al principio, debo de seguir buscando dice Twilight

-Un segundo, detente ahí...¿que sucede? Pregunta Gilda

-Gilda, ojala pudiera decírtelo pero ni siquiera yo se lo que hago, el que nos dio esto me dio instrucciones y tal vez sea lo que requerimos para sobrevivir, volveré dentro de unos días y de no ser así, quiero que tomes el liderato y se vayan cuando los víveres se terminen dice Twilight

-¿Por que quieres hacer esto sola?, ¿acaso no ustedes predicaban que juntas podrían hacerlo todo? Pregunta Gilda

-Ese es el problema, ahora ellas no están y no pondré a ninguno de ustedes en peligro, estaré bien y ademas...ellos te necesitan dice Twilight

-Te esperaremos aquí, regreses o no...perdí a Rainbow Dash por mi orgullo y cuando estaba lista para regresar y comenzar de nuevo empezó esto, luego te halle y me aceptaste...me hiciste tu amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos, no quiero perderte dice Gilda

-Yo tampoco, pero esto es lo que debo de hacer dice Twilight mientras abraza a Gilda

Antes de que llegara la tarde Twilight deja al grupo sin dar explicaciones mientras Gilda la sigue con la mirada hasta que los arboles le impiden la visión, la unicornio camina en el bosque donde oculta las atrocidades de aquellos que no lograron escapar de los infectados de Ponyville, Fillydelphia y Mareheim cuando estaban siendo evacuados, Twilight siguiendo la instrucción que le dieron se adentra hasta llegar a una colina donde nadie podría ayudarla o escucharla

-¡ESTOY AQUI COMO ME DIJERON! Grita Twilight

-Bien...nos alegra que hayas decidido lo mejor para tu mundo dice la voz

-¡Basta de esconderse, muestrence! Ordena Twilight

-No me escondo, estoy aquí arriba dice la voz

-Dijeron que podían ayudarme, exijo saber como dice Twilight mientras levanta la vista y ve a un ser alado cubierto con una capucha

-Tienes razón en reclamar la respuesta y aquí la tienes dice el encapuchado tirando al suelo una tiara

-Mi elemento...creí haberlo perdido dice Twilight

-Lo hiciste, pero logramos encontrarlo y lo necesitaras dice el encapuchado

-¿Encontraron las demás? Pregunta Twilight

-Solo nos intereso hallar la tuya, te dijimos que tu hallarías la respuesta a tu problema dice el encapuchado

-¡Pero no puedo hacerla sola! Indica Twilight

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que conseguimos a alguien dice el encapuchado

De entre los arboles se empieza a escuchar un sonido de respiración muy agitada, bramidos y golpes en el suelo, Twilight sabia que significaba escuchar eso...un infectado, de pronto sale a mucha velocidad un unicornio de color gris, su cuerno lo tenia roto y había perdido la mitad de su cola así como algunas partes de su cuerpo, el crin lo tenia todo lleno de tierra y el olor a muerto era demasiado fuerte, se lanza contra Twilight tratando de embestirla pero ella lo logra esquivar y con su magia arrojarle rocas para alejarlo y poder huir pero...

-Si huyes, entonces no podrás salvar a los tuyos dice el encapuchado

-¡Pero es un infectado, tampoco salvare a los demás si muero! Responde Twilight usando su magia para hacerlo levitar y arrojarlo

-¡Usa el elemento, es tu única salvación! Indica el encapuchado

Twilight voltea hacia donde estaba la tiara pero el infectado no desiste su ataque y se arroja hacia ella, pero Twilight se arroja hacia la tiara y logra alcanzarla mientras detiene al infectado con su magia, se lo pone y lo utiliza para comenzar a presionar el cuerpo del infectado

-Buen movimiento dice el encapuchado

-Practique mucho dice Twilight

-¿Que harás ahora? Pregunta el encapuchado

-Debería de terminarlo para que descanse...pero no puedo...no soy como Gilda o los otros que sobrevivieron acabándolos, yo lo único que hice fue esconderme hasta que junte al grupo, a cada uno que quiso unirsenos, pero solo demuestra que fui una cobarde, ahora que tengo la fuerza para hacerlo...tal vez sea esa la verdadera forma de terminar esta pesadilla dice Twilight

-Dices una verdad, pero no es una solución...ya que son mas que tú y aunque usaras todo tu poder sucumbirías antes de poder lograr algo, obsérvalo...míralo, no podías lastimarlos por que te recuerdan a los ponys que veías todos los días, incluso dudarías si se trataran de tu familia o tus amigas, es por eso que requieres alguien que pueda hacerlo por ti...usa tu magia, trata de salvarlo de esa miseria dice el encapuchado parándose a su lado

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Pregunta Twilight

-Haz lo que tu mente dice y tu corazón desea que sea verdad dice el encapuchado

Twilight comprende sus palabras, observa el rostro del infectado que trata de liberarse y devorarla...cierra los ojos y su poder mágico empieza a cubrir al infectado para explotar en un rayo de luz, cuando todo termina suelta al infectado y este cae al suelo

-No funciono, no se a curado dice Twilight

-Tienes razón, no se curo dice el encapuchado

-Hggggggg

-Pero ahora tiene mente propia dice el encapuchado

-¿Tiene mente? Pregunta Twilight

-Esta listo, vistanlo ordena el encapuchado mientras uno alto y otro pequeño hace su aparición

-Ten cuidado, no te vaya a morder dice el mas alto que muestra tener manos

-Lo se, solo colocare esa cosa y nos haremos hacia atras dice el pequeño que muestra tener patas peludas

-¿Que están haciendo? Pregunta Twilight

-Le colocamos algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar su hambre, la infección sigue en su sistema...pero ahora podrá ayudarte en tu misión, es su destino el hacer que logres tu objetivo dice el encapuchado

-¿Quienes son realmente? Pregunta Twilight

-Somos los guardianes, venimos a tu mundo para evaluar si merecen ser ayudados dice el guardián

-Así que pueden revertir lo que paso dice Twilight

-No, no podemos, lo único que haremos es darte los medios para que lleves a los que queden a un sitio para que puedan volver a crecer, para eso te conseguimos tu elemento, debes de juntar los demás y una vez hecho esto correrá por tu cuenta el pensar que harás con ellas dice el guardián

-Haaammmmbbbrrreee dice el infectado

-Puede hablar...no podían hacerlo dice Twilight

-Listo, debe de servir ahora dice el mas alto

-Espero que los Hooves hayan hecho esta cosa resistente dice el mas pequeño activando un disco del pecho del infectado ademas de haberle puesto un brazalete

-No debes de dudar de su maestría, aunque pierda su cuerpo, las habilidades que tiene ahora le darán ventaja en muchos aspectos, levántate ordena el guardián

-¿Dooonde esssstoy? Pregunta el infectado

-Estas en Everfree dice el guardian

-¿Que sssucediooo? Pregunta el infectado

-Moriste responde el mas grande

-¿Mooori?...peeero...pppuedo, mmmoveeerme dice el infectado

-Twilight Sparkle te devolvió tu humanidad o lo que queda de ella, ahora tienes una misión dice el mas pequeño

-¿Miiisión?...si...recuerrrdo...seeentia...faaalta ba...no, reeecuerdo...que eraaa dice el infectado

-Tal vez no hable bien, pero con el tiempo podrá asegurar sus ideas dice el guardián poniéndole encima su capucha al infectado revelando que es un pegaso

-¿Que sucederá ahora? Pregunta Twilight

-El te protegerá señorita Twilight, esa es su función desde que nació dice el humano quitándose la capucha

-Deberá de entender que tardamos mucho en encontrar este universo, de otra manera tal vez esto podía ser detenido dice un perro callejero

-En otro día estaría muy sorprendida por verlos dice Twilight

-Ahora ambos deben de salvar su mundo, recuerda tu misión nacido dice el pegaso

-¿Que es un nacido? Pregunta Twilight

-Un nacido es un guardián especial que espera, hasta que sea momento de proteger a su protegida, en este caso eres tú indica el humano

-Pero murió antes de que se pudieran conocer, podríamos haber escogido algún otro mas vivo, pero el consejo declaro que tu nacido debía de volver a las filas, no se para que pero así lo decidieron dice el perro

-¿Y ustedes también son nacidos? Pregunta Twilight

-No todas las princesas, reinas y portadoras tienen ese beneficio dice el pegaso

-Muy bien, estoy muy confundida dice Twilight

-Lo comprenderás después, si logras sobrevivir claro dice el humano

-Por ahora no nos volverás a ver hasta que cumplas esta misión dice el perro

-Ahora mi pesadilla se volvió mas confusa dice Twilight algo mareada

-No trates de entenderlo todo ahora, concéntrate en lo que harás...suerte Twilight Sparkle dice el pegaso activando un brazalete que abre un portal y los tres lo atraviesan dejando al infectado y a Twilight solos

-Uuuuuu gime el infectado

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunta Twilight

-No...lo...seee responde el infectado

-¿Que es lo que sientes? Pregunta Twilight

-Sentia...muuucha...hambre...luuuego...disminuyo.. .responde el infectado

-Por lo menos ahora dices frases menos largas...no se que estoy haciendo dice Twilight

-Yo...siii...se responde el infectado

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Twilight

-Saaalvar, Equestria dice el infectado

-...Tienes razón...¿tienes nombre? Pregunta Twilight

-Cuando vivía...teeenia...ahooora...no responde el infectado

-Pero si puedes pensar necesitas uno...¿que te parece? Undead dice Twilight

-Seeervira responde el nombrado Undead

-Perfecto...ahora Undead, hagamos lo que me dijiste, salvar Equestria dice Twilight mientras comienza a salir del lugar siendo seguido muy de cerca por Undead

En la órbita

-Es bueno saber que le quedaba algo de cordura para hacer esto dice el humano

-Perdemos imagen, justo lo que imaginaba, el bloqueo de señal sigue...ahora esta completamente sola dice el perro

-No...esta con un guardián, aun muerto sabia que tenia que hacer algo, un impulso en lo que le quedaba de mente dice el pegaso

-¿Que probabilidades había que fuera precisamente ese lugar que ambos se encontraran? Pregunta el perro

-El destino tal vez responde el humano

-Pues espero que siga de su lado para que este mundo pueda ser salvado dice el pegaso mientras abajo este singular par avanza hacia donde le indica la tiara...Ponyville...


	2. Chapter 2: The Element of Generosity

**Continuamos con el siguiente acto...¿creen que es triste lo que escribi o realmente lo de hacer algo triste no se me da?)**

Death Guard, The Element of Generosity

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿A donde fue Fluttershy? Pregunta Rainbow

-No lo se, no la veo por ningún lado dice Rarity

-¡Nos preocuparemos por ella después, tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí, fue mala idea quedarnos en Ponyville! Indica Applejack

-Pero no podemos dejarla dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Olvídate de ella!...nos abandono y ahora esas cosas están entrando aquí, debemos evacuar a cada pony que encontremos, nos dividiremos y sacaremos a todos los que podamos...después nos volveremos a juntar en Everfree indica Twilight

-Pero...pero...es nuestra amiga dice Rarity

-Las amigas no se abandonan en el momento mas necesitado...ahora hagan lo que dije antes de que lo perdamos todo dice Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se pierde entre los ponys que intentaban escapar de esta trampa mortal

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Eh?...otra ves ese sueño, estaba tan enojada en ese momento...Fluttershy...chicas...ojala estén bien dice Twilight mientras se mantiene en la rama de un árbol

Había pasado medio día y pronto amanecería, paso la noche en un árbol alto mientras su guardián se mantenía abajo vigilando, quieto en su lugar sin moverse, esperando a que Twilight despertara de su sueño

-¿Uh?...buenos días dice Twilight

-...

-¿Hubo alguna novedad? Pregunta Twilight

-No responde Undead

-Voy a bajar...un segundo dice Twilight mientras se desabrocha la cuerda que tenia atada alrededor de ella

-...

-Aquí voy...ufff...¿sobre que caí? Pregunta Twilight

-Un...cadáver responde Undead

-Me alegra que hables mejor...¿pero no podrías haberme avisado antes? Pregunta Twilight

-Se acercaron...demasiado...responde Undead

-No me imagino que habrás hecho, por lo menos deberías de avisarme cuando se acerquen indica Twilight

-...

-Oh por lo menos responder algo, se que tal vez tu cerebro no funciona del todo, pero hay cosas que estoy segura puedes hacer dice Twilight

-...

-Ok...mejor vamos a ver donde se encuentra el elemento que marca, Ponyville sigue siendo muy inseguro entrar, pero si el elemento se encuentra ahí...lo mas seguro es que una de ellas este también, deben de estar vivas lo se...¿crees que haya una forma de entrar sin ser vistos? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Bueno, puedo seguir hablando conmigo misma, no hay problema dice Twilight

-Siento...muerte...dice Undead

-¿Muerte? Pregunta Twilight

-Ahí...señala con su pata Undead a varios infectados que deambulan por las calles

-Ya vamos progresando, creo tener aquí...los binoculares...veamos, ya no son tantos...creo que si nos escabullimos sin hacer ruido podremos entrar sin que nos noten dice Twilight

-...

-Tomare eso como que estas de acuerdo, vayamos indica Twilight

Twilight y Undead se empiezan mover cautelosamente, evitando los lugares mas concurridos y pasan con cuidado entre los infectados, ya que un infectado esta ciego completamente y el sonido es su única forma de hallar su alimento, Twiligth avanza con mucho cuidado para no alertarlos entre los pocos sitios que tenían que cruzar para seguir mientras que Undead incluso chocaba contra ellos pero al no sentirlo como un vivo no los alertaba, el aspecto del lugar estaba igual que hace meses, la mayoría de las casas consumidos por el fuego, dejando solo los restos carbonizados y huesos por todos lados de aquellos que solo murieron al ser quemados o devorados

-(susurro) La Boutique de Rarity...entonces es el elemento de la generosidad es el que esta aquí dice Twilight

-...

-(susurro) Encontremos la forma de entrar, debe de haber una manera pero incluso la Boutique fue asegurada, estoy segura que Rarity logro entrar de alguna forma cuando nos separamos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Oh cielos...de todas las peores cosas que podrían suceder, esto es lo peor ¡Posible! dice Rarity corriendo por Ponyville, escapando de sus perseguidores en medio de la confusión, todos los habitantes de este pacifico lugar luchaban por sus vidas y también se unían a las filas de los infectados con un solo propósito, devorar carne...y para empeorar las cosas la mayoría de las casas estaban en llamas y gritos de dolor, auxilio y gemidos se escuchaban en cada rincón de Ponyville

-¡RARITY! Grita Sweetie Bell

-¡Sweetie!...¿que haces aquí?, ¿donde están nuestros padres? Pregunta Rarity

-No lo se...vinieron de la nada...papá dijo que corriera y después...no se...tengo mucho miedo hermana dice Sweetie aferrándose a Rarity

-Descuida, todo estará bien, saldremos de aquí, nada pasara...solo regresemos a casa rápido, todo terminara bien, no te preocupes, vamos ordena Rarity con un gran nerviosismo al no saber que hacer ahora a pesar de que Twilight le dijo el plan a seguir

-Rápido, entra ordena Rarity

-Pero esta cerrado indica Sweetie

-Se me olvido...descuida...por aquí, por la ventana de aquí atrás...podremos entrar ambas dice Rarity

-Pero esta muy alto dice Sweetie

-¿Que te dije sobre preocuparte?...sube encima de mi y ábrela dice Rarity

-Esta...muy...apretada dice Sweetie

-Haz un esfuerzo Sweetie...¡HAZ UN ESFUERZO! Grita Rarity

-¡Ya esta!...¡WAAAAAA! Grita Sweetie al caer adentro de la casa

-¿Estas bien? Pregunta Rarity

-Si...¿como entraras? Pregunta Sweetie

-Descuida, puedo saltar ahí, solo tengo que tomar vuelo...y correr a toda velocidad...¿que fue ese sonido? Se pregunta Rarity deteniéndose a escuchar unos gritos conocido por ella muy bien

-¡WAAAAAA!

-¿Spike?...¡SPIKEY-WIKEY! Grita Rarity al ver a Spike siendo perseguido por un infectado

-Ah...ah...ah...¡ALEJATE DE MI! Grita Spike tratando de alejarlo arrojandole su fuego, pero no es lo suficiente potente para hacer daño alguno

-(gemido)

-¡ALEJATE DE EL! Grita Rarity propinandole una patada en el rostro

-¡Rarity! Dice Spike

-¡Rapido, por aquí! Indica Rarity

-Sube...ordena Rarity

-No puedo dice Spike

-Suba arriba de mi y después entra dice Rarity

-De acuerdo...uggg...ya entre indica Spike

-Bien...ahora solo falto yo...aquí voy...indica Rarity haciéndose un poco hacia atrás y a toda velocidad sube a la ventana que estaba un poco mas arriba en la parte trasera pero...

-Uggg...no...puedo...pasar dice Rarity

-Hay que ayudarla dice Sweetie

-Seguro asiente Spike

Ambos toman las patas delanteras de Rarity para ayudarla a entrar, pero afuera seguia habiendo peligro, ya que un infectado detecta a Rarity y se lanza hacia ella muy violentamente

-¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS TOCANDO?...¡ALEJATE! Grita Rarity al sentir al infectado atrás de ella

-¡Jala duro Sweetie! Ordena Spike

-¡Eso hago! Responde Sweetie

-¡SUELTAME...TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES...AYYYYYY! Grita Rarity al soltar de patadas pero de pronto siente un dolor en su pata trasera izquierda ya que el infectado la muerde

-¡CON TODO! Grita Spike

Al jalar logran hacer entrar a Rarity que cae al suelo mientras su pata seguía sangrando y el infectado al ya no tener a su presa se aleja por otra victima ruidosa en las cercanías

-Rarity...¿estas bien?...¿te duele mucho? Pregunta Spike

-Estoy bien...solo un poco cansada responde Rarity sosteniéndose su pata

-Traeré vendas y agua dice Sweetie

-Déjame ver tu herida dice Spike

-No es tan grave, un solo rasguño nada mas indica Rarity

-Oh cielos...esto no se ve nada bien...parece que te mordió dice Spike

-¿Me mordió? Pregunta Rarity sorprendida

-Aquí esta el agua y las vendas dice Sweetie

-Bien, hay que curar esto rápido dice Spike

-(¿Mordida?...acaso Twilight no dijo que si uno era mordido...te volvías uno de ellos) piensa Rarity con mucha preocupación al recordar las palabras de Twilight días antes

-Descuida hermana...pronto estarás bien dice Sweetie

-...Spike...dice Rarity

-Tranquila, lo vendare muy bien y podremos idear algo para salir de aquí con las demás indica Spike

-No hay manera de salir Spike, sellamos este lugar para que no entrara nadie, todo por mi estúpida obsesión de no perder nada de aquí adentro, la única salida es por donde nos metimos...y no es seguro salir ahora o tal vez...nunca dice Rarity

-No seas pesimista, saldremos de esta dice Spike

-Uggggg...se convulsiona Rarity de una manera muy violenta que hace a un lado a Spike y a Sweetie

-¡Hermana! Dice Sweetie

-Estoy bien...estoy bien...ahora escúchenme ambos...salgan por la ventana ahora ordena Rarity

-¿Que?...pero ¿por que? Pregunta Spike

-No es seguro aquí...ugggg...deben de irse ya dice Rarity

-No podemos dejarte Rarity indica Spike

-¡SALGAN AHORA ANTES DE QUE SEA MUY TARDE! Grita Rarity mientras lagrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos

-¡RARITY! Grita Spike

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-(susurro) Aquí...hay una ventana abierta...esta un poco alto pero creo que por ahí lograremos entrar dice Twilight

-...

-(susurro) Solo necesito encontrar algo con que trepadme y...espera ¿que haces?...un segundo se queja Twilight al ser levantada desde abajo por Undead

-...

-(susurro) Por lo menos dime que vas a hacer antes dice Twilight

-Esperare...aquí responde Undead

-(susurro) Habla mas bajo...de acuerdo...entrare y buscare a Rarity dice Twilight mientras se adentra a la Boutique

-...

Twilight cae con cuidado adentro de la Boutique y empieza a buscar, la peste a muerte era muy fuerte en el lugar por lo que Twilight se coloca un cubre-bocas para minimizar el olor a podrido, primero revisa la sala que esta hecha un desastre, después la cocina que tiene fruta y otras cosas ya muy podridas

-(Es demasiado el olor, no creo que Rarity haya estado aquí, tal vez se fue y dejo olvidado el elemento en su casa) piensa Twilight tratándose de convencer sobre un escenario menos violento

Twilight comienza a subir las escaleras que crujían a cada paso que daba, se mantenía alerta a cualquier sonido raro y sigue alerta hasta que sube al segundo piso, después comienza a revisar los dos cuartos que halla, el primero era el estudio de Rarity que parecía no haber sido tocado durante mucho tiempo, el polvo se acumulaba por montones

-(Definitivamente Rarity no se encontraba aquí...me alegro, debo de hallar el elemento para después buscar el otro) dice aliviada Twilight ya que Rarity era muy limpia y no dejaba que nada estuviera en desorden o sucio

Twilight se aventura después al cuarto de Rarity, abre lentamente la puerta y nota algo raro en la obscuridad, un bulto en la cama de rarity, escucha un suave gemido y teme que sea un infectado que se logro arreglárselas para entrar, se hace con cuidado hacia atrás pero tumba de una mesita un florero que al momento de caer alerta al infectado en la cama y sale hacia la luz revelando su identidad

-¡Rarity!...dice Twilight mientras ve a su antigua amiga infectada, su piel blanca ahora era gris ademas de que varias partes de su cuerpo se estaban pudriendo, sus ojos habían dejado de ver la luz y su cabello y cola estaban completamente sucios

-uhhhhhh

-No Raity...tu no dice Twilight

-¡RARRRRR! Gime Rarity lanzandose contra ella pero Twilight usa su magia para cerrarle la puerta, la cual comienza a embestirla violentamente mientras Twilight trata de bloquearle la salida, Twilight no utilizaba su magia mas cuando era necesario ya que de alguna forma, también atraía a los infectados lo cual en una de sus teorías, la enfermedad era a causa de magia o fue atraida hasta su mundo por algún hechizo mal realizado

-¡Rarity detente, ya basta! Suplicaba Twilight mientras la puerta estaba comenzando a ceder y el ruido que hacían comenzaron a atraer a los infectados

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Rápido Spike, toma a Sweetie y huyan, si se quedan no se que pasara! Dice Rarity mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar de sus ojos lo cual la estaba lastimando mucho

-No podemos dejarte...tenemos que ayudarte dice Spike

-¡Hermana, hermana! ¿que te sucede? Pregunta con desesperación Sweetie

-Por favor...ugggg...deben...de irse...dice Rarity hasta que se cae de costado al suelo y deja de moverse

-¡Rarity!...¡Rarity!...¿Rarity?...dice Spike tratando de despertarla mientras Sweetie comienza a llorar

-Esta muerta...esta muerta dice una y otra ves Sweetie

-Rarity...no te vayas...yo...yo...te amaba...y ahora...te vas sin saberlo...Rarity dice Spike abrazando el cuerpo de Rarity, pero sus funciones motoras del cuerpo de Rarity aun no se apagan y comienza a moverse

-¿Que sucede...sniff..? pregunta Sweetie

-Esta viva...esta viva...Rarity, nos diste un gran susto dice Spike mientras rarity se levanta y se queda parada sin hacer nada

-uhhhhhhh gime Rarity

-¿Rarity? Pregunta Spike

-¡SPIKE CUIDADO! Grita Sweetie mientras empuja a Spike que era embestido por Rarity para morderlo

-¡Rarity!...¿que sucede? Pregunta Spike

-¡Corre Spike, corre! Ordena Sweetie mientras Rarity empieza a gemir y perseguirlos por todos lados

Corren por la sala, la cocina, en su cuarto, pero no deja de perseguirlos y darles siquiera un descanso, cuando tratan de salir por la ventana como pudieran, ella les impide el paso y logra arrojar a un lado a Sweetie y caer encima de Spike que la sostiene de su hocico para evitar que lo mordiera

-¡RARITY YA BASTA! Suplicaba Spike

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ! Ordena Sweetie que logra romperle un florero en la cabeza y Spike la empuja a un lado logrando con eso quitarle el elemento del cuello

-¡Corre Sweetie! Ordena Spike

-¡Por aquí, entra rápido! Señala Sweetie una pequeña puerta en la pared y ambos se meten adentro cerrándolo antes de que Rarity los alcanzara

Rarity comienza a chocar contra el muro tratando de entrar, los sollozos de Sweetie y de Spike podía escucharlos y no pararía hasta que lograra entrar y alimentarse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡RARRRRR!

-¡DETENTE, NO ME OBLIGUES A LASTIMARTE! Grita Twilight

La puerta por fin cede y con el impulso choca contra Twilight y ambas empiezan a caer por las escaleras rodando hasta el primer piso, Twilight se haya en desventaja al tardar en levantarse mientras que Rarity ya se encuentra levantada y empieza a cargar contra Twilight que reacciona muy tarde para hacer algo, pero de repente por la ventana entra Undead y embiste a Rarity logrando arrojarla contra la pared, Rarity se reincorpora y ataca a su nuevo rival logrando morderle el cuello, pero Undead ni se inmuta o siente dolor alguno por lo que la estampa contra la pared hasta que lo suelta y le sostiene la cabeza para terminar con ella

-¡Detente!...¡no lo hagas! Ordena Twilight

-No...hay...tiempo...responde Undead

-¡Ahora no quiero escuchar nada...solo sostenla! Ordena Twilight

-...

-Si el hechizo que hice sobre ti te devolvió la mente, tal vez en ella también dice Twilight usando la tiara nuevamente

La luz comienza a rodear el cuerpo de Rarity y palabras extrañas se comienzan a formar a medida que el hechizo surte efecto

-¡Spiiiiike...Sweeeeeetie!...¡ALEJEEENSE DE ELLOS! Grita históricamente Rarity

-¡Rarity, tranquila...contrólate! Ordena Twilight

-¿Twiiiliiight?...¿donde eeestas?...¡Sweeetie...Spiiike...cooorrran! Dice Rarity sin dejar de moverse y tratar de zafarse

-Rarity...estas a salvo...¡controlate! Dice Twilight

-Fui mooordiiiida...no queria...nooo...lastiiimarlos...Twiiilight lo dijo...eeel haaambre...el...hambreee...dice Rarity

-Sostenla fuerte, aún no piensa claramente dice Twilight queriendo usar de nuevo su tiara

-Ellooos estaaaaban aquí...reeecuerdo...looos perseguiii...querrria commerlos...elllosss huyerrrooon...la parred...saaalvalos dice Rarity

-¿Spike y Sweetie Bell estaban contigo?...¿donde están? Pregunta Twilight

-No veooo...el haaambreee...laaa pareeed...ayyyudalos...dice Rarity

-Tranquila, en un segundo haré un hechizo mas potente estarás bien dice Twilight sin dejar de llorar, no podía concentrarse y el saber que Spike y Sweetie estaban con ella la pone mas preocupada

-Teeeerminalo...el sufffrimiento...el haaambre...nooo puuuedo...viviiir asssii...haaaazlo...dice Rarity

-No me pidas eso...no me pidas eso dice Twilight

-Ca-ca-cariño...es-es-ta biiien...salvaloooos...salvaloooss...el haaaambre...el hambbreee...¡RARRRRRR! Grita Rarity mientras alrededor del lugar se comienza a juntar un montón de infectados

-No...no puedo...¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!...¡UNDEAD! Grita Twilight

Undead suelta a Rarity y ella se arroja hacia él, pero es recibida con un potente golpe en la cara que la hunde en la pared, terminando con ella, su cuerpo comienza a resbalarse hasta caer al suelo y golpes en todos lados comienzan a escucharse

-Rarity...no tenia que pasar...no tenia que pasar...¡NO TENIA QUE PASAR! Grita Twilight

-...hay que irnos...dice Undead

-Tu fuiste...tu fuiste...¡TU LA MATASTE! Grita Twilight levantando a Undead con su magia y lo arroja contra la pared de las escaleras

-...

-Lo siento...lo siento...no se que hago...no se que hago...dice Twilight cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente

Undead se levanta y ve que hay algo entre los escombros, el aparato que tiene en su pecho (como un disco) le permitía volver a ver a pesar de ser ciego y al acercarse ve un collar, el elemento de la generosidad. Al querer tomarlo nota que algo lo tiene agarrado revelando una pequeña garra y una pata, al remover mas los escombros revela el destino que tuvieron Spike y Sweetie, al no poder salir de ese lugar fueron vencidos por el hambre y la sed...manteniéndose juntos hasta el final...Undead toma el elemento y su pecho comienza a hacer algo, una luz que cubre el cuerpo de ambos, también pasa junto a Rarity haciendo lo mismo y después toma a Twilight cargandola en su lomo, de su pata derecha sale una daga que utiliza como un encendedor entre las cosas, era sencillo iniciar un incendio por lo que la Boutique Carrusel comienza a ser consumida por las flamas y se lanza contra la puerta que estaba fuertemente fortificada, rompiéndola como si fuera un mondadientes, corre a mucha velocidad a pesar de que su cuerpo no le permitiría hacerlo realmente, pero la fuerza que le da el disco lo ayuda a superar su estado, abriendose paso entre el mar de infectados que intentan frenarlos sin éxito hasta que logra salir de Ponyville y una gran pira de fuego se levanta en el lugar, Undead se detiene un momento para comprobar el estado de Twilight que se había desmayado por lo que paso, había llegado al extremo de su cordura y la debilito...Undead asegura el elemento en las alforjas de Twilight y se retiran del que alguna vez fuera un perfecto sitio para vivir

Tres horas mas tarde, Undead acuesta a Twilight en una pradera para que descansara sin alejarse de donde estaban ya que ella seguiría buscando los demás elementos, a pesar de carecer de sentimientos, pareciera que se preocupa mucho por ella, y de la nada aparece el guardián

-¿Que sucedió? Pregunta el pegaso

-Elemento asegurado...portadora muerta...se recuperara ella...responde Undead

-Esas no son buenas noticias...espero que lo que te dimos te este ayudando, no solo el disco y el brazalete te mantienen protegido y a salvo de tu intensa hambre, tiene otra función ademas de estarte actualizando sobre tus deberes, solo con lo esencial ya que tu cerebro no podrá almacenar todo...¿los tienes? Pregunta el pegaso

-Si...están seguros dice Undead tocándose el pecho

-Bien...manteneos informados, a pesar de decirle que esta sola en esto...todavía te estamos evaluando a ti...no falles dice el pegaso retirándose de la misma forma en que apareció

Undead se queda parado esperando a que Twilight se despertara, esperando a que continuaran su viaje y pueda cumplir con su destino de salvar a Equestria...mientras el se volvía un cosechador...que recoge los frutos que cayeron del árbol de la vida de este mundo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Por que hace esto?...¿por que nos quiere lastimar? Pregunta Sweetie

-No es ella, no es Rarity...ella jamas nos lastimaría...le esta pasando lo mismo que a los demás que se infectan...dejo de ser Rarity dice Spike

-¿Que vamos a hacer?...no se va a detener dice Sweetie

-Tranquila...todo estará bien...estaremos a salvo hasta que todo esto termine...estaremos a salvo, Twilight vendrá y nos rescatara...ya lo veras dice Spike abrazando a Sweetie mientras los incesantes embestidas de Rarity no cesaban

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¿Lo ves Sweetie?...te dije que ella vendría"

"Tenias razón...pudimos salir de ahí"

"Volvió por nosotros, ella realmente es una gran amiga"

"Y gracias a ti por ayudarnos a salir...Undead"


	3. Chapter 3: The Element of Honesty

**Me alegra que les gustara, me motiva a continuar...disfruten esta siguiente parte**

Dead Guard, The Element of Honesty

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aqui Gilda?

-El tiempo necesario responde Gilda

-¿Y si no regresa?

-Lo hará...estoy segura dice Gilda

-¿Por que confías en ella?

-Si Rainbow Dash le brindo su confianza...yo haré lo mismo responde Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Esta segura princesa? Pregunta Twilght

-No cabe duda Twilight...esta enfermedad que encontramos en este poblado se esta expandiendo responde Celestia

-Nunca antes había visto algo similar hermana mayor...¿como lo detenemos? Pregunta Luna

-No lo se Luna...no lo se dice Celestia mientras tenían encadenado un infectado que no paraba de moverse, gemir y buscar devorar a los presentes

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Uh?...¿donde estoy? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Undead...¿que sucedió? Pregunta Twilight

-Recuperamos...el elemento responde Undead

-Si...lo recuerdo...Rarity...te juro que hallare a Spike y a Sweetie donde quiera que estén dice Twilight sin saber la verdad

-...

-Pero basta de llorar, eso no me ayuda en nada...aunque no pueda evitarlo...te envidio por que no puedes sentir este dolor que yo tengo...dice Twilight

-¿A donde...ahora? Pregunta Undead

-Deja veo...¿pusiste el elemento en mis cosas verdad? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...responde Undead

-Aquí esta, ojala tenga razón...dice Twilight mientras usa el elemento de la generosidad y su tiara que empieza a iluminar un rayo de luz

-...

-Por eso no podía hallar todas y solo me mostraba un camino, algo esta interfiriendo pero supongo que a medida que encontremos las demás...no se que pasara realmente, no tengo nada solido...dice Twilight

-...

-Pero se hacia donde se dirige...Sweet Apple Acres...debe de ser el elemento de la honestidad...tal vez...no tiene caso suponer sigamos ordena Twilight

Undead y Twilight se encaminan desde su posición actual en las afueras de Ponyville para entrar a lo que antes era la plantación mas grande de toda Equestria, la granja de la familia Apple...la mayoría de la comida venia de ese lugar principalmente las manzanas, siempre había suficiente para todos y como todos los años siempre se podía disfrutar una buena mermelada de manzanas Zap pero ahora solo están los arboles sin fruto ya que la tierra se volvió infertil, ademas de que todas las señales para que crecieran las manzanas Zap habían desaparecido, ya solo era un terreno muerto con arboles secos, ambos se adentran en los secos plantíos y se adentran en los arboles de manzanos para llegar a donde estaba la casa de la familia Apple

-Undead...quisiera pedirte algo dice Twilight

-...

-No se realmente como termine en ese lugar, supongo que tu me ayudaste...quisiera agradecerte por eso dice Twilight

-...

-También quisiera pedirte...que tu...no se como decirlo...tu obedeciste lo que te dije que hicieras así que técnicamente...yo fui quien termine con Rarity...y no quiero volver a pasar por algo similar...ahora comprendo las palabras que me dijo el guardián...no podría soportar encontrar a una de mis amigas o mi familia...pidiéndome que termine con su vida...haz lo que sea necesario...¿lo harás? Pregunta Twilight

-...Si...responde Undead

-Gracias...sigamos...¿puedes sentir algo adelante? Pregunta Twilight

-Siento...vida...responde Undead

-¿Vida?...¿quieres decir que hay alguien convida mas adelante? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Tomare eso como un si, entonces vayamos dice Twilight cruzando por dos arboles

-...¡

-¿Que suce...?...¡AYYYYY! Grita Twilight al momento de ser empujado por Undead

De entre los dos arboles salen dos maderos pesados atados a una cuerda que colisionan en el cuerpo de Undead, aplastandolo de lado a lado mientras Twilight se queda muy confundida viendo lo que esta pasando

-¡Undead! Dice Twilight pero una horca se clava en el suelo enfrente de ella

-¡Sera mejor que tome a su amigo mientras aun pueda y alejarse de este lugar! Ordena una voz

-¿Por que hace esto? Pregunta Twilight intentando descifrar al agresor

-¡Ultima advertencia! Advierte la voz

-(No puedo verlo...un segundo...debo de escuchar mejor) piensa Twilight mientras cierra sus ojos y se dispone a escuchar con cuidado

-¡De acuerdo, no me hago responsable por su salud! Dice la voz

-¡AHI ESTAS! Grita Twilight usando su magia contra un árbol

Del árbol sale el agresor que embiste a Twilight sin mucho esfuerzo y pone la horca en su cuello, pero...

-¿Applejack? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Twilight?...¿eres tu? Pregunta Applejack

-¡Estas viva!...¡viva! Dice alegremente Twilight

-¡Tu también sugarcube!...estas a salvo dice Applejack

-¿Pero como sobreviviste?, ¿donde esta Applebloom, la abuela Smith, Big Macintosh? Pregunta Twilight

-Tranquila Twilight, son muchas preguntas...oh cielos...¿el que venia contigo era tu amigo?...hay que ayudarlo...upsss...dice Applejack teniendo enfrente de ella a Undead

-Descuida...esta bien...¿cierto? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-¿Lo ves?...bien dice Twilight

-Si tu lo dices...lamento eso amigo, espero que ni uno de tus huesos este roto, soy Applejack dice extendiéndole la pata

-...

-Descuida...así es su actitud, su nombre es Undead, pero dime, ¿por que esto?...las trampas...tratar de empalar a los que pasan dice Twilight

-Supongo que deberé de explicártelo, pero no aquí...es demasiado peligroso...podríamos encontrarnos con infectados...o indeseados dice Applejack

-Esta bien...supongo...vamos Undead dice Twilight

Twilight y Undead son guiados por Applejack, rodeando varios lados hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Apple, el lugar donde todo inicio para que Ponyville se fundara, ahora tenia varias cosas diferentes como una barricada de púas, las ventanas estaban selladas ademas de varios sacos amontonados en diferentes sitios del lugar

-¡Applebloom! Grita Applejack

-¡Hermana!, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Applebloom

-Si descuida, y adivina quien esta conmigo dice Applejack

-¡Twilight! Dice Applebloom

-¡Applebloom, me alegra de verte de nuevo! Dice Twilight

-Me alegra a mi también, ¿has visto a Sweetie o a Scootaloo? Pregunta Applebloom

-¡Applebloom! Dice Applejack

-No, lo siento...espero que ellas estén bien, te aseguro que la encontraremos dice Twilight

-Lamento que te preguntara eso, pero ella también las extraña mucho...así como yo también las extraño a todas las demás, ¿has encontrado a alguien mas? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...pero no a ellas, o por lo menos, no de la forma que quisiera responde Twilight

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta Applejack

-Supongo que deberé de explicártelo dice Twilight

-Hola...¿como te llamas?, ¿eres amigo de Twilight?...pregunta Applebloom a Undead

-...

-¿Que sucede?, ¿no puedes hablar?...¡ pregunta Applebloom hasta que mira debajo de su capucha su verdadero aspecto

-Un segundo Twilight...¿que sucede Applebloom? Pregunta Applejack

-Es uno de ellos...es uno de ellos señala Applebloom

-¿Que?...pregunta Applejack tomando su hoz

-¡Espera, espera...baja eso! Ordena Twilight

-¿Que sucede aquí Twilight?...¿por que viajas con uno de ellos? Pregunta Applejack

-Deja te lo explico, es algo muy delicado para hablarlo de esta manera, así que baja eso y hablemos con mas calma dice Twilight

-Se acerca...dice Undead

-¿Que se acerca? Pregunta Applejack

-Muerte...dice Undead

-Infectados...hay que ponernos a salvo dice Twilight

-Por aquí...pero el se queda afuera dice Applejack

-Ok...¿estarás bien? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...responde Undead

Applejack se acerca al sótano y abre las puertas por donde entran Applebloom y Twilight, no sin antes darle una mirada fulminante a Undead antes de cerrar las puertas

-Este lugar...se ve muy bien dice Twilight

-Nos a mantenido cubiertas desde hace meses, siempre que hay infectados entramos aquí hasta que se van...al no hallar nada dice Applejack

-Cerramos la casa desde afuera para que ni uno pudiera entrar, así que solo se la pasan merodeando y deambulando dice Applebloom

-Ya veo...pero...¿donde esta Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith? Pregunta Twilight

-Me gustaría que me despejaras mis dudas pero...te lo diré, ya no están en este mundo...y me alegro un poco por eso dice Applejack

-¿Que sucedió? Pregunta Twilight

-Después del fallo en Ponyville, hice lo que me pediste y saque a cuanto pony halle...varios se fueron por su lado y otros me acompañaron hasta aquí...Sweet Apple seguía sin ningún problema aún pero pensaba sacar a mi familia e ir a Everfree a reunirme con ustedes...pero veo que ni ellas pudieron hacerlo dice Applejack

-Nada paso como debería dice Twilight

-En el momento en que estábamos listos para irnos, la abuela...enfermo, no podía arriesgarme a sacarla en ese estado, por lo que opte por quedarme aquí y resistir para que ella mejorara pero no fue así, los siguientes días nos ocultamos aquí abajo y luego llegaron mas sobrevivientes y me preguntaba, ¿que harías tu?...así que los recibí y ya eramos muchos aquí...como 20 o 30...había suficiente comida y agua almacenada, así que mientras decidíamos que hacer podríamos estar bien...pero el tiempo pasaba y la abuela seguía sin mejora, al igual que nuestra situación...y un día, uno de ellos comenzó a decir que quedarnos aquí seria nuestra perdición y que debíamos irnos, no podía hacerlo por mi abuela pero les dije que les daría suficiente para que pudieran ir a donde quisieran y que si podían te buscaran por que podrías ya haber hallado un lugar seguro, se negaron, deseaban llevarse a todo sin importar si alguien se quería quedar aquí...era raro, nunca vi a alguien con esa actitud, a ningún pony...eramos 8 terrestres, 4 pegasos, 5 unicornios y los demás eran ciervos y grifos que llegaron huyendo...su nombre era Sling, nunca lo había visto antes realmente, hasta que llego aquí...puso a la mayoría en mi contra y comenzó una pelea...hubo varios que me apoyaron y les insistía, en que esa no era la solución a esto...era como si los tuviera en una especie de hechizo a pesar de no ser un unicornio, de las palabras pasamos a los empujones y después...todo fue muy confuso y doloroso ya que...nunca antes vi, uno de nosotros dañar a otro de tal manera que los lastimaba muy en serio...para omitir cosas que no quiero recordar, ganamos...los expulsamos, me sentí muy mal por eso...pero mas mal me sentí por que Big salio herido ...al igual que varios...no sobrevivieron...perdí a Big días después y para empeorar las cosas...la abuela también se fue...quería mantenerme fuerte pero...fue muy doloroso...y luego los que se habían quedado me pidieron provisiones y se fueron, no se los negué...y les pedí que si hallaran algún lugar seguro...les dijeran que aquí también lo era, para que hubiera mas sobrevivientes a salvo, creo que ellos tampoco lo lograron...nadie lo logro...hasta que te vi...con esa cosa dice Applejack

-Supongo que es mi turno, lo que tu me dijiste me deja con un gran dolor también...y lo entiendo por que lo pase estos meses y recientemente...dice Twilight mientras le comienza a explicar lo que había pasado ella

Mientras afuera los infectados que se acercaron a la casa, habían sido eliminados por Undead...y a lo mismo que hizo en la Boutique, lo vuelve a hacer al encenderse el disco que lleva en su pecho, luego siente algo...impulsado por el brazalete a moverse hacia atrás de la casa donde halla varias tumbas, se detiene enfrente de ellas y vuelve a brillar su disco pasando por cada una de ellas donde nombres como Big Macintosh y Smith se podían apreciar

Después

-Así...que Rarity dice Applejack

-Si...fue mordida y se volvió uno de ellos, intente devolverle su mente como lo hice con Undead...pero fue algo desastroso, tuve que...liberarla...me dolió tanto...dice Twilight

-Pobre Sweetie, espero que no la haya visto dice Applebloom

-Yo también espero eso, de seguro esta con Spike...eso fue lo que dijo ella dice Twilight

-Si ella esta viva, hay que hallarla dice Applebloom

-Tranquila, aún no sabemos donde esta...es por eso que cuando nos vayamos de aquí...dice Twilight

-¿Irnos?...disculpa, pero no pienso irme dice Applejack

-Pero hermana, Sweetie debe de requerir ayuda, me necesita dice Applebloom

-Esta es nuestra casa, aquí están enterrados nuestra abuela y nuestro hermano...es nuestro legado dice Applejack

-Pero tu nos dijiste que debíamos irnos dice Applebloom

-Lo se, pero eso fue antes de saber lo que pasaba afuera, no hay un lugar seguro y no es que no me importe Sweetie o Spike, pero si tienen suerte podrán llegar aquí como Twilight dice Applejack

-¿Es por Undead verdad? Pregunta Applebloom

-No lo llames por un nombre...no esta vivo, igual que el resto de los que buscan matarnos, no pienso viajar con alguien como él dice Applejack

-Twilight ya nos explico lo que paso, era también alguien vivo y le arrebataron la vida...ademas no a dañado a nadie desde que esta con Twilight dice Applebloom

-Twilight ¿y que hizo Undead mientras pasaba esto con Rarity? Pregunta Applejack

-El me ayudo a salir...dice Twilight

-Sugarcube...mírame a los ojos y dime que tu fuiste la que termino con Rarity dice Applejack

-Yo...yo...no responde Twilight

-Lo ves...el fue dice Applejack

-Pero lo hizo por que se lo ordene, Rarity ya no podía ser salvada dice Twilight

-¿Y como lo sabes?...¿que lo hace tan especial?...crees que por que hay alguien que viene a ofrecerte algo y te da a un muerto para que te proteja ¿sabe que no podías?, ¿por que no estaban contigo y salvaron a Rarity también?...¿POR QUE DIME? Pregunta Applejack

-No lo se...dice Twilight

-¿Y que pasara cuando halles a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash o incluso a Fluttershy?...si ellas también tienen lo mismo, ¿le ordenaras que lo haga también?, ¿lo harás con nosotras también? Pregunta Applejack

-¡HERMANA BASTA! Grita Applebloom

-Twilight...yo...lo siento...necesito aire dice Applejack saliendo hacia afuera

-Pero hay infectados afuera dice Applebloom

-¡No me importa! Responde Applejack cerrando las puertas detrás de ella

-Déjala Applebloom, es seguro afuera...lo se...es solo que no fue sencillo para mi hacerlo, incluso lo culpe a él sobre la muerte de Rarity, incluso paso por mi cabeza echarle toda la culpa...se que ella lo dijo sin pensar...pero tampoco pude decirle...dice Twilight

-¿Y que querías decirle? Pregunta Applebloom

-Que si las hallara y estuvieran en la situación de Rarity, lo haría...no permitiré que ellas vivan de esa forma, vi y escuche a Rarity y se que fue la mejor decisión que hice dice Twilight mientras Applebloom la reconfortaba

Afuera Applejack comienza a recorrer la casa tratando de calmarse, hasta que se topa con el cadáver de un infectado y varios mas...ella toma su horca y da un rodeo a la casa hacia atrás para encontrarse a Undead, estando parados enfrente de las tumbas de aquellos que la ayudaron y su familia, sintió que tenia que terminarlo y clavarle la horca en la cabeza pero...decidió mejor hablar

-Oye tu...¿que es lo que haces ahí? Pregunta Applejack

-...

-Deseas devorarlos, ¿no es cierto? Pregunta Applejack muy enojada

-...

-Sabes que si lo haces vas a lamentarlo, y si piensas que puedes dañarme a mi y a mi hermana, sera mejor que lo pienses dos veces, tal ves hayas engañado a Twilight pero se lo que eres y de lo que eres capaz dice Applejack

-...

-¿Por que no respondes? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Por...que? Responde Undead

-¿Que? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Por que...? pregunta Undead

-¿No piensas defenderte de lo que te digo? Pregunta Applejack

-No responde Undead

-¿Acaso lo que digo es la verdad? Pregunta Applejack

-Honestidad dice Undead

-¿Honestidad?...¿que quieres decir? Pregunta Applejack acercándose a el

-Eres...el elemento...honestidad...no dices...mentiras dice Undead

-No, no te confundas...digo la verdad pero no sobre los ponys que no conozco, soy sincera con lo que digo y en mis acciones, ademas de aquellos que conozco...eso es la honestidad dice Applejack

-No...comprendo dice Undead

-Mira...el que esta aquí era Big Macintosh, mi hermano...siempre fue un trabajador pero seria una mentirosa si diría que nunca tuvo algún problema que nos ocultara o algo que no nos quería compartir, pero lo digo por que lo conocí y a ti no te conozco, así que puedo estar diciendo mentiras sobre ti dice Applejack

-No lo...estas dice Undead

-Twilight parece no estar muy segura sobre lo que paso con Rarity, pero se que tu lo sabes...¿seras sincero conmigo? Pregunta Applejack

-Generosidad...infectada...orden de eliminarla...ejecutada...elemento recuperado...dice Undead

-¿Sweetie Bell y Spike estaban ahi? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...un pequeño pony...un dragón...responde Undead

-Ya veo...¿que fue lo que hiciste después? Pregunta Applejack

-Los...queme...y saque a...Twilight dice Undead

-Quiero que hagas algo por mi ya que fuiste sincero conmigo dice Applejack mientras digiere lo que escucho

-¿Que? Pregunta Undead

-No le digas esto a Twilight nunca...sera nuestro secreto dice Applejack

-Entien...do responde Undead

-Lo se, por eso no le dijiste a Twilight lo que paso...entiendes lo que hiciste, entiendes tu acción y entiendes lo que es la honestidad y por eso, también entiendes que la dañarías si supiera lo que le paso a Spike y Sweetie, hay tiempo para ser honesto...pero a veces, serlo también daña dice Applejack

-...

-Pronto anochecerá...ven, vamos adentro dice Applejack dice Applejack

-No es...necesario responde Undead

-Insisto ya que te juzgue mal, podrás verte como ellos pero no eres uno...por favor dice Applejack

-...

Undead sigue a Applejack mientras en la mente de la potra se sentía mas calmada, sabia que su abuela y Big la miraban desde el mas allá, pero los sentía mas cerca que nunca, al momento de entrar y cerrar la entrada

-¿Como esta Twilight? Pregunta Applejack

-Duerme...no debiste decirlo eso dice Applebloom

-Lo se...me disculpare con ella cuando despierte dice Applejack

-¿Y el? Pregunta Applebloom

-Descuida, ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias...por ahora hay que dormir, mañana hay que ver hacia donde nos iremos dice Applejack

-¿Iremos con Twilight? Pregunta Applebloom

-Si, tiene razón ella de buscar los elementos y tratar de solucionar esto...no podría ser su amiga si no la ayudara ahora, paso tanto como yo e incluso mas...no pudiera seguirla llamándome amiga suya si la abandonara ahora dice Applejack

-Entonces...ten, úsalo dice Applebloom sacando de un baúl el collar del elemento de la honestidad

-No Applebloom, después de lo que hice, seria hipócrita de mi parte usarlo, tu lo llevaras dice Applejack colocándole el collar

-Gracias hermana dice Applebloom

-No...gracias a ti por mantenerme aun cuerda dice Applejack

-¿Crees que no sentirá frio? Pregunta Applebloom

-Descuida, dudo que sienta algo...en el exterior...pero muy en el interior si dice Applejack

-...

-De todas maneras ya le advertí lo que pasaría si intenta algo dice Applejack mientras cubre su cabeza con su sombrero

-(susurro) Descuida, ya le agradaras mas...te estoy agradecida por cuidar a Twilight, espero tu y yo nos llevemos bien y juntos encontremos a Sweetie y a Scootaloo, seguro que ellas como yo creerán que eres increíble dice Applebloom

-...

-Buenas noches dice Applebloom mientras se acurruca junto a Applejack

Undead se queda vigilando ya que no siente sueño alguno y se mantiene vigilante, mira a su alrededor, observando a Applejack, Applebloom y después a Twilight...su mente comienza a formar imágenes que nublan su vista, lo cual no comprende el por que

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡MAMA, PAPA, HERMANA! Grita un unicornio mientras la infección comenzaba

-Jejejejejeje

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta el unicornio cuando observa a un pegaso riéndose por lo que sucedía

-Nacido...no me detendrás dice el pegaso arrojándose contra él, volviéndose una mancha oscura y después todo se apaga

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Twilight, debes de quedarte en Canterlot o venir conmigo y Candance...nuestros padres ya están haya dice Shining

-No puedo hermano...todo lo que conozco, lo que viví, esta aquí y no puedo abandonarlo dice Twilight

-Pero es muy peligroso, esta vez no podrás hacer nada para arreglarlo dice Shining

-Debo tratar, no me esconderé...se que puedo arreglarlo dice Twilight

-¡Twilight escúchame! Indica Shining

-No, tu escúchame...no abandonare a nadie y si puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo lo haré dice Twilight mientras se aleja de su hermano

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Shinig...hermano...perdóname...sniff...dice Twilight dormida

-...

-Descuida...esta soñando dice Applejack mientras observa como Undead le pasa su pata por la cara reconfortándola y secandole sus lagrimas

-...

-Pronto amanecerá, preparare comida y agua para el viaje...no se cuanto tiempo tardaremos pero empacare lo suficiente dice Applejack

-Siento...vida dice Undead

-¿Vida?, ¿a que te refieres? Pregunta Applejack

-¿Eh?...¿que sucede? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Que significa que siente vida? Pregunta Applejack

-Alguien se acerca dice Twilight

-Se quien es...se me olvido decirte que ellos regresan de vez en cuando...y siempre buscando problemas dice Applejack tomando su horca

-¿Quien? Pregunta Twilight

-Los que eche de aquí dice Applejack saliendo afuera

-Undead, cuida a Applebloom ordena Twilight

-...

Mientras en la plantación de manzanos muertos

-Ella nos niega la comida, el agua, la vida misma dice un pegaso negro

-¡SI!

-Pero esta vez estamos mas organizados, no podrá hacernos para atrás como otras veces dice el pegaso

-¡Sling!...¡Creí haberte dicho que te largaras! Dice Applejack

-Applejack, vinimos por lo que nos pertenece dice Sling

-¡Aquí nada te pertenece, ahora lárgate! Ordena Applejack

-¡Espera Applejack! Dice Twilight

-¿Por que? Pregunta Applejack

-No hay que pelear, solo hay que hacerles entender su error, deja que tomen lo que quieran y ya, nosotras tenemos algo que hacer dice Twilight

-Escucha a tu amiga Applejack, Twilight Sparkle siempre tiene la razón dice Sling

-¿Me conoces? Pregunta Twilight

-Escucha, podemos arreglar esto...ella puede...solo tomaremos algo para nuestro viaje y lo demás te lo puedes quedar dice Applejack

-Es una buena oferta dice un grifo

-Debemos de aceptar, ademas si ella puede arreglar lo que sucede...dice un pony terrestre

-Entiendo, se han ablandado...ella solo dice mentiras, no podemos dejar que se lleve nada dice Sling

-Sabia que esto no resultaría, esta loco dice Applejack

-Applejack...mantente calmada, recuerda lo que aprendimos juntas, en confiar dice Twilight

-Si...tienes razón dice Applejack

-Miren podemos...dice Twilight cuando una lanza viene directo hacia ella

-¡TWILIGHT! Grita Applejack quitandola de en medio, recibiendo de lleno la lanza que se clava en su pecho y la atraviesa

-¡APPLEJACK! Grita Twilight

-¿Que demonios haces?

-¡oh no!

-Je...olvídense de eso, era solo un obstáculo para nuestra sobrevivencia, ahora avancen por donde ellas venían y podremos reclamar todo para el grupo ordena Sling

-¿Co-co-como pudiste? Pregunta Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos

-HAHAHAHAHA...tonta, en este mundo solo el mas fuerte sobrevive y tu eres débil al igual que ella dice Sling

-¡UNDEAD! Grita Twilight

De entre los arboles aparece Undead a toda velocidad y se lanza contra los agresores

-¿Lo ven?...mentiras...¡mantelo! Ordena Sling

El grifo se lanza contra Undead y le da de lleno en el cuello un golpe que se lo abre, pero Undead no se detiene y lo sostiene para arrancarle el cuello de un solo mordisco

-¡INFECTADO!, ¡INFECTADO! Grita uno de los agresores

-Oh...eres duro de matar dice Sling mientras se empieza a retirar

-¿A donde vas?

-No peleare con el, no ahora...que sus muertes sean muy dolorosas estúpidos HAHAHAHAHA se ríe Sling mientras los abandona a su suerte

-Twi...Twi...*cof*cof* dice Applejack con dificultad

-Resiste, solo resiste dice Twilight

-Cu-cu-cuida a Apple...*cof*cof* dice Applejack

-No, tu estarás bien...juntas la cuidaremos, solo resiste dice Twilight

-Me dio...gusto...ah...de ser...tu...tu...amiga dice Applejack son su ultimo aliento

-Applejack...¿Applejack?...Applejack dice Twilight

-¡POR FAVOR DETENLO! Dice uno de los agresores mientras Undead los elimina uno a uno

-No...no...no descansara hasta que...¡CADA UNO DE USTEDES ESTE MUERTO! Grita Twilight

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

En la casa Apple

-¿Applejack?...¿Twilight?...¿donde están? Pregunta Applebloom que sale del sótano muy preocupada, solo para ver llegar a Twilight y a Undead que carga a su hermana en el lomo

-No...no...¡NO! Grita Applebloom corriendo hacia el cadáver de Applejack

Mas tarde Applejack era sepultada junto a el resto de su familia por Undead mientras Twilight consolaba a Applebloom

.Ven...hay que prepararnos para irnos dice Twilight mientras se lleva a Applebloom para dejar terminar a Undead su trabajo

Undead se queda viendo el cuerpo de Applejack y al igual que Twilight le toca la cara y el disco vuelve a encenderse pasando por todo su cuerpo antes de apagarse

Al medio día

-¿Estas lista Applebloom? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...lo estoy...ahora no me queda nada dice Applebloom

-Eso no es cierto, aun me tienes a mi y no permitiré que nada te pase, no lo permitiré y tampoco Undead dice Twilight

-...

-Estoy segura que un día regresaras y volverás a su antigua gloria este lugar, te lo aseguro dice Twilight

-Si sobrevivimos responde Applebloom

-Lo haremos, ya lo veras dice Twilight

-...

-Vayámonos de aquí, hay que encontrar el siguiente elemento dice Twilight mientras abandonan Sweet Apple Acres, dejando atrás la tragedia que paso en el lugar

"¿Donde estoy?"

"¡Applejack!"

"¿Rarity?"

"Me alegra volver a verte"

"Je, hola"

"Spike, Sweetie Bell"

"Eyup"

"Hija, me alegra verte"

"Abuela, Big"

"Todos estamos aquí...bueno no todos"

"Me alegra volver a verlos"

"Noo somos los únicos, muchos estamos aquí"

"¿Donde?...¿en el cielo?"

"Desafortunadamente no cariño"

"Algo nos impide llegar a el"

"¿Quien?"

"No lo sabemos"

"Applejack, lo sentimos"

"Ustedes también están aquí"

"Si, debimos haberte hecho caso, pero algo nos estaba controlando"

"¿Donde esta la escoria de Sling?"

"Nos abandono frente a la furia de tu amiga"

"Ese cobarde...lamento lo que les paso, ¿pero donde estamos exactamente si no es el cielo?"

"Mira ahi"

"Es...Twilight y Applebloom...¡APPLEBLOOM!"

"No puede oírte cariño"

"¿Pero si estamos casi cerca de ella?"

"Es por que él esta atrás"

"¿El?"

"Sabes a quien nos referimos"

"Undead"

"Exacto, el no solo esta protegiendo a Twilight, si no a nosotros también"

"De no haberte recogido estarías vagando en el mundo, mira a todos los que están aquí, tampoco pudieron llegar"

"Entonces...los que están infectados...no lo están"

"No lo sabemos, tal vez si, tal vez no...pero algo muy grande nos esta reteniendo"

"Ya veo...por lo menos se que Applebloom esta bien"

"Y podrás seguirla viendo, hasta que lo que esta ocurriendo en nuestro mundo termine...no podremos descansar"

"Entiendo...¿puede escucharnos?"

"Tal vez"

"Undead...protegelas a ambas, no dejes que nada malo les pase...confió plenamente en ti"

-Undead...¿pasa algo malo? Pregunta Applebloom

-...si...responde Undead

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Descuida...no fue tu culpa, se que si hubieras podido, hubieras salvado a mi hermana...así que no te preocupes dice Applebloom tomando de la pata delantera a Undead para que caminara a su lado, en dirección hacia el siguiente elemento que aguarda ser encontrado


	4. Chapter 4: The Element of Laughter

**Lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben...el mundo real...ojala el dia tuviera mas horas...pero tendria que trabajarlas entonces :P**

Death Guard, The Element of Laughter

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Estamos condenados, condenados!

-¡Todos tranquilicense, tenemos que salir de Ponyville ahora y con calma! Ordena Twilight

-¡Ahi vienen corran!

-¡No...no hagan ruido, eso los atrae! Indica Twilight

-¡RARRRRRR!

-¡Atras! Ordena Twilight usando su magia para usar un barril cercano como un arma

Ponyville cada vez estaba mas infectada y las posibilidades de escape se agotaban, Twilight veia como todo por lo que trabajo se desmonoraba frente a ella, así que con lagrimas en sus ojos huye sin poder hacer que nadie la siguiera, corria con todas sus fuerzas mientras los gritos de agonia continuaban hasta que sale de Ponyville hacia Everfree

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Uhhh...uhh...¿que...paso? Pregunta Twilight

-Ya despertaste...

-¿Quien eres?, ¿donde esta Applebloom? Pregunta Twilight

-Ella esta bien, pero pronto estara mejor

-¿Undead?...Undead dice Twilight

-Tu amigo no creo que haya sobrevivido a la trampa, es una lastima en si

-¿Quien eres? Pregunta Twilight mientras alza la vista

-Disculpa la descortesía, mi nombre es Clyde Pie

-¿El padre de Pinkie Pie? Pregunta muy sorprendida Twilight

Horas antes

-Todo parece tan tranquilo dice Applebloom

-Si, es un silencio que puede consumirte si se lo permites...pero también es una ventaja si hay alguna amenaza cerca dice Twilight

-¿Y ahora a donde vamos? Pregunta Applebloom

-Es lo que averiguaremos, préstame un momento el elemento de la honestidad dice Twilight

-Aquí esta dice Applebloom entregándole el collar que le dejo Applejack

Twilight se concentra y con ayuda del elemento de la generosidad, honestidad y el suyo crea un rayo de luz que empieza a apuntar hacia otro punto de Equestria

-Parece no estar muy lejos, pero no reconozco ese lugar dice Twilight

-Yo tampoco dice Applebloom

-Sera mejor ponernos en camino, no quiero hacer esperar mucho a Gilda, debe de estar preocupada por no saber de mi dice Twilight

-Pero...¿acaso no les desagradábamos todos nosotros? Pregunta Applebloom

-Créeme, ella a cambiado...al igual que todos por lo que paso dice Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Han pasado días y Twilight sigue esperando en vano, nadie de sus amigas llega al sitio acordado, se siente desesperada ademas de muy hambrienta y con sed, no tenia a donde ir ya que los infectados se encontraban en todos lados, dormía arriba de los arboles sin que nadie la hallara...estaba en su ultimas fuerzas cuando una sombra desciende hacia ella pero solo cierra los ojos y acepta su destino, por haberle fallado a todos

-¿Todavía esta viva?

-Si, aún respira...

-¿Uh?

-Mira esta despertando

-¿Donde estoy? Pregunta Twilight

-En un lugar seguro, si eso te reconforta

-¿Donde están las demás? Pregunta Twilight muy desorientada

-¿Había mas contigo?

-No...se suponía que nos reuniríamos...pero nunca llegaron dice Twilight

-No vi a nadie mas, lo siento...bebe un poco, eso te reanimara

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-Encontramos a otra sobreviviente, en los arboles de Everfree

-Esa voz...la conozco dice Twilight

-No queda mucho alimento y agua, no debiste haberla traído

-¿Gilda? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Te conozco?...un segundo, eres Twilight Sparkle, la amiga de Rainbow Dash dice Gilda

-Si...fue hace mucho tiempo que te vi...dice Twilight

-Tranquila, recupera tus fuerzas

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí tu sola?...¿donde esta Rainbow Dash? Pregunta Gilda

-No lo se...no se que sucedió, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo a pasado dice Twilight

-No mucho te lo aseguro...(suspiro)...pero no debes de preocuparte, estarás a salvo aquí...descansa, cuando te sientas mejor hablamos, regresare a buscar cosas al pueblo cercano...quédense junto a ella y por favor...ya no mas sobrevivientes...no tenemos lo necesario para todos ordena Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Luego de haberme encontrado comenzamos a viajar juntos y hacernos mas grandes...pero siempre teníamos que viajar grandes distancias para buscar agua y comida dice Twilight

-Entiendo, por lo que veo la pasaron mal dice Applebloom

-Si, pero logramos llegar hasta aquí...ahora solo importa lo que haremos los tres para remediar el problema en que vivimos, ya estamos cerca indica Twilight

Los tres llegan a una planicie rocosa, desde donde estaban hasta donde su vista se perdía estaba llena de rocas de todos los tamaños, grandes, pequeñas, medianas, todos ellos en pirámide o juntas formando un circulo en la tierra hasta que a lo lejos se empieza a distinguir una granja

-Ese debe de ser el lugar...pero no se que elemento es el que buscamos, no concuerda con ninguno de los elementos todo este paisaje dice Twilight

-Tal vez alguna de ellas se refugio ahí y esta esperándonos dice Applebloom

-Si, eso debe de ser...¿no es cierto Undead? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Siempre un parlachin...dice Twilight

-Siento...vida...dice Undead

-¿Vida?...¿quieres decir que hay alguien vivo ahí? Pregunta Applebloom

-Es mejor hacerle caso, nunca se a equivocado...sigamos pero con cuidado...no sabemos si son amistosos o no, podrían confundirnos con infectados si los sorprendemos dice Twilight

-Yo...iré...adelante indica Undead

-No creo que eso sea...como quieras dice Twilight mientras Undead se pone a la cabeza y retoman el camino

Cada vez que se acercaban mas el lugar aparecía con un olor nauseabundo, un olor a podrido que estremecía las narices a un grado de producir vomito, ya que todo el lugar estaba cubierto con pedazos de carne en descomposición

-¿Que es eso? Pregunta Applebloom

-No mires...¿por que hay pedazos en todos lados? Se pregunta Twilight

-...

-¿De crees que sean? Pregunta Applebloom

-No quiero descubrirlo...¿ves lo que yo? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Que? Responde Applebloom

-Es la capa de Trixie...¿que hace en un lugar como este? Pregunta Twilight

En uno de los sitios que tenían la carne putrefacta, se hallaba la inconfundible capa de Trixie...atada a una vara que esta enterrada en el suelo, su dueña no se veía por ningún lado y esto preocupaba mucho a Twilight

-Si algo como su capa esta aquí, ella debe de estar cerca dice Twilight

-...

-Espera Undead dice Applebloom

Undead se acerca a la capa para tomarlo y llevárselo a Twilight, pero unos ruidos alrededor lo alertan, siente que alguien los esta acechando por lo que decide volver, pero de pronto de la nada sale un pony terrestre que lo empuja hacia atrás y un agujero se revela en cuanto pisa cayendo en el

-¡UNDEAD! Grita Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT CUIDADO! Advierte Applebloom

A un lado de ellas aparecen otros dos ponys y golpean en la cabeza a Twilight que cae sin sentido al suelo mientras ve como Applebloom se defiende de sus agresores

Granja de la familia Pie

-Así que conoces a mi hija dice Clyde

-Si...soy su amiga...de ponyville dice Twilight

-Ya veo, tu debes de ser Twilight Sparkle, siempre hablaba de ti y de las grandes cosas que hicieron juntas dice Clyde

-¿Por que estoy atada? Pregunta Twilight

-Simple precaución responde Clyde

-Exijo que me liberen dice Twilight

-No puedo hacer eso y te sugiero que no uses tu magia, no me obligues a tomar mas medidas contra ti dice Clyde tomándola por su cuerno

-No soy su enemiga, ¿por que hace esto? Pregunta Twilight

-Por que te liberaremos de este mundo para que ya no vivas mas en un mundo lleno de dolor y muerte responde Clyde

-¿Liberarme?...exijo hablar con Pinkie ordena Twilight

-Pronto la veras, te lo prometo...ahora descansa...muy pronto vas a ser liberada dice Clyde dejando a Twilight atada y sin posibilidades de hacer algo ya que no sabia si usarían a Applebloom contra ella

Mientras

-Chsss...tener que limpiar esto...que pesado

-Tu fuiste el que lo empujaste, no tenias por que matarlo

-De todas maneras iba a morir, alimentando a la hija del señor Pie

-Sera mejor sacarlo de ahí y revisarlo, para después volver a tapar la trampa

-Te dije que esa capa los atraería mas }

-Si claro, ahora tenemos que zafarlo de las lanzas

-Solo lazalo y lo jalamos desde aquí, no sentirá ya mas dolor

-Ojala estuvieras en su lugar para ver lo que se siente

-Pronto todos sentiremos lo mismo, cuando ella nos devore y vayamos al cielo

-¿Ya lo tienes?

-Ya casi, pero lazarlo desde aquí no es tan sencillo

Granja de piedras de la familia Pie 1 hora después

-Te traje algo de comer, antes de irte deberías de saciar tu hambre terrenal dice Clyde ofreciéndole un poco de heno y agua

-No gracias, perdí el apetito responde Twilight

-Como desees, quisiera hablar algo contigo dice Clyde

-¿Que? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Hay mas sobrevivientes de donde vienes? Pregunta Clyde

-¿Por que me pregunta eso? Pregunta Twilight

-Para ir por ellos y terminar con su sufrimiento dice Clyde

-Terminar, irse...no se a que se refiera con eso dice Twilight

-Ya que eres alguien sensata al parecer, te lo contare...hace meses no sabíamos lo que pasaba en Equestria hasta que las noticias de una infección llegaron, nos protegimos mi familia y yo junto con los vecinos, esperando a que nada pasara en este lugar...su madre y yo rezábamos para que nuestra hija Pinkamena estuviera salvo. Luego fuimos bendecidos con su regreso, venia desde ponyville trayendo a mas ponys e incluso otras criaturas, las acogimos a todas formando lo que ves ahora...un sitio seguro de los infectados...pero ese fue mi error dice Clyde

Afuera

-¿Donde están esos idiotas?

-Deben de estar holgazaneando, en ves de estar haciendo su trabajo

-Con que no se hayan caído ahí...ese es el lugar...no los veo

-No hay nadie aquí

-Me da mala espina...creo que debe-mos-re-gre-sar...

-Argggg-ayu-argggg

-Por favor...no me lastimes...no quiero ser uno de ustedes

-Puedo ver...dice Undead tirando al suelo al pony terrestre ya degollado por la mordida que le dio

-¿Ver?...¿ver que?

-Estas...infectado...todos...lo están dice Undead revisándolo

-No...no puedo...no quiero...no dejare que me vuelvas uno de ustedes

-Es inevitable...dice Undead mientras se abalanza contra el pony que se defiende sosteniendo una roca

Adentro

-Mi hija traía a uno muy herido, tratamos de curarlo y duro unos días siendo atendido...después murió, lo enterramos y en pocas horas resucito, mato a la mayoría el solo hasta que lo logramos someter, iba a terminarlo pero Pinkamena me lo impido, mantenerlo con vida...literalmente, durante días ella intentaba regresarlo a como era antes, uso todo lo que aprendió sobre "diversión y amistad", su madre insistía que se detuviera, que lo que hacia no podía devolverle lo que ya había perdido...si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, Pinkamena se estaba desesperando al no lograr nada, sus hermanas trataban de hacerla entender pero no pudieron tampoco...incluso yo intervine, pero solo decía que la sonrisa es la respuesta para salvar a todos...dice Clyde

Afuera

Undead avanzaba ocultándose mientras la noche llegaba y la luna salia sin que nadie pudiera invocarla...algo inusual para los ponys que siempre creían en la magia de los unicornios y mas en la de las princesas, pero no los desanimaba, si no los alentaba a continuar al saber que aunque ellas ya no estén, seguían cuidándolos, una esperanza que alguien intentaba eliminar, al pasar cerca de otro agujero observa con cuidado una escena que a muchos les hubiera parecido grotesco, una fosa de cadáveres y esqueletos donde entre ellos se hallaba un sombrero de magia, el disco de su pecho se vuelve a encender iluminando el lugar por completo y se empieza a retirar no sin antes hacer una cosa

Adentro

-Un día cuando estaba intentando rehabilitarlo, lo libero...nadie estaba vigilando en ese momento para impedírselo, ella estaba segura de que...ella...*sniff*...llegue tarde, el daño estaba hecho y me deshice del problema de una vez por todas, estaba gravemente herida y gaste todos los recursos para salvarla, todos me decían que era una gran perdida...lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo, entonces antes de que ella se fuera me acerque y me dijo "Se siente bien no sentir ni alegría, ni sufrimiento..." fueron sus ultimas palabras...comprendí que esto no era de sobrevivir, era de terminar con todo lo que nos ata en este mundo...mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella regreso, quería llevarnos con ella...ya había tomado las precauciones necesarias al atarla, les explique lo que me dijo a sus hermanas y madre...ellas aceptaron y se entregaron voluntariamente, iba a hacer lo mismo pero me di cuenta de que había mas que sufrían por esto, aquellos que se habían refugiado aquí...necesitaban ser liberados, convencí a varios de esta verdad pero había otros que se rehusaban a creer...fueron los primeros que le entregue, después comenzaron a llegar mas en busca de salvación, se las ofrecí...y fueron salvados dice Clyde

-Esta loco si piensa que Pinkie Pie deseaba esto, el dolor que sufrió al perder a su hija lo a vuelto incapaz de pensar correctamente dice Twilight

-Hablas igual que los que no estuvieron de acuerdo...como mi antigua empleada por ejemplo dice Clyde

-Pero esta no es la respuesta, puedo yo salvarlos...a todos dice Twilight

-No hablas con seguridad, tal ves tuvieras un plan mi niña...pero tu mente sigue sin creer eso...¿acaso crees en algo? Pregunta Clyde

-...

-Lo sabia...de todas maneras es hora, te liberare de estas ataduras y después a la pequeña...es lo mejor para que su sufrimiento se detenga dice Clyde mientras otros ponys terrestres llegan y toman a Twilight para escoltarla a otro sitio de la granja

Mas tarde, en medio de la granja se empezó a juntar los últimos sobrevivientes de este lugar junto a una gran fosa donde algo muy peligroso aguardaba

-¡Hermanos y hermanas de la risa, escuchadme! Dice Clyde

-¡Smile...Smile...Smile!

-¡Es hora para que otras pobres criaturas de esta tierra sean salvadas por mi hija, que las liberara de sufrimiento, angustia, ademas de la alegría, la diversión y todo lo que significa estar en este mundo!

-¡Suéltenme! Ordena Twilight

-¡Ahora mi hija seguirá demostrando que esta infección no es mas que un medio para la verdadera salvación!...¡Arrojenla! Ordena Clyde

-¡Ahhhhh! Grita Twilight mientras es arrojada a la fosa

-(risas)

-¿Pinkie Pie?...oh no...dice Twilight al ver a su antigua amiga igual que Rarity, pero ella sonreía y su cabello estaba completamente lasio, su piel rosada ahora era gris y a pesar de no poder ver, sentia la respiración cercana de su presa

-Esta feliz de verte, desea mucho liberarte de las ataduras de este mundo dice Clyde

-¡Smile...Smile...Smile!

-(Si tan solo...pudiera desatarme) piensa Twilight mientras intenta mantener distancia entre ella y Pinkie

-Sera mejor que no utilices tu magia, o si no ella tendrá que pagar señala Clyde

-¡Suéltenme!...¡TWILIGHT! Grita Applebloom

-¡APPLEBLOOM! Grita Twilight

-(risas)

Al hacer mas ruido Pinkie se lanza contra ella y apenas logra escapar de ser devorada, empieza a pensar en como salir de esto, deseaba que algo pasara para que pudiera salir de este predicamento...deseaba que Undead estuviera aquí...lo necesitaba ahora pero no sabia si estaba en condiciones para ayudarla...paso por su mente que era el fin

"Llámalo"

-¿Eh? Se pregunta Twilight cuando escapa a otro ataque de Pinkie

"Llámalo...deprisa"

-¿Estas hablando...Pinkie? Pregunta Twilight a una infectada Pinkie Pie

"No quiero...no quiero...dañarte...no mas...no mas sufrimiento"

De alguna manera la mente de Twilight se conecto con la de Pinkie Pie...no entendía como si le habían quitado su tiara y los demás elementos, pero confió en sus palabras

-¡UNDEAD! Grita Twilight

-Gritar no te ayudara nada, nadie vendrá dice Clyde

De la nada aparece el guardián muerto de Twilight alertando a todos presentes que se lanzan para detenerlo

-¡DETENGALO, NO DEBE DE INTERFERIR! Ordena Clyde

-¡HASTA AQUI LLEGASTE! Dice uno de los ponys enterrándole una horca en un costado, pero Undead no se detiene y le arranca el cuello de un mordisco

-Es-es-es...¡ES UNO DE ELLOS!

-¿Como?...viajaban con un infectado dice Clyde

-No...no quiero morir así...¡AHHHHHH!

¡No esperen...no corran...recuerden que no es el fin, si no un nuevo comienzo! Dice Clyde pero todos temerosos a este infectado huyen en todas direcciones y algunos olvidándose que hay trampas por todo el lugar cayendo en ellas, teniendo un final muy doloroso

¡Undead! Dice Applebloom al ser soltada y se reune con él

-Niña...¿por que confías en el?...te traicionara, no puedes confiar en alguien como él...es un infectado dice Clyde

-Es mejor ir con el en ves de alguien que esta loco dice Applebloom

-¡Chiquilla, te enseñare buenos modales! Dice Clyde tomando un azadón y se dispone a lastimar a la pequeña potra, pero es detenido por Undead que le propina un poderoso golpe que lo arroja hacia la fosa

-(risas)

-Hija...dice Clyde viendo al final que había cometido un gran error, y por ello no se defiende y solo deja que todo termine, el ultimo de los Pie había caído

-Clyde...dice Twilight mientras usa su magia para ponerse a salvo de Pinkie Pie que devoraba a su padre con lujo de violencia

-¿Estas bien Twilight?...¿Twilight? Pregunta Applebloom

-...Undead...termina, por favor dice Twilight tomando a Applebloom para dirigirse hacia la casa y buscar los elementos que le arrebataron

Undead baja al foso y Pinkie Pie lo siente, se empieza a reír y solo se lanza contra el atacarlo pero es recibida por una estocada que se clava directamente en su cabeza y Pinkie Pie podía por fin detenerse de esta locura

Después la granja de rocas de la familia Pie empezó a arder, teniendo a Twilight, Applebloom y a Undead mirando como cada madero de ese lugar ardía terminando con esta pesadilla

-Lamento que en tu corta vida Applebloom...tengas que ver esto dice Twilight

-Y yo lamento que veas morir a tus amigas mas cercanas frente a tus ojos...¿acaso estamos siendo castigadas como ellos me decían?, ¿que por ser imprudentes y creyendo cosas que no son ciertas como la amistad, el amor y todo lo demás nos paso esto? Pregunta Applebloom

-No lo se...pero si se una cosa...que no permitiré que esto continué dice Twilight Sparkle teniendo en su pata los collares del elemento de la risa, honestidad y generosidad

-¿Y ahora? Pregunta Applebloom

-Ya no hay nada aquí para continuar aquí, aun faltan elementos y pronto vendrán infectados por el ruido que hicimos, retirémonos de aquí dice Twilight mientras se encaminan hacia el siguiente elemento

"¿Este lugar?...¿es el cielo?...no merezco estar en este sitio, después de lo que hice"

"¡PAPA!"

"¿Blinkie?, ¿Inkie?"

"Nos alegra que este aquí cariño"

"Sue...¿pero como?"

"No podríamos ser una familia si no estuvieras aquí"

"Pinkimena"

"Puedes llamarme Pinkie, papá...es mas corto"

"Mis niñas...mi familia..."

"Sobre lo que te dije papá...no pude terminar lo que te dije... se siente bien no sentir ni alegría, ni sufrimiento, pero vivir sin eso...es demasiado triste"

"Pinkie"

"Quería que supieras que no importara lo que pasara, deberían de seguir adelante...lamento no habértelo dicho completo"

"No mi niña, fue mi culpa por no entenderlo y confundir a tu madre y hermanas...soy un tonto"

"Claro que no...no lo eres...y nunca lo fuiste"

"¿No te agradan estas escenas Rarity?"

"En efecto cariño"

"Pero yo sigo enojada...por lo que me hizo, miren que enviar a la gran y poderosa Trixie a ser el alimento de ese monstruo"

"Tranquila...deberías de estar agradecida por estar aquí"

"Pero siento que Twilight se debilita cada vez mas...esta perdiendo las esperanzas"

"Descuida Spike...tengamos fe en que antes de eso pueda hacer su acometido"

"Si no lo logra, no podrá seguirse llamando la rival y amiga de la poderosa y humilde Trixie"

"Solo falta el elemento de la lealtad y Bondad...Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy"

"Espero que ellas estén bien...Twilight no soportara ver a una de ellas en esas condiciones"

"Hmmmmm"

"¿Que sucede Sweetie?"

"Siento que alguien nos a estado observando...alguien esta siguiéndolos"

En la granja de rocas

-Pfffff...como lo sospechaba...intenta eliminar mi cubierta...no puedo acceder a sus almas...tendré que conseguir nuevos reemplazos antes de que pueda devorar por completo este universo dice el pegaso negro mirando como colapsa la casa de la familia pie y todos sus recuerdos son borrados en las llamas


	5. Chapter 5: Gilda

**Como siempre tengo el tiempo encima y mas en estas fechas...pero pasemos a otras cosas como el nuevo trailer de EQG, este nuevo trailer ya fue mas decente que el primero, la prima segunda de Spitfire se roba la corona de Twilight para algo (ser poderosa, verse genial, le debia dinero) y por eso cruza el portal donde haya a sus dobles humanos y así nos la llevamos, mas decente pero aun con fallas, el mas obvio el perro spike, que el color de su piel sea igual que el de sus versiones ponys (podian haber omitido eso) y creo que han estado leyendo mi historia (curioso) sobre universos paralelos aunque el mio va mas haya de solo ponys y humanos, pero bueno lamento la tardanza y espero les guste ya que si son pocos cap. por lo menos que sean largos y entretenidos...grax por leer**

Death Guard, Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Pueblo de Gryphus, escuchen el mensaje de su rey!

-¿Que es lo que sucede?

-¡Escuchamos sobre una infección!

-¿Es el fin del mundo?

-¡Silencio plebeyos!

-¡El rey a determinado cerrar las fronteras para evitar que la infección llegue a nuestro poderoso reino, lo que esta afectando a el resto de las naciones no sucederá aquí, pueden estar seguros que el reino de los grifos no sucumbirá a esto, cuando llegue a su fin y todos hayan caído...nuestro reino único y poderoso se levantara para construir una nueva era para todos nosotros!

-¡YEEEEYYYYY!

-¡YEAAHHHH!

-El rey envía palabras de derrotado y todos le aplauden dice un grifo de color blanco en su plumaje y rojo su cuerpo

-Es necesario para que se le ocurra algo y que no haya disturbios dice Gilda

-¿Crees que en realidad haya una infección? Pregunta el grifo

-No lo se Gordon...pero créeme que habrá problemas y no estaré aquí esperándolos dice Gilda mientras se aleja con su camarada del lugar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bosque de Everfree

-¡Corre Applebloom! Ordena Twilight

-¡Eso hago, eso hago! Responde Applebloom

-Sabia que eran agresivos pero no a este extremo dice Twilight

Una gran manada de infectados las persigue por el bosque mientras Undead intenta frenarlos como puede, pero ni uno se detiene y corren como si estuvieran poseídos

-(Tenemos que hallar un sitio para escapar, podríamos subir a los arboles pero sin lograr concentrarme no podre subir a Applebloom) piensa Twilight

-¡Por aquí!

-¿Oíste eso Twilight? Pregunta Applebloom

-Si...vino de ahí señala Twilight a un encapuchado

-¡Seguidme, no se retrasen! Ordena el encapuchado y guía a ambas yeguas hacia un gran árbol

-¿Donde estamos? Pregunta Applebloom

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, suban! Ordena el encapuchado descubriendo de entre los arbustos un elevador

-¿Esto es un elevador?...jamas en mi vida vi uno dice Twilight cuando sube

-Sujetense...la subida es un poco rápida dice el encapuchado jalando una cuerda que suelta una roca que las empieza a subir antes de que varios infectados lograran atraparlas

-¿Eso fue rápido? Pregunta Applebloom que cayo encima de Twilight

-¿Están bien? Pregunta el encapuchado

-Esa voz...la recuerdo dice Twilight

-Por supuesto Twilight Sparkle, por supuesto que la recuerdas dice Zecora descubriéndose la cabeza

-¡Zecora! Dice Applebloom

-Aplebloom...me alegra verte responde Zecora abrasando a Aplebloom

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? Pregunta Twilight

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar...pero supongo que hay que ayudar a su otro compañero primero indica Zecora

-Descuida...estará bien, antes de presentártelo tendré que explicarte algo dice Twilight

-¿Planeas dejar a tu amigo ahí bajo? Pregunta Zecora

-No es alguien que sea fácil de vencer dice Applebloom

-Si ustedes lo dicen, entren...espero su amigo dure tanto como dicen indica Zecora mientras abajo cada infectado esta siendo eliminado y "bañado" en la luz blanca del disco del pecho de Undead

Antiguo hogar de las princesas

-¿Seguirás viendo al horizonte Gilda? Pregunta Gordon

-Solo hago de vigía, no hay nada malo con eso responde Gilda

-No..no la hay, pero también esperas que esa Twilight Sparkle aparezca dice Gordon

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Pregunta Gilda

-Si...estaríamos mejor si solo fuéramos tu y yo dice Gordon

-Ya discutimos eso Gordon dice Gilda

-No...no lo hicimos dice Gordon

-Acordamos permanecer en este grupo y protegerlo dice Gilda

-No...eso tu lo acordaste, despierta Gilda...somos mejores que esos tontos que cuidas...de no ser por esa unicornio estaríamos mejor dice Gordon

-Ella nos a mantenido vivos, al principio cuando llego al reino de los grifos esta infección ni siquiera sabíamos que hacer y lo único que hicimos fue escondernos dice Gilda

-Eso nos mantenía vivos y no viajando por cada lugar...solo encontrando mas bocas que alimentar e infectados con que pelear dice Gordon

-Solo los primeros días fueron sencillos y después vimos que las cosas se complicaban a pasos agigantados dice Gilda

-Pero solo siendo dos seria sencillo saber que hacer, no pensar en que comida comerán mañana ellos, donde dormirán, donde tomaran agua y un sin fin de tonterías dice Gordon

-¿Y por que no te vas? Pregunta Gilda

-Soy tu amigo y necesito que vengas conmigo dice Gordon

-Y Twilight Sparkle es mi amiga y no la pienso abandonar responde Gilda

-No se que te atrae de esos inferiores, supongo que estudiar junto a ellos te hizo débil...pero debes de pensar en un plan cuando todo esto se acabe y tengamos que huir dice Gordon dejando a Gilda hundida en sus pensamientos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Quien es ella? Pregunta Gordon

-Es una amiga de Rainbow Dash...los chicos la trajeron dice Gilda

-Te dije que esos dos nos traerían problemas dice Gordon

-Hicieron lo que creían era lo correcto dice Gilda

-Si no los hubieras rescatado en el camino, otra historia seria ahora...estando seguros en algún lugar tu y yo, ahora cargamos con una inferior dice Gordon

-Si se queda atrás...ahí se quedara...seguirá nuestras reglas de abandonar a los que solo estorben dice Gilda

-¿Y si no lo hace? Pregunta Gordon

-La echare yo misma responde Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everfree

-Es una mala noticia lo que me dices Twilight dice Zecora

-Lo se, a sido difícil no solo para mi, si no para Applebloom también al perder a toda su familia dice Twilight

-Pero ella sigue viva y dispuesta a seguirlo haciendo..debes de ver eso como un logro dice Zecora

-¿Un logro?...seria un logro si pudiera haber salvado a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie...y a todos los demás dice Twilight

-A veces los caminos son duros y mas en este momento...tuve que dejar Everfree para buscar un remedio a la infección, por desgracia no halle nada...ni siquiera regresando a mi tierra natal en Zevera dice Zecora

-¿Están bien por haya? Pregunta Twilight

-Quisiera decir que si, pero la verdad es que sufre lo mismo que en todas partes dice Zecora

-Ya veo...ojala pudiéramos contar con la princesa Celestia...tal ves a ella se le hubiera ocurrido algún plan...todos lo que yo he hecho han sido en vano dice Twilight

-Estoy segura que ella no ve de esa manera, ya que el hecho de que en tu camino hayas salvado a muchos y mantenerte con vida no demuestra un fallo dice Zecora

-Pero si no logro esto, todo sera un fallo...solo espero que Gilda y los demás se encuentren bien dice Twilight

-¿Confías tanto en ese grifo?...su raza es muy orgullosa e incluso prepotente contra las demás especies, ya que nos considera inferiores dice Zecora

-Ella estuvo al lado de Rainbow Dash, aunque en su ultima visita ambas se separaron...siempre la recuerda y deseaba tanto verla...pero posiblemente sea uno de ellos, no podría darle esa noticia dice Twilight

-No digas las cosas sin saber primero, debes de tener fe en ti misma y en lo que crees dice Zecora

-Eso intento pero a cada paso que doy...siento que voy a detenerme y darme por vencida dice Twilight

-Cuando sientas que eso pasa, recuerda a Applebloom, a mi y a todos aquellos que ayudaste y dependen de ti...es por eso que te acompañare Twilight dice Zecora

-Gracias Zecora, necesitare toda la ayuda posible...no solo puedo contar con Undead siempre...dice Twilight

-Undead...no siento una esencia viva en el dice Zecora

-Precisamente es por lo que debo hablarte de él ahora y sobre lo que me impulso a hacer esto...dice Twilight

Antiguo hogar de las princesas

-No corran niños, se van a lastimar

-Jejejejejeje

-hmmmm...piensa Gilda al ver a dos pequeños jugar

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Vamos Rainbow...mi abuela puede volar mas rápido que tu y eso que esta lisiada! Se burla Gilda

-¡Ya veras quien es la lisiada! Responde Rainbow

Gilda y Rainbow vuelan por los cielos a gran velocidad demostrando una gran maestría, eran las mejores amigas en la escuela de vuelo, tan prometedoras y fuertes ases del aire

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Gilda?...¿me estas escuchando? Pregunta un ciervo

-¿Eh?...lo siento, ¿que sucede? Pregunta Gilda

-Bueno...es un asunto delicado y supuse que seria bueno tratarlo contigo directamente dice el ciervo

-No me gustan los rodeos, habla dice Gilda

-Parece ser que alguien esta robando agua y comida...puede que sea un error en los conteos de las raciones...pero no me explico ¿por que alguien de nosotros haría eso? Pregunta el ciervo

-Creo saber algo...pero tendré que discutirlo y comprobarlo primero...quiero que hagan un reconteo de las cosas y guárdenlas en un lugar mas vigilado ordena Gilda

-Si Gilda responde el ciervo

Gilda sabia bien quien habia sido y en donde se encontraba en ese momento el ladrón, en lo mas alto de las ruinas del castillo

-¡Gordon! Llama Gilda

-¿Que deseas gilda? Pregunta Gordon

-No intentes hacerte el gracioso, sabes muy bien a que vine dice Gilda

-Si es por lo de la comida y agua, si...fui yo, lo necesito para cuando tengamos que huir dice Gordon

-¿Huir?...nadie va a huir de aquí, esperaremos a Twilight dice Gilda

-Olvida esa amistad, solo te llevara a la muerte segura...partiré mañana temprano cuando todos duerman, guarde suficiente alimento y agua para que podamos estar bien un par de días dice Gordon

-¿Y quien dice que voy a acompañarte? Pregunta Gilda

-Lo harás, tu buscabas un amigo cuando tu querida amiga Rainbow te boto...yo no te desprecio y tampoco te quiero abandonar, querías una amistad ¿no?...pues te la estoy ofreciendo y vendrás conmigo por eso dice Gordon

-¿Que pasara con los demás? Pregunta Gilda

-No hay un "demás"...solo tu y yo...que ellos esperen a Twilight Sparkle quien solo nos a traído de aquí por halla buscando un solución a esto dice Gordon

-¿Crees que no la hay? Pregunta Gilda

-Tu misma lo sabes...es mejor vivir lo suficiente en algún lugar seguro que estar cazando mariposas que no existen dice Gordon

-Si quieres irte...bien, no te detendré...pero no me iré contigo dice Gilda

-Ya veremos quien tendrá la razón al final...vendrás conmigo de una manera o otra dice Gordon

Everfree

-¡Twilight, Undead regreso! Indica Applebloom

-Me alegro...debió haber sido duro para él dice Twilight

Undead regresa después de estar ausente todo este tiempo, combatiendo contra los infectados y ahora con toda una calma que inunda el bosque se acerca al gran árbol donde se encuentran Twilight, Applebloom y Zecora

-¿Es aquel del que me hablaste? Pregunta Zecora

-Si...me a protegido a mi y a Applebloom todo este tiempo

-Ya veo...puedo sentir la misma esencia de los infectados...pero el tiene un alma...y varios mas que lo acompañan dice Zecora

-¿Varios mas? Pregunta Twilight

-No prestes atención a mis palabras, quisiera conocerlo mas de cerca dice Zecora

-¿Estas segura?...podría haber mas infectados cerca dice Twilight

-Si los hay, entonces tu guardián nos protegerá dice Zecora

-Yo voy también dice Applebloom

-Ok...bajemos todas dice Twilight

Las tres se suben al elevador y jalando una polea, empieza a descender lentamente hasta el piso donde se encuentra Undead

-Se...marcharón dice Undead

-¿Se fueron los infectados? Pregunta Twilight

-Eso es bueno, no pudieron con el dice Applebloom

-De hecho es raro...jamas retrocedieron...jamas desistieron...¿por que ahora? Se pregunta Twilight

-Puedo sentir algo en el aire...un voodoo maligno dice Zecora

-No entiendo...¿que quieren decir con eso? Pregunta Applebloom

-Nada...solo pensamientos sin sentido alguno..Undead, quisiera presentarte a una gran amiga mía...Zecora dice Twilight

-...

-...

-Hmmmm...creo que se entienden dice Aplebloom mientras la zebra y el infectado se miran fijamente

-Puedo estar tranquila ahora...veo que a pesar de tu estado...no eres alguien malo dice Zecora

-...

-Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba...pero no tenemos mas tiempo que perder, aún falta camino y la luz nos guía al siguiente elemento dice Twilight indicando el camino

-Pero me sigo preguntando...¿a donde habrán ido todos los infectados que estaban detrás de nosotros? Pregunta Applebloom

En los alrededores del antiguo castillo, se empieza a aglomerar una gran cantidad de infectados, se habían tenido registros de infectados moviéndose todos juntos pero no en esta cantidad, esperando...a que alguien les ordenara atacar

Órbita terrestre

-20% de escaneo...ya tenemos algo de imagen...dice el perro

-Esta haciendo un buen trabajo ahí abajo dice el humano

-Pero no es suficiente...le queda un largo camino que recorrer dice el pegaso

"Warning-Warning-Warning"

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta el humano

-Algo sucede abajo...detectaron las maquinas una energía inusual responde el perro

-Define inusual ordena el pegaso

-Nada que en este universo exista dice el perro

-¿Donde se origino? Pregunta el pegaso

-Ubicación...antiguo castillo de Equestria dice el perro

-Tratare de darnos una imagen dice el humano

-Por la gracia de Zoe...¿que es eso? Pregunta el perro

-Es una cantidad muy elevada de infectados...no es normal, ni siquiera para que fuera algo nuevo dice el pegaso

-¿Que haremos?...no podemos intervenir dice el humano

-Tienes razón, no podemos...pero si es algo que no es de este universo, entonces podemos...prepárense ordena el pegaso

-Solo espero que resistan lo suficiente ahí abajo para que lleguemos dice el perro

Antiguo hogar de las princesas

-Bien Gilda...es nuestra oportunidad para irnos ahora dice Gordon

-Creí haberte dicho que no me iría responde Gilda

-Comprende, grifos de nuestra categoría no pueden mezclarse con seres tan inferiores indica Gordon

-Eso es algo que nos enseñaron desde que nacimos...y por eso perdí una amistad que me importaba mucho, por mi tonto orgullo...y en estos momentos no se si Rainbow sigue viva o incluso Twilight...no deseo perder mas cosas importantes en mi vida dice Gilda

-¿Y yo no soy importante? Pregunta Gordon

-Lo eres, pero estas tomando una decisión muy equivocada dice Gilda

-Bien...entonces nuestra amistad aquí termina Gilda...no pretendo estar con alguien que no piense como yo y desea vivir con los débiles e inútiles dice Gordon

-Yo...no te muevas ordena Gilda

-¿Planeas detenerme?...inténtalo desafía Gordon

-¡ABAJO! Grita Gilda

Gilda empuja a Gordon a un lado mientras pasa un pony terrestre infectado por encima de ellos, Gilda no se detiene y embiste a la amenaza arrojándolo hacia afuera, solo para presenciar algo muy problemático

-¿Que sucede?

-¡INFECTADOS!, ¡CIERREN LAS ENTRADAS AL LUGAR! Grita Gilda mientras prepara sus garras

-Son demasiados

-Vamos a morir

-¡Ya oyeron a Gilda, cierren las puertas!

Sin dudar siquiera la orden de Gilda, los sobrevivientes cierran la entrada quedándose afuera Gilda con otros dos grifos, un minotauro y dos unicornios, mientras subían hasta arriba del lugar un ciervo y otro minotauro ya que en el techo de la torre estaba abierto por un gran agujero, el contrincante de Gilda se levanta y se lanza de nuevo contra ella pero usa su cola para golpearlo y arrojarlo al vacío mientras el puente es cruzado por los infectados

-¡Gilda, están cruzando!

-¡No en mi turno! Responde Gilda que abre sus alas para volar y rápidamente corta las cuerdas del puente que cae llevándose a varios infectados mientras los demás repelen a los que lograron cruzar

-¡Gilda, larguémonos ahora antes de que ya no podamos! Dice Gordon

-No abandonare a nadie...ya no mas dice Gilda

-Entonces acabas de sellar tu muerte dice Gordon mientras se aleja del lugar, abandonándolos a su suerte

-Gordon...de no haber conocido a Twilight...podría seguirte dice Gilda mientras regresa a ayudar a los demás

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-El camino esta despejado, podemos irnos dice Gordon

-Cruzaremos la montaña a un sitio mas protegido...después buscaremos algún pueblo con alimentos y agua...si hay alguno que quede de pie dice Gilda

-¿Crees poder aguantar el viaje...pony? Pregunta Gordon

-...

-Déjala, si ya acabaron de charlar...es tiempo de avanzar dice Gilda

-¿Por que no simplemente volamos y listo? Pregunta Gordon

-Estas loco, algún infectado podría vernos y venir por nosotros

-Estoy consciente de eso, cruzaremos por los caminos mas seguros que usualmente no usan los grifos dice Gilda

-(susurro) ¿No se la estas poniendo muy fácil?...así no podremos perderla

-(susurro) Si quieres ser su alimento, eres libre de ir y ser su cena

-(susurro) Espero sepas lo que haces dice Gordon

El camino era muy traicionero y peligroso, cruzando por estrechos caminos en las montañas, los cuatro grifos no tenían problemas en cruzar pero Twilight se le dificultaba avanzar quedándose rezagada y a veces se detenía tratando de mantenerse en la vereda mientras los demás a dejan atrás, pero siempre los alcanzaba

-(susurro) Me esta empezando a molestar dice Gordon

-(susurro) ¿Solo por que no demuestra ser el inferior que dices que es? Pregunta Gilda

Pero mas adelante las cosas se ponían duras para los que no vuelan ya que el puente que conecta al otro punto esta roto y era el único camino viable para los que no vuelan

-Parece que hasta aquí llegaste, no hay manera para que cruces y no podemos detenernos hasta llegar a un sitio seguro dice Gordon

-...

-¿Que hacemos ahora?

-Cruzar...vamos no se detengan ordena Gordon cruzando junto con los otros dos mientras Gilda se queda con Twilight

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las reglas? Pregunta Gilda

-Si responde Twilight

-Espero logres llegar, nuestra siguiente parada es una cueva cercana muy escondida mas adelante...partiremos al amanecer, si no llegas no importa...no te esperaremos dice Gilda antes de cruzar volando el camino dejando a Twilight atrás

En la cueva

-Parece que ya nos la quitamos de encima, ni aun con su magia podrá cruzar ese gran trecho sin atraer infectados dice Gordon

-¿No creen que estamos siendo muy crueles?

-Tal vez, pero puedes regresar entonces y ayudarla a cruzar si te atreves indica Gordon

-Solo decia

-¿Donde esta Gilda a todo esto? Pregunta Gordon

-Dijo que quería su espacio

-Bueno, entonces que lo tenga, partiremos al amanecer indica Gordon

Mientras tanto Twilight intentaba calcular cuanto le tomaría para cruzar y como hacerlo sin atraer la atención, la magia y el sonido siempre los atraía, se sienta en el borde y observa el vació, sabia que el reino de los grifos era montañoso, nunca creyó estar de esta forma en un lugar tan peligroso, desde que salieron de Everfree hacia este sitio pasaron días y duras jornadas a marcha forzada para ella, nunca podían detenerse mas de un día en el mismo lugar, el hambre y el sueño la empiezan a menguar pero debía cruzar o si no, la abandonarían y no deseaba estar sola otra vez, desde la cima Gilda la observaba, tratando de imaginarse sobre el por que insistía en seguirlos, pudo haberse tomado otro camino y listo, tal vez encontraría mas como ella en vez de estar con alguien que la desprecia

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Muy bien, nos vamos...levantase! Ordena Gordon

-¿No esperaremos?

-La pony no podrá cruzar y Gilda nos alcanzara pronto, así que dejen de llorar y avancen ordena Gordon

-Oye...¿escuchas eso?

-Suenan como un aleteo

-¡Cállense y guarden silencio!...ordena Gordon

Una parvada de infectados llega volando al lugar y se detienen, los voladores tienen un oído mas agudo que los de tierra y sus alas aún tienen fuerza para volar lo que los hace mas peligrosos ya que pueden recorrer grandes kilómetros aunque no sepan hacia donde van

-(susurro) Maldita suerte que tenemos dice Gordon

-(susurro) Tal vez se vayan

-(susurro) ¿y como vamos a saber eso?

-(susurro) Solo manténganse callados y no hagan ruido...esperaremos hasta que se larguen, por lo menos Gilda esta en un mejor lugar que nosotros

-A-a-a-a-a-a...ACHUUU

-¡ESTUPIDO! Grita Gordon

-GAHHHHHH-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Que hacemos Gilda?

-Tranquilos, no pueden cruzar y ya terminamos con estos...tendremos que esperar a que se vayan...¿que están haciendo? Pregunta Gilda

Uno de los infectados comienza a comportarse de forma extraña y corre hacia atrás para después tomar velocidad y tratar de saltar hacia el otro lado pero no lo logra y cae, el problema radica en que muchos lo están imitando

-Nunca vi que hicieran esto

-Algo raro sucede aquí...no permitan que lleguen ordena Gilda

Mientras a metros lejos de ahí

-Tonta Gilda, ella y yo podríamos haberlo tenido todo...pero los preferiste a ellos antes que a mi...espero que tu muerte sea rápida dice Gordon deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás

De repente varios aleteos lo alertan y al voltear ve una gran nube de infectados, todos los voladores desde pegasos, grifos y cualquier cosa que tuviera alas se habían reunido en una parvada y solo al pasar derriban a Gordon el cual no pudo defenderse de este tipo de ataque tan coordinado y su cuerpo cae malherido con partes de su cuerpo arrancadas que se estrellan en el piso

Órbita terrestre

-Si ya están listos tenemos que bajar ahora ordena el pegaso

-Abriendo portal...falla...maldición, algo esta interfiriendo otra ves dice el humano

-Eso no es posible dice el perro

-La gran cantidad de infectados que hay ahí abajo impide que los aparatos funcionen indica el humano

-Entonces tomaremos la ruta directa, activen armaduras...y salten ordena el pegaso

El espacio de este mundo aun no a sido explorado por sus habitantes por lo que nadie nota una extraña nave que esta en su órbita, se abre una parte de ella y tres figuras salen de ella saltando al vació sin preocuparse de su seguridad, entrando en la atmósfera terrestre volviéndose unas bolas de fuego

Antiguo hogar de las princesas

Los infectados saltan como poseídos, intentando llegar y devorar a los que están del otro lado pero Gilda y los demás les impiden el paso al arrojarlos al foso cuando logran por lo menos sostenerse de la orilla

-Esto es una locura

-¿Desde cuando son mas agresivos de lo usual?

-No se preocupen, saldremos de esto (¿como demonios saben que estamos aquí?...algo anda mal) piensa Gilda

-¡GILDA ARRIBA!

-No...ellos no dice Gilda mirando a la parvada de infectados que empieza a descender sobre ellos

Gilda y los otros grifos tratan de impedir que bajen mientras los demás usando sus habilidades hacen lo mismo, pero la pelea es muy dispareja y no podrán soportar tanto tiempo el ataque, en el techo el ciervo y el minotauro resisten evitando que entren por ahí pero...

-¡Por ahí, no dejes que entren! Indica el ciervo

-¡Malnacidos, aléjense! Advierte el minotauro

-Pelean muy bien amigos dice Sling llegando a la escena

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta el ciervo

-Eso que importa, ayúdanos antes de que sea tarde dice el minotauro

-Si...de hecho a eso vine...pero no para ayudarlos a ustedes dice Sling que extiende sus alas y de un rápido aleteo arroja a ambos a la pared

-Argggg

-Uggggg

-Je...nunca confíen en nadie, ahora mis marionetas, es hora de que se alimenten dice Sling mientras varios infectados comienzan a descender

-¡AGUANTEN, NO PODEMOS MORIR AQUI...UGGGHHHH! Grita Gilda cuando uno de los infectados la embiste y ambos caen al suelo

Gilda logra arrojarlo a un lado pero la caída fue muy dura y el infectado se reincorpora antes que ella, escuchando su respiración agitada y se lanza contra ella que no tiene oportunidad de defenderse

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Eh?...me quede dormida, debieron haberse ido sin mi...creo que sera mejor buscar un lugar y esperar...ya no tengo a donde ir de todas maneras dice Twilight dándose por vencida

-(Hmp...Rainbow Dash no se hubiera dado por vencida) piensa Gilda

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Que demonios sucede? Se pregunta Gilda

-¡GILDA SAL DE AQUI! Grita Gordon mientras huyen de varios infectados

-¡DEMONIOS! Grita Gilda que empieza a volar

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?...oh no dice Twilight comenzando la huida

Los cuatro grifos vuelan a toda velocidad muy seguidos de cerca por los infectados mientras Twilight regresa por el único camino disponible, pero los infectados están mas interesados por los grifos ya que los sienten mas cercas, sus aleteos y ruidos son mas atrayentes para ellos

-¡NOS ALCANZAN, AYUDENME!

-¡LO VAN A ATRAPAR!

-¡Mejor el que nosotros! Dice Gordon

-¡NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!

-GAHHHHH-

Uno de los grifos ya estaba casi condenado de no ser por la intervención de Twilight que empieza a lanzar rocas desde abajo logrando darle una oportunidad de alejarse

-¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI! Grita Twilight

Esta vez atrae la atención de los infectados que se dividen y ahora los persiguen a todos, Gilda observo como Twilight se preocupo por el que iba a hacer devorado y que ella solo esta huyendo sin hacer nada, ese no era su estilo...

-¡Vuela mas rápido Gilda, que la persigan y así escaparemos!...¿Gilda?...¡GILDA! Grita Gordon al ver como Gilda se regresaba para ayudar a Twilight

Gilda se enfrenta a sus perseguidores sin miedo y logra enfrentarlos mientras Twilight hace uso de todo hechizo mágico que aprendió para defenderse

-¡Hay que ayudarlas!

-Te sigo

-Grrrr...tontos dice Gordon uniéndose a los demás para enfrentarlos

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero el atardecer se hacia presente y los grifos junto con Twilight lograron sobrevivir a esto, se sienten en una saliente de las rocas y descansan después de estar combatiendo casi todo el día

-Creí que íbamos a morir

-Siente afortunado que no eran muchos...Twilight, gracias...sin ti no estaría aquí ahora

-Descuida, solo reaccione apropiadamente...nunca creí que pudiéramos ganarles dice Twilight

-Mientras te contengas de lastimarlos, jamas les ganaremos...pero te defendiste bien y nos dio tiempo para terminar a los que faltaban dice Gilda limpiándose las garras

-Fue una tontería...pero de todas maneras hay que seguir alejándonos dice Gordon

-¿Hacia donde?...ni siquiera los impenetrables territorios de nuestro reino esta a salvo de ellos, me temo que encontraremos a mas y no tendremos tanta suerte como hoy dice Gilda

-Si tienes un mejor plan, dímela dice Gordon

-Yo tengo uno, se nota que por el momento hay demasiados infectados en esta zona, tenemos que regresar y buscar sitios con menos infectados, mejores lugares para quedarnos ademas de hallar comida dice Twilight

-Nadie te pregunto a ti dice Gordon

-Me parece buena su idea...dice Gilda

-¿Que?...no estarás hablando en serio dice Gordon

-Es mejor que estar volando de aquí para haya sin encontrar nada, Rainbow me platico alguna vez que eras muy lista...creo que un poco de cerebro nos falta por aquí, por lo que veo sin tener un plan no llegaremos tan lejos así que...¿te parece guiarnos? Pregunta Gilda

-Gilda...dice Twilight

-Basta de bromas Gilda, no voy a permitir de ninguna manera esto dice Gordon

-Silencio Gordon, aunque sea poco lo que ella nos podría brindar, es mejor que nada dice Gilda

-Debería de negarme ya que no pude evitar que esto sucediera...pero no pienso defraudarlos a ni uno de ustedes, pueden contar conmigo dice Twilight

-Decidido, entonces guíanos y te prometo que tendrás mi apoyo dice Gilda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Desde ese día...comencé a confiar en Twilight...en lo que decía...en su verdadera amistad como amiga...arg...así que no la defraudare...¡COMO SE QUE NO ME DEFRAUDARA A MI! Grita Gilda mientras recibe de lleno el ataque del infectado pero

-BOOOMMM-

-¿Que? Pregunta Gilda al ver como algo caía encima del infectado y después dos cosas más caían en el sitio

-¿Eh?...¿que sucede ahí afuera?...pregunta Sling

-Calculando, 150 infectados...vivos 23...mantengamos el marcador así dice el pegaso que esa cubierto una armadura mecánica que le cubre por completo el cuerpo y un casco que tiene en la frente una marca del sol, de su costado saca una lanza de doble filo que clava en el suelo

-Estoy recibiendo la señal, esta cerca dice el perro que porta una armadura mecánica con una marca de estrella en el costado y de ahí saca dos armas de fuego tipo de escopetas recortadas

-Yo me haré cargo, si interrumpimos eso creo que lograremos algo dice el humano portando una armadura completa de samurai con una marca de diamantes en su espalda portando una katana

-¿Quienes son ustedes? Pregunta Gilda

-Nadie responde el pegaso cuando un infectado se lanza hacia él

El pegaso toma su lanza y lo clava en el infectado arrojando su cuerpo al aire y avanza hacia arriba enfrentándose a cada volador que se arrojaba hacia el y los deshacía en el aire en varias partes, demostrando una habilidad con la lanza superior a los de su especie meintras el perro avanza disparando hacia el otro lado y salta el foso logrando legar al otro lado donde empieza a masacrar a cada infectado terrestre que tenia enfrente

-Chsss...esos guardianes, entren y devoren antes de que puedan detenerlos ordena Sling

Pero antes de que el primer infectado lograra entrar el humano aparece por una de las ventanas al subir de manera vertical la pared y partir a la mitad a los primeros, cuando hace eso voltea a ver al pegaso negro y ambos se quedan viendo fijamente

-Tu...dice el humano

-Siempre son tan fastidiosos ustedes, cuando aprenderán que sus mundos ya son nuestros dice Sling

-No mientras haya uno de nosotros de pie responde el humano

-Tonto guardián, ya están perdiendo la guerra de hace milenios..pronto comprenderás mis palabras

-Comprenderé cuando te destruya dice el humano lanzandose contra él

Pero Sling transforma sus patas en manos y toma como rehenes al ciervo y al minotauro, arrojándolos para que se detuviera y se empieza a retirar

-¡Regresa cobarde! Ordena el Humano

-No peleare con ninguno de ustedes ahora, que se diviertan dice Sling

-¡Guardian 236598, se esta escapando el objetivo! Dice el humano

-¡Enterado 314587, lo tengo! Responde el guardián 236598

Sling ve como 236598 se abre paso entre la parvada para alcanzarlo así que se detiene, extiende sus alas y crea una ola sonica con sus alas que empieza a despedazar todo lo que toca, pero el pegaso también extiende sus alas y hace lo mismo que él, el impacto entre ambos es colosal que empieza a hacer retumbar el cielo, pero el de Sling es mas potente lo que logra alejar a su adversario no sin antes recibir su lanza que se entierra en su cuerpo

-Estúpidos guardianes...esta osadía no sera olvidada, ¿quieren salvar a estos?...bien, de todas maneras ya están condenados dice Sling retirándose la lanza y continua su retirada

-Aquí 236598, el objetivo escapa dice el pegaso

-No hay que dejarlo escapar dice el perro

-Déjenlo, ya todo termino aquí dice el guardián 314587

-Si, los infectados regresan a su habitual estado...permanezcan en silencio ordena el pegaso

Los infectados vuelven literalmente a la normalidad y su agresión aumentada se desvanece y uno por uno se empieza a retirar siguiendo otros sonidos mientras en el antiguo hogar de las princesas mantenían el silencio

-Ese fue el ultimo...tenemos cosas que informar dice el humano

-¿Por que dejamos ir al objetivo? Pregunta el perro

-No discutiremos esto aquí 111253, regresemos al Horn dice el pegaso

-De acuerdo, no hubo bajas importantes...o por lo menos alguno que estuviera antes de que llegáramos dice el humano

-Un segundo..¿a donde creen que van? Pregunta Gilda poniéndose enfrente de ellos

-No interfieras dice el pegaso

-¡Son ustedes los que hicieron que Twilight se fuera!, ¿o no? Pregunta Gilda

-No tenemos por que responderte, simplemente hablarte ya es bastante malo dice el humano activando su brazalete de donde aparece un portal

-No irán a ninguna parte advierte Gilda sacando sus garras

-Te salvamos y ¿aún así te atreves a pararnos?...¿por que ustedes siempre son tan agresivas? Pregunta el pegaso

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Pregunta Gilda

-Un segundo, no hay que pelear...dejen yo me encargo dice el perro

-No tardes 111253 dice el humano mientras junto con el pegaso cruzan el portal

-Lamento que le hallan hablado así señorita Gilda, pero hay protocolos que seguir dice el perro

-No me interesa, quiero respuestas dice Gilda

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿sabe lo que representa Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta el perro

-Si, es mi amiga y una de esas de elementos responde Gilda

-Creo que no me di a explicar bien...¿sabes que Twilight es lo que mantiene tu mundo vivo? Pregunta el perro

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta Gilda

-Si lo quiere saber, solo toque mi pata dice el perro estirando su patita

Gilda duda por un segundo pero su curiosidad la hace tomarlo y su mente se empieza a llenar de imágenes, formas, colores, luces y sonidos para aparecer en un lugar en blanco

-¿Donde estoy? Pregunta Gilda

-En mi mente, en un sitio que me permite almacenar información por medio de tecnología y una concentración, ademas de brindarme datos y cosas que ocurren en otros universos ademas del mio dice el perro

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? Pregunta Gilda

-Veras, nosotros somos llamados guardianes...los guardianes de Equestria responde el perro

-¿De este reino? Pregunta Gilda

-De hecho de todos, hay muchos universos que contienen a Equestria y no necesariamente como una tierra o un lugar, si no como lo que representa Equestria, Bondad, Lealtad, Risa, Honestidad, Generosidad, Magia, Respeto, Tolerancia, Amistad y cualquier buen sentimiento...eso es Equestria para nosotros

-¿Y que tiene que ver Twilight con todo esto? Pregunta Gilda

-Ella representa no solo magia, si no esperanza, conocimiento y una gran voluntad...déjame enseñarte, D.E.R.P.Y., muéstranos el universo 9635874 ordena el perro

-Solicitud de guardián 111253 aceptada, mostrando universo responde la I.A.

-¿Ese es...mi mundo? Pregunta Gilda

-Si y no, solamente que aquí ocurrió otra cosa...este universo, esta Equestria esta dominado por la reina oscura Twilight Sparkle responde el perro

-¿Reina oscura? Pregunta Gilda

-Si, durante los eventos del imperio de cristal, antes de que cayera el rey sombra paso su esencia a un cuerpo mas cercano mientras estaba en proceso de ser eliminado, el cuerpo mas cercano fue Twilight Sparkle, cuando la hallaron se encontraba en un grado degenerativo de ella misma en su mente, pasaron días sin mejoras, sin saber que era lo que ocurría realmente hasta que fue muy tarde, el rey sombra tomo control del cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle llamándose reina oscura, en solo unas semanas tomo el control del imperio de cristal al ser inmune a los efectos del corazón y la imposibilidad de su hermano y todo aquel que la conocía para dañarla, al lograr su acometido pretendía ejecutar a la princesa Candance y al príncipe Shining Armor, pero con lo que no contaba el rey sombra es que Twilight Sparkle dejo atrás sus recuerdos y sentimientos, por lo cual los dejo marchar junto con cualquiera que no deseara vivir ahí, solo quedo la reina oscura en el imperio, la soledad del lugar la puso a pensar y paso mucho tiempo tratando de eliminar lo que quedaba de Twilight Sparkle, no lo logro ya que las portadoras de los elementos vinieron a ella y se quedaron a su lado...empezó a aceptar su situación y comenzó a formar un nuevo imperio de cristal junto con sus "amigas" que la aceptaron tal como era ahora, sabia que no podía hacer que la gente la aceptara por las cosas que hizo en el pasado así que hasta ahora forma paso a paso un nuevo mañana para ella y los súbditos que la vieron como su reina

-SI no lo viera, no lo creiria dice Gilda

-Universo 852469 por favor ordena el perro

-¿Que me mostraras ahora? Pregunta Gilda

-En este universo Twilight Sparkle no se encuentra en Equestria en si indica el perro

-¿En donde se encuentra? Pregunta Gilda al ver un gran desierto con piedras flotantes

-Este es el desierto mágico, mas halla del mundo conocido, Twilight Sparkle no pudo resolver el ultimo hechizo de Star Swirl, por lo que se retiro abandonando todo para buscar su lugar en el mundo, encontrando este lugar imbuido por cualquier hechizo magico que fue utilizado de manera incorrecta o accidentalmente, la magia ni se puede destruir, solo se transforma en otra cosa y esta Equestria tenia demasiada magia mal usada y estaba a punto de ser destruido por eso, Twilight descubrió el peligro y a dedico toda su vida a erradicar este error usando esta magia para crear cosas y nueva vida, así como continentes y magia mas halla de todo lo posible, y cambio su nombre a la ermitaña mágica, evitando todo contacto con el exterior pero nunca a dejado solo su hogar ni un solo segundo sabiendo que aún es buscada por sus amigas, no solo a salvado su universo, si no también a evolucionado mas halla de un alicornio

-¿Y este? Pregunta Gilda

-Universo 9633336, aquí Twilight es una princesa...a tomado el lugar de las princesa Luna y celestia como regidora de Equestria, pero eso no es todo, ya que después de mucho esfuerzo logra derrotar a el sucesor de Star Swirl con el cual ahora ha formado una familia, dando a luz dos hijas que son el futuro de su mundo y las nuevas princesas de Equestria

-Esperanza, redención, vida...¿así que solo la protegen a ella? Pregunta Gilda

-No...protegemos lo que representa al igual que a las demás portadoras, princesas y reinas sin importar genero, especie, vida, costumbres, siempre atrás de ellas esta un guardián, defendiéndola de enemigos invisibles para ellas, pero un peligro siempre constante esta cerca ya sea interior o exterior dice el perro

-¿Y que es lo que amenaza nuestro mundo? Pregunta Gilda

-Por desgracia...es exterior y uno muy peligroso para todos, por ahora no puedo decirte mas...solo que espero que Twilight Sparkle logre su acometido ya que si no, sus esperanzas de vida se reducirán indica el perro

-No...ella lo lograra, estoy segura de eso responde Gilda

-Bien...ya somos dos dice el perro cuando todo el lugar se empieza a iluminar

-Gilda..¿estas bien?

-¿Eh?...¿que paso? Pregunta Gilda

-Los infectados se fueron al igual que los extraños, seguimos con vida y después te encontramos aquí...¿no te paso nada?

-No...estoy bien responde Gilda

-Deberíamos de irnos justo como Gordon, no es seguro aquí

-Gordon hizo su elección y cualquiera de ustedes pueden hacerlo, pero yo permaneceré aquí esperando a Twilight, mientras nos mantengamos con vida se que ella regresara y nos dará un mejor mañana a cada uno de nosotros, puedo apostarlo a que lo hará dice Gilda mientras el sol comienza a levantarse dando nuevas esperanzas a los sobrevivientes

-Aquí estamos...aquí es donde se haya el elemento que buscamos dice Twilight

-Esa casa es de...dice Applebloom

-La casa de Rainbow Dash...dice Zecora

-¿Por que regreso a su casa? Pregunta Applebloom

-Supongo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto dice Twilight mientras se van acercando a la derruida casa de la pegaso mas rápida en su historia y unos ojos se asoman por la casa de Rainbow, observando cuidadosamente los que vienen a este lugar


	6. Chapter 6: The Element of Loyalty

**Cuanto tiempo sin leerme ¿verdad?, pero ya saben como es esto, si se empieza a derrumbar la vida real, el otro también, casi tres semanas, pero solo se detuvo el escrito mas no la historia (cuando inventaran una maquina que escriba lo que pienso) tomo tiempo pero aquí esta la continuación y espero se mejore mi situación :P...en fin espero les guste**

Death Guard, The Element of Loyalty

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡A UN LADO PERDEDORES, ALEJENSE DE TODOS! Grita Rainbow Dash golpeando a cada infectado que se cruza en su camino

Dash les abre rutas de escape a cada pony que encuentra arriesgándose cada vez mas ante el gran numero de infectados, siempre ella se había dado a conocer como una heroína, pero esto era algo mas alto que los salvamentos que hacia antes, se exponía demasiado a ser infectada pero todo lo hacia para salvar a lo mas que pudiera

-Ese era el ultimo, ya no hay nadie aquí dice Rainbow

-¡Rainbow!, ¡Rainbow!

-¿Eh?...¿Scootaloo? Pregunta Dash

-¡Estuviste magnifica, sorprendente, genial! Dice Scootaloo muy emocionada

-¡No deberías de estar aquí!, ¿por que no huiste con los demás? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡Quería ver como nos salvabas a todos y les dabas su merecido a todos ellos! Dice Scootaloo

-Mira, no es tiempo para hacer esto debes de irte ahora dice Rainbow

-Pero...yo solo quería animarte dice Scootaloo

-(suspiro) Creo que habrá tiempo para eso...¡DESPUËS DE HUIR DE ESOS! Grita Rainbow al ver a varios pegasos llegar a Ponyville, la situación se estaba poniendo mas critica

Rainbow toma a Scootaloo y empiezan a escapar de los que antes eran sus amigos, compañeros, intenta desesperadamente poner a salvo su vida y la de Scootaloo al tratar de hacer que chocaran entre las casas mientras volaba a máxima velocidad. Gracias a su dominio de ser una experta en el aire logran salir de Ponyville mientras el pueblo cae siendo consumida por las llamas y los infectados, Rainbow Dash continua su vuelo y sigue adelante hasta llegar a Cloudsdale, lugar de refugio para los que quedan de su especie, las nubes blancas y esponjosas cambiaron a hacer de color negro y eléctricos, una barrera para protegerse por el momento, Rainbow se detiene ante una gran nube que se abre y la deja entrar junto con Scootaloo

-Casi no la contábamos...estoy agotada dice Rainbow Dash

-¿Crees que todos en ponyville hayan escapado? Pregunta Scootaloo

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, seguro que están bien...¿puedes pararte en la nube? Pregunta Rainbow

-Si...lo estuve practicando como me enseñaste dice Scootaloo mostrandole que ya podía mantenerse en una nube sin problemas

-De acuerdo, ahora escúchame bien...tengo que regresar y tu te quedaras aquí dice Dash

-¿Que?...pero-pero-pero...dice Scootaloo

-Lo que voy a hacer es peligroso, tengo que volver con Twilight y las demás, aquí estarás a salvo hasta que todo sea seguro, ¿esta bien? Pregunta Rainbow

-¿Estas segura? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Por supuesto, te lo prometo dice Rainbow

-¿Promesa de hermanas? Pregunta Scootaloo muy emocionada

-(suspiro) Promesa de hermana dice Rainbow

-Ok te esperare aquí Rainbow dice Scootaloo

Antes de que Rainbo dejara Cloudsdale

-Rainbow Dash, ¿tienes un segundo? Pregunta Spitfire

-Spitfire...¿que sucede? Pregunta Rainbow

-Necesito pedirte algo urgente dice Spitfire

-¿No puede esperar?, estamos pasando por mucho ahora y Twilight me necesita, si queremos arreglar esto tengo que ir dice Rainbow

-Lo se...pero si lo piensas creo que no hay solución a esto...pero no hablemos de eso ahora...quiero pedirte que te quedes dice Spitfire

-¿Que?...en otras circunstancias no lo dudaría, ¿pero por que ahora? Pregunta Rainbow

-Mira a tu alrededor, ya no somos muchos ahora y la mayoría de los Wonderbolts y guardias han caído o se volvieron uno de ellos, necesito a cada pegaso disponible para proteger la ciudad dice Spitfire

-Pero...ellas me necesitan, mis amigas me necesitan dice Rainbow

-Es por eso que lo que hago esta mal, pero necesito a alguien como tu aquí, pronto sellaremos la ciudad para protegernos mientras pasa esto, de hecho ya estamos comenzando ahora mismo señala Spitfire mientras el sol es cubierto por nubes oscuras electrificadas

-No me hagas decidir por favor dice Rainbow

-Yo tampoco quisiera ponerte en esta situación, pero aun sigues siendo un miembro de los Wonderbolts y tienes un deber que cumplir, pero respetare tu decisión dice Spitfire

Rainbow observa como toda la ciudad se encerraba a si misma mientras aleteos y jadeos se empezaban a escuchar, acercándose a la ciudad

-¡LOS INFECTADOS YA VIENEN! Grita Soarin

-Rainbow, necesito tu respuesta dice Spitfire

-Yo...yo...yo...me quedo dice Rainbow mientras el ultimo rayo de luz desaparece de Cloudsdale

-Gracias...te prometo que cuando sea mas seguro afuera podrás ir, serán unos días espero...y estoy segura que tus amigas entenderán dice Spitfire

-Lo se, Twilight me pidió que salvara a cuantos pudiera, prácticamente...lo estoy haciendo dice Rainbow Dash

-Me alegra oírte decirlo, ahora descansa...estoy segura que estarás algo cansada hablaremos mas tarde dice Spitfire

-Rainbow...¿que ocurrió? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Nada, solo un cambio de planes...me quedare unos días antes de volver con Twilight y las demás dice Rainbow

-¿Crees que incluso Applebloom y Sweetie Bell están seguras? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Eso no se duda, ni tu debes de dudarlo dice Rainbow Dash

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Afueras de Ponyville, casa de Rainbow Dash

-Aquí es...nunca tuve oportunidad de visitar su casa en si dice Twilight

-Las casas en los cielos no son habitables para aquellos que no tienen alas dice Zecora

-¿Así que el elemento de la lealtad esta ahí? Pregunta Applebloom

-Lo mas probable, es donde la luz marco el camino...pero no tengo idea de como subir dice Twilight

-Podrías usar tu magia dice Applebloom

-Podría, pero no quiero atraer a ningún infectado ahora, mientras los levito y mantengo en las nubes generaría demasiada magia dice Twilight

-Creo poder solucionar eso, este brebaje que traje en mis alforjas nos servirán, son de levitación y podrá mantenernos en las nubes, lo único que harías seria subirnos indica Zecora

-Bien...pero creo que en Undead no serviría dice Twilight

-...

-Yo puedo quedarme con el mientras ustedes suben dice Applebloom

-Es una buena idea, pero antes de subir dime Undead...¿que sientes? Pregunta Twilight

-Siento...vida...y no vida responde Undead

-Primera vez que habla mas extrañamente dice Twilight

-Supongo que indica que hay algo haya arriba, tendremos que ir con cuidado dice Zecora

-También pienso lo mismo...aunque quisiera que lo que me imagino no sea la verdad dice Twilight

Twilight se empieza a concentrar y utiliza su cuerno para empezar a levantar a ella y a Zecora, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash que a visto mejores días, el arcoiris que emanaba antes ahora solo sacaba niebla lo cual explicaba el siniestro ambiente que hacia, mientras Applebloom se quedaba con el infectado Undead que permanece en silencio y alerta

-Bueno...¿te gusta...algo? Pregunta Applebloom

-...

Zecora y Twilight llegan a la entrada de la casa que esta aparentemente sellada, ademas de las ventanas pero tenia muchos agujeros mas o menos grandes, del tamaño de un potrillo para ser exacto

-¿Sucede algo Twilight? Pregunta Zecora

-Si...Rainbow me dijo que no sellaría su casa ya que nada le sucedería, pero viéndola ahora...me da la sospecha de que alguien vive o vivió aquí durante un largo tiempo, es extraño dice Twilight

-No parece haber entrada alguna, aunque hay varios huecos del tamaño de Applebloom...debe de haber una forma de entrar dice Zecora

-Por aquí...esta pared, no esta fija dice Twilight empujando un pedazo de nube que se abre fácilmente

-Nunca había visitado la casa de un pegaso antes, simplemente es sorprendente a pesar de como esta ahora, estoy segura que tenia mejor aspecto dice Zecora mientras entran

La casa de Rainbow en el pasado era como todas las demás de pegasos que fue hechas con nubes, blanco y esponjado, con sus adornos y muebles especialmente creados por ellos, pero ahora esta casa estaba derruida, con varios agujeros, polvo y con algo de la niebla que expide desde afuera

-No parece haber nadie, sera mejor buscar el elemento y a Rainbow Dash...si ella esta aquí dice Twilight

Zecora empieza por revisar lo que seria la cocina mientras Twilight revisa la sala, no dejan un hueco sin revisar aunque hallan extraños hallazgos como comida medio podrida, una tina de baño algo estancada, ademas de sitios que parecían haber sido limpiados hace unos días, pero ni señas del elemento o de Rainbow

-Revisare la habitación, ¿puedes revisar lo demas? Pregunta Zecora

-Seguro...no tardare y ten cuidado...siento que no estamos solas dice Twilight

Abajo

-Están tardando algo, ¿no te parece? Pregunta Applebloom

-...

-uhmm...¿que se siente ser tu?...¿puedes sentir algo? Pregunta Applebloom

-...

-Mi hermana decía que no pueden sentir nada, ni siquiera dolor...pero también decía que no podían pensar, pero tu si piensas y creo que también puedes sentir indica Applebloom

-No...puedo...frio y...calor...dolor o...alegría...perdí todo eso...ahora ni siquiera puedo...oler responde Undead

-¿Pero entonces no respiras?, todo lo que se mueva debe de respirar y oler...por ejemplo...hmmm...ah...esta flor...huélela dice Applebloom poniéndoselo una flor en su nariz

-...

-¿No huele bien?...es triste que ni por algo tan simple, no puedas apreciarlo dice Applebloom oliendo la flor

-Margarita dice Undead

-¿Que? Pregunta Applebloom

-Es el olor...de una margarita dice Undead

-Si puedes oler...grandioso dice Applebloom

-Solo por que...tu...lo oliste...pude captarlo dice Undead

-Entonces...eso significa que si yo siento, tu sientes...¿y si hago esto que sientes? Pregunta Applebloom abrazando a Undead

-Se siente...cálido...recuerdo...un abrazo...alguien...especial dice Undead recordando un fragmento de su pasado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos hermano juguemos

-Ahora no, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-¿Pero jugaras conmigo después?

-Si, lo prometo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Pasa algo malo? Pregunta Applebloom

-...no...responde Undead

Arriba

Zecora llega a la única habitación que había y al momento de tratar de entrar nota que esta cerrada, solo había un hueco en la pared y al asomarse nota que habia velas encendidas que se apagan rápidamente

-¿Hallaste algo? Pregunta Twilight

-No...esta cerrado, habrá que derribarlo para entrar dice Zecora

-Ok...¿estas segura que no hay nada del otro lado?, no quisiera abrir y que algo nos atacara dice Twilight

-No estoy segura, pero es la ultima habitación que no hemos revisado...abras notado que no parece estar abandonada después de todo dice Zecora

-Lo he notado también...pero si hay alguien aquí...¿por que se esconde de nosotras?, ya habrá notado que no estamos infectadas, o tal vez no se encuentre ahora dice Twilight

-Habrá que averiguarlo, ¿lista? Pregunta Zecora

-Si...a la 1...a las 2...!y a las tres¡ cuenta Twilight derrumbando la puerta junto con Zecora provocando una gran nube de polvo que las ciega por un momento

-*Coff*coff*...no veo nada dice Twilight

-Espera a que se disipe y así podremos...ver...oh cielos dice Zecora

-*Coff*...¿que dijis...tes? Pregunta Twilight observando lo que había adentro de esta habitación

Ambas veían con algo de asombro y tristeza un hallazgo sin precedentes, Rainbow Dash, la única que podía hacer el Sonic Rainboom, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad, una miembro de los Wonderbolts, yacía en su cama cubierta con una sabana, su cuerpo mostraba signos de pudrición pero su melena y cola aun mantenían el color del arcoiris que siempre la caracterizaba, a su alrededor había velas y fotos de ella junto a las demás...las aventuras de Rainbow Dash habían terminado

-Lo lamento Twilight dice Zecora

-No tenia que pasar esto...no tenia que...debí evitarlo, debí haberlo evitado dice Twilight entre sollozos en la cama de Rainbow Dash

-No podías hacer nada, no tienes por que culparte...por su cuerpo veo que ella no sucumbió a la infección, si no a heridas en su cuerpo...deberías de estar agradecida de que no murió a causa de esto que nos sigue matando a todos dice Zecora

-Eso no cambia el hecho que perdí a otra amiga...no puedo caminar un paso sin darme cuenta que he perdido mas de lo que me imagine dice Twilight

-Lamentarte no la volverá a la vida, nuestras sospechas estaban correctas, alguien estuvo con ella...y siguió estando aquí por lo que se ve, deberíamos buscarlo y llevarlo con nosotros dice Zecora

-Si...busquemos el elemento y a aquel que estuvo con Rainbow, quisiera saber que sucedió este tiempo que nos separamos dice Twilight

-Twilight...mira esto dice Zecora

-¿Que es?...*sniff* pregunta Twilight

-Todas estas fotos...son de ustedes juntas ¿no es así? Pregunta Zecora

-Si, así es responde Twilight

-¿Por que tu retrato en todas las fotos están rotas?...no hay ni uno que no haya sido quitado o borrado dice Zecora

-¿Que significa esto?...eso quiere decir que...me odiaba...¿me odio hasta el final? Se pregunta Twilight

-No digas eso Twilight, debe de haber otra explicación...ella era una amiga muy leal, ya sea en las buenas o en las malas, no lo olvides dice Zecora

-Algo no anda bien aquí...dice Twilight

-Tienes razón, algo falta...estaba aquí y ahora ya no esta dice Zecora

-La luz mostraba que el elemento estaba aquí, pero solo Rainbow se encuentra aquí...¿donde esta el elemento de la lealtad? Pregunta Twilight

-Puede ser que...Twilight, usa de nuevo tu tiara para encontrar el elemento, creo que algo nos acaba de burlar dice Zecora

-Vayamos por los demás elementos, están abajo con Applebloom y Undead, después regresaremos y le daré una digna sepultura a ella, no merece estar así dice Twilight dejando atrás el cuerpo de su antigua amiga

Abajo

-Mira ya regresan...¡Twilight!...tengo algo que contarte dice Applebloom

-Ahora no Applebloom, préstame el elemento de la honestidad y los demás por favor dice Twilight

-Seguro...aquí están dice Applebloom

Twilight comienza a usar de nuevo su tiara, pero esta vez la luz empieza a zigzaguear como también subir y bajar, claramente indicando que se esta alejando

-Lo sospechaba, algo tomo el elemento y se lo esta llevando dice Zecora

-¿Por que?...¿para que?...se pregunta Twilight

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applebloom

-Te lo explicare después, hay que seguir esa dirección antes de que se aleje mas dice Twilight

-Tienes razón, hay que darnos prisa dice Zecora

-¡Esperenme!...¡Undead vamos! Indica Applebloom corriendo atrás de Twilight y Zecora

Undead observa como se van alejando, pero antes de ir con ellas observa la casa en las nubes y su pecho comienza a brillar para que en tan solo un instante se apague y reanude el camino después

-¿Hacia donde se esta dirigiendo? Pregunta Zecora

-A Cloudsdale...se esta dirigiendo a Cloudsdale responde Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ok, ahora trata de volar un poco mas rápido dice Rainbow

-Lo intentare responde Scootaloo

De los días que le había prometido Spitfire a Rainbow, se habían vuelto semanas, ya no sabían que había pasado en el mundo exterior y permanecen encerrados sin saber si siguen convida los demás o si el mundo se había acabado y eran los que quedaban, trataban de llevar una vida normal tratando de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y continuar adelante, pero mientras eso pasaba Rainbow le enseñaba a Scootaloo a volar como ella ya que había decidido llevarla y juntas buscar a Twilight para arreglar el problema

-Ahora una piruetas en el aire dice Rainbow

-¿Podre hacerlo? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Por supuesto, yo soy la que te esta enseñando...confía en mi dice Rainbow

-Ok...tratare dice Scootaloo comenzando a dar de vueltas hacia atrás

-Eso parece peligroso dice Spitfire

-¿A que has venido? Pregunta Rainbow

-Solo vine a ver...¿aun sigues enojada conmigo? Pregunta Spitfire

-¿No debería?...se que fue decisión mía quedarme, pero mantenerme aquí mas tiempo de lo planeado no me agrada responde Rainbow

-Ya te lo dije, aun no es seguro ir afuera y no podemos abrir ni una parte de nuestro muro, entiende...el futuro de Equestria esta aquí ahora, si sobrevivimos podremos continuar en vez de terminar dice Spitfire

-No sabre mucho de historia pero eso no le fue bien a nuestros antepasados, solo ver por si mismos dice Rainbow

-Escúchame bien...no permitiré que sigas cuestionándome ya que yo...dice Spitfire

-Spit...tenemos un problema dice Soarin

-¿Que a sucedido? Pregunta Spitfire

-No aquí...ven conmigo dice Soarin

-Discutiremos esto después dice Spitfire

-Si, capitana...dice Rainbow muy fríamente

-¿Crees que ella tenga razón? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Dime...¿te preocupas por tus amigas? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-...Si...responde Scootaloo

-Entonces ella esta equivocada, ya que separarnos de lo que mas queremos en nuestras vidas no es nada cool...pronto nos iremos así que descansa, practicaremos mañana temprano dice Rainbow Dash

-Si...practicare con todas mis fuerzas responde Scootaloo

Mientras

-¿COMO QUE LA COMIDA ESTA PODRIDA? Grita Spitfire

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, la hemos mantenido lo mejor que pudimos y aun así todo se a podrido dice Soarin

-Esto no es natural, podría ser causa de la infección o tal vez alguien intenta hacernos salir dice Spitfire

-Aunque así fuera, ¿como en tan poco tiempo eliminas los alimentos? Pregunta Soarin

-¿Aun queda comida buena? Pregunta Spitfire

-Solo un poco para dos días, o menos...eso si quieres alimentar a todos los que están aquí indica Soarin

-Esto no es bueno...tendremos que abrir y salir en busca de alimentos dice Spitfire

-¿Pero y los infectados de afuera? Pregunta Soarin

-Hace días ya no escuchamos nada y tampoco se han estrellado contra el muro, posiblemente se habrán retirado, abriremos un lado del muro para dejar salir a tres de nosotros y buscar alimentos, si es mas seguro enviaremos grupos a buscar tanto comida como sobrevivientes pegasos dice Spitfire

-¿Que hay de los unicornios y ponys terrestres? Pregunta Soarin

-Ellos no pueden subir hasta aquí...que Celestia me perdone por dejar a los mas desamparados solos por si mismos dice Spitfire mientras una sombra se empieza a mover hacia afuera

Medianoche

Toc-Toc-Toc

-¿Quien sera a estas horas? Se pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Buenas noches dice Soarin

-Soarin...¿que haces aquí? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Bueno...digamos que las puertas se han abierto para ti dice Soarin

-¡Scootaloo despierta! Ordena Rainbow

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Es hora de irnos, vamos arriba ordena Rainbow Dash

Después

-Por fin llegan dice Spitfire

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Sucedió un imprevisto así que aprovechando esto puedes irte si lo deseas dice Spitfire

-¿Que quieres decir con imprevisto? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-(suspiro)...Nuestras reservas de alimentos se pudrieron, si no obtenemos alimento y en gran cantidad, no sobreviviremos, enviare a unos cuantos a buscar comida y en eso...puedes retirarte y gracias por quedarte aquí este tiempo dice Spitfire

-Gracias...les prometo algo, aguanten todo lo que puedan ya que se que entre Twilight, yo y las demás podremos solucionarlo todo dice Rainbow Dash

-Bien...oírte decir eso me da esperanzas dice Spitfire

-Iré a ver como van con la apertura, antes de que me ponga a llorar dice Soarin

-¿Esta abajo? Pregunta Rainbow

-Si, no quiero alertar a nadie, ademas de que en caso de que algo salga mal...podamos cerrarlo rápidamente dice Spitfire

Abajo del edificio, los ingenieros que pusieron el muro abren con delicadeza una parte de él para que haga la función de una puerta, la puerta principal estaba completamente cerrada así que este vendría siendo una puerta trasera, también fueron los que diseñaron las plataformas y pisos especiales para que pudieran descansar los pegasos de estar esquivando la nube eléctrica ya que todo lo que rodeaba estaba imbuido con electricidad, pero no contaban con que al momento de abrir su puerta alguien les arrebatara la vida dejando una entrada muy peligrosa abierta

-¿Chicos como van?...¿hola?...¿todo esta bien? Pregunta Soarin

-AHHHHHHHHH-

-¡POR CELESTIA! Grita Soarin al ser emboscado por infectados

-¿Que sucede ahí abajo? Pregunta Spitfire

-Iré a revisar

-RARRRRRR-

-¡INFECTADOS!

-¡CIERREN TODO, NO DEJEN QUE ENTREN! Ordena Spitfire

A pesar de sus esfuerzos no habían considerado un ataque tan pronto, por lo que solo lograron cerrarles una entrada, la cual no lograría durar mucho

-¿Que haremos?

-¡RAINBOW, AVISA A TODO EL MUNDO Y DA LA ORDEN DE ABRIR EL MURO! Grita Spitfire

-¿Pero que hay de los infectados ahí afuera? Pregunta Rainbow

-¡YA NO IMPORTA, SI LOGRAN PASAR NADA LOS DETENDRA...POR LO MENOS ASÍ TENDRAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCAPAR, AHORA VE...AGUANTARE TANTO COMO PUEDA! Grita Spitfire mientras junto con otros Wonderbolts tratan de mantener la puerta cerrada

-¡Vamos Scoo...avisa a todos, yo abriré los muros! Ordena Rainbow

-¡Si! Responde Scootaloo

Ambas vuelan a máxima velocidad, en un momento Rainbow ve a Scootaloo volar con todas sus fuerzas y se siente orgullosa por eso, se apresura hasta el lugar donde están los controles del muro y así crear varias salidas posibles, pero algo la va siguiendo también

-¡DESPIERTEN TODOS, DESPIERTEN, HAY QUE EVACUAR, LOS INFECTADOS ENTRARÓN! Grita Scootaloo por las calles de la ciudad, despertando a todos que empiezan a entrar en pánico

En los controles

-¡Abre el muro! Ordena Rainbow

-No puedo hacerlo sin autorización

-Yo soy tu autorización, así que abre esos muros o todos moriremos ordena Rainbow

-De-de acuerdo

-Debemos de estar rodeados así que abre lentamente, deja que se estrellen contra el muro para que halla una abertura por donde podamos irnos ordena Rainbow

-De acuerdo, abriendo el muro, lentamente...

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta Rainbow

-Elemento de la lealtad, has vivido demasiado tiempo...

En las calles

-Un poco mas...solo un poco mas y todos podrán salir dice Scootaloo mientras todos miran con horror como el cielo esta lleno de infectados, pero había zonas donde no estaban así que intentarían encontrarlas para escapar, sin embargo el muro se queda a medio abrir

-¿Que sucedió?

-¿Por que pararón?

-Rainbow...dice Scootaloo volando hacia el lugar de los controles

En la puerta

¿Que a sucedido?

-¡No se distraigan, debemos de aguantar! Ordena Spitfire

Pero en el momento que dice eso, la puerta cede y cae encima de ella mientras que sus compañeros son atacados por los infectados y comienzan a meterse centenares de ellos, Cloudsdale había sido violada y todos los sobrevivientes intentaban huir por donde pudieran, incluso por las estrechas salientes del muro, muriendo electrocutados o atrapados por los infectados, solo unos alcanzaron a huir y los demás sucumbieron

-¡Rainbow, Rainbow! Dice Scootaloo mientras busca en el lugar alguna seña de ella, pero solo encuentra restos de los controles y al operador muerto...

-Ughhh...

-¡Rainbow!...¿que sucedió? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Sal...de aquí...es...peligroso dice Rainbow

-No te dejare, tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos apóyate en mi dice Scootaloo

-Mis alas...no...podre...vo-lar dice Rainbow

-Entonces volare por las dos dice Scootaloo

A pesar de tener alas pequeñas y poder casi cargar a Rainbow, se tira desde arriba y usa las corrientes de aire que hay en la ciudad para elevarse, con dificultad se mantiene en el aire ademas de empeorar la situación cuando los infectados comenzaron a perseguirlas

-¡Oh no...oh no...vamos alas, vuelen vuelen! Dice Scootaloo a punto de ser alcanzada

Pero de la nada aparece Spitfire que embiste a sus perseguidores y empieza a combatir contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas

-¡SAL DE AQUI NIÑA! Grita Spitfire

-¿Por donde? Pregunta Scootaloo

-¡POR DONDE ENTRARON, HAZLO RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE YA NO PUEDAS, VE! Ordena Spitfire que se lleva a los infectados a otro sitio

Scootaloo siguiendo las indicaciones de Spitfire se apresura a la entrada trasera mientras los gritos de agonía no dejaban de sonar, entra en el edificio y se dirige hacia donde estaba la puerta, evita tocar el piso ya que no tiene el piso especial y podría electrocutarse junto con Rainbow, milagrosamente logran salir sin ningún percance y comienzan a descender mientras Cloudsdale caía al igual que Canterlot y Ponyville lo hicieron primero

-¿A-donde...vas? Pregunta Rainbow

-A donde te reunirias con Twilight, ella nos ayudara...debe de estar esperándote y te curara dice Scootaloo

-Je...no estoy segura que siga ahí...tarde demasiado...dice Rainbow

-Tiene que estar, es la única que te podrá ayudar...estarás bien y podremos seguir juntas dice Scootaloo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Nunca vi un cielo tan oscuro dice Zecora

-Es el muro eléctrico, una de las medidas de defensa de la princesa Luna, mientras la princesa Celestia trataba de descubrir una cura, su hermana Luna ideo los planes de defensa...pero nada salio como se debía...nada responde Twilight

Encima de ellas estaba una gran nube oscura eléctrica, lo que antes era una ciudad muy hermosa ahora parecía una de pesadillas, los cuatro no sabían que horrores habían pasado ahí o por que el elemento fue llevado ahí

-¿Que es ese olor?...pregunta Applebloom

-Viene de ese lugar, espera aquí Applebloom ordena Zecora

-¿Es lo que creo que es? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...lo que paso allá arriba y lo que tenemos aquí confirma cual fue el destino de lo que estaban ahí indica Zecora

Exactamente abajo de la ciudad se encontraban cientos de cadáveres, la mayoría de pegasos que cayeron por haber sido asesinados por los infectados o por haber entrado en contacto con el muro y fueron cayendo atravesándolo, dejándolos chamuscados

-Tenemos que recuperar el elemento y salir de aquí cuanto antes, no creo que sea seguro quedarnos mas tiempo dice Twilight

-Todavía tengo poción que podemos usar dice Zecora

-No servirá, la mayoría del piso fue reducido para evitar alguna infiltración, solo hay pocos sitios donde pararse, tendré que usar mi magia para levitarnos y llegar a estos sitios, el problema es encontrar la manera de entrar dice Twilight

-Si el que tomo el elemento pudo llegar, debe de haber alguna entrada dice Zecora

-No hay que perder mas tiempo, Applebloom quédate con Undead, no tardaremos dice Twilight

-Pero podría ayudar dice Applebloom

-Si uso mas magia de la necesaria no sera seguro, aún con nosotras dos solamente seguirá siendo inseguro, protegela con todo Undead ordena Twilight

-...ok... responde Undead

-Vamos Zecora, tenemos que tener cuidado, no sabemos que hallaremos ahí arriba dice Twilight

Twilight usa su magia para comenzar a flotar junto con Zecora y se empiezan a alejar hacia arriba para llegar a Cloudsdale, mientras Undead se encamina hasta el cementerio donde están los cuerpos

-Todos ellos...nunca vi en mi vida tanta muerte...dice Applebloom

-...

-¿Quien nos podría traer a un lugar como este? Se pregunta Applebloom

Twilight y Zecora se acercan a Cloudsdale que muestra señales de no haberse abierto por completo, solo había hendiduras muy chicas y varias de ellos tienen cadáveres todavía

-No creo que halla cruzado por estos sitios, es muy peligroso cruzarlos dice Zecora

-¿Eh? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Zecora

-Creo haber visto algo, se fue por ahí indica Twilight

-¿Infectado? Pregunta Zecora

-No...no creo que sea uno de ellos...vayamos a investigar dice Twilight

Twilight había visto una sombra que las empieza a guiar hasta un lugar donde se encuentra la abertura que abrieron hace tiempo

-Entro por aquí dice Twilight

-Por aquí debieron haberse metido los infectados...pero no fue abierto por afuera, si no por dentro dice Zecora

-Habrá sucedido algo ahí adentro para arriesgarse a abrir por aquí dice Twilight

-Pasemos con cuidado, siento que no estamos solas dice Zecora

AL momento de entrar, Twilight ilumina el lugar que muestra todo el piso electrificado y solo habia un pasillo el cual siguen muy atentas a cualquier sonido extraño para después salir y ver el final que habia sucedido aquí

-Podemos pararnos aquí, mira todo esto...cuando visite la ciudad nunca la vi de esta manera dice Twilight

Los edificios estaban todos llenos de polvo y cadáveres putrefactos, varias plataformas donde se podían parar estaban destruidas y el ambiente oscuro del lugar cubría todo a excepciones donde todavía había luz gracias a las lamparas mágicas que usaban para mantenerse alumbrados

-Tardaremos mucho en buscar el elemento dice Zecora

-Tal vez no...observa, hay alguien ahí arriba señala Twilight una torre muy alta que era una de las estructuras mas solidas aun

-¿Como subiremos ahí? Pregunta Zecora

-Usaremos esa torre que esta estrellada junto a la otra, desde ahí hallaremos la forma de subir indica Twilight

Comienzan su recorrido tratando de eviatr hacer mucho ruido así como magia para cruzar los sitios mas peligrosos así como también evitar entrar a algún edificio, ya que no sabían si algo vivía adentro vivo o muerto, suben por los escombros hasta la torre inclinada y paso a paso avanzan sin problemas

-Sigue siendo alto dice Twilight

-Espera, mira ahí indica Zecora un balcón

-Tendremos que saltar, tu primero Zecora...te mantendré segura

-De acuerdo...aquí voy dice Zecora saltando para caer a salvo en el balcón

-Ahora yo dice Twilight realizando el mismo salto que Zecora

-¿Como regresaremos desde aquí? Pregunta Zecora

-Ya hallaremos la forma cuando nos estemos yendo del lugar dice Twilight

Reanudan su avance, subiendo escalera tras escalera en espiral la cual parecía no tener fin alguno hasta que llegan hasta arriba

-¿Que es este lugar? Pregunta Twilight

-El cuarto de control del muro responde una voz

-¿Quien esta ahí? Pregunta Zecora

-Espera...¿Scootaloo? Pregunta Twilight

-Twilight Sparkle...por fin apareces dice Scootaloo que esta algo sucia así como tener la melena larga y su apariencia hace notar que esta desnutrida

-Me alegra que estés viva...¿que haces en un lugar como este? Pregunta Twilight

-Algo no esta bien dice Zecora

-Yo te traje aquí dice Scootaloo sin importarle que estuviera Zecora

-¿Eras la que estaba en la casa de Rainbow?...necesito que me cuentes que sucedió, pero primero hay que salir de aquí

"Fue su culpa"

-No vas a salir de aquí Twilight dice Scootaloo

-¿Que?...no es momento para bromas dice Twilight

-Twilight, tenemos que irnos ahora dice Zecora

-No nos podemos ir sin ella y el elemento dice Twilight

-¿Buscas esto? Pregunta Scootaloo mostrandole el collar del elemento

-Me alegra que lo tengas, vamos...supongo que te asustaste cuando llegamos a la casa de Rainbow, pero no debes de tenernos miedo, ahora estas a salvo dice Twilight

"Miente"

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, ademas ya te dije que no saldrás de aquí dice Scootaloo

-Twilight, hay algo malo en el aire, puedo sentirlo...tenemos que retirarnos dice Zecora

-Es solo Scootaloo, pero no comprendo tu enojo dice Twilight

-¿Quieres entenderlo?...bien dice Scootaloo

"Ella lo hizo"

-¿Por que me miras de esa forma? Pregunta Twilight

-Por que te odio, fue tu culpa que perdiera a mi hermana dice Scootaloo

-¿Que?...no, yo no hice tal cosa dice Twilight

-¿Hermana? Pregunta Zecora

-Rainbow Dash se volvió su hermana adoptiva hace tiempo, pero te aseguro que yo no la lastime dice Twilight

"Miente"

-Ella deseaba reunirse contigo y las demás, Cloudsdale fue sellada con nosotras adentro y no pudo ir hacia donde se verían, pasaron semanas sin saber que había sido de ti y las otras pero ella siempre decia que pronto iría sin mas tardanza, incluso me llevaría a mi también y todas estaríamos juntas de nuevo, pero hubo un accidente y todos murieron, escape con Rainbow Dash y viajamos hasta el sitio de la reunión, cuando llegamos no estabas dice Scootaloo

-Debió ser cuando estaba de viaje en otro sitio, pero te juro que volví varias veces para comprobar si ya estaban ahí o no, pero ni una se presento, escúchame Scootaloo, se que habrá sido duro que Rainbow falleciera, comprendo ese dolor ya que he visto que cada una de mis amigos y amigas que quería murieron, incluso frente a mi dice Twilight

-¿Esa fue tu mejor excusa?...Rainbow deseaba tanto verte, incluso esperamos días ahí mientras sus heridas se volvían peor, trate de salvarla pero no pude, ella me enseño a volar mientras esperábamos y no logre regresare ese favor que hizo, buscaba comida, agua limpia, vendas, todo...pero fue inútil, al final ella murió y me dejo su collar, me dijo que tenia que encontrarte y dártelo...que todo estaría bien ademas de estar a salvo junto contigo...pero yo se la verdad de ti Twilight...tu y las princesas lo ocultaron todo, pudieron salvarnos, pudieron salvar a Rainbow...pero en ves de eso ocultaron todo y dejaron que muriéramos dice Scotaloo

-¿Que esta diciendo Twilight? Pregunta Zecora

-¿Donde leíste eso? Pregunta Twilight

-Yo siempre regresaba aquí una vez que se calmaron las cosas para buscar cosas útiles, halle los documentos en la oficina de Spitfire, todo estaba ahí...la villa que fue destruida, el infectado con que experimentaban, como no pudieron contenerlo y sobre todo, como fracasaron en protegernos dice Scootaloo

-...Dame el elemento Scootaloo, todo estará bien dice Twilight con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿Twilight? Pregunta Zecora

-Ves...sigues sin admitir tu error...sabes que fue tu culpa dice Scootaloo

"Mátala"

-No me obligues a tomarlo por la fuerza dice Twilight

-Si lo quieres tanto ven por el dice Scootaloo

"Mátala"

-Scootaloo, es mi ultima advertencia dice Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT!...(bofetada)...

-¿Que?...¿por que? Pregunta Twilight

-Concéntrate, algo aquí esta jalando los hilos de esta conversación dice Zecora

-Yo...yo...lo siento, no se que me paso, Scootaloo...si de algo sirve lo siento, lo siento todo...pero deseo arreglar esto con todas ustedes, Zecora, tu, Applebloom, ella se alegrara de saber que estas viva dice Twilight

-¿Applebloom?...¿esta viva? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Si, vamos...salgamos de aquí para que nos reunamos con ella dice Twilight

-Yo...yo...dice Scootaloo

"MIENTE"

-¡MENTIROSA, NO SALDRAS VIVA DE AQUI! Grita Scootaloo atravesando a ambas y tirándose por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal que hace eco en todo el lugar

-Oh no...dice Zecora

De repente toda Cloudsdale pasa de ser silenciosa a bulliciosa al escucharse sonidos de aleteos así como jadeos que salen de los edificios, ya que el ruido atrae a los infectados que se quedaron rezagados en el lugar así como los que se infectaron en la matanza

-¡TWILIGHT VAMONOS! Grita Zecora

-¡NO!...¡no me iré sin Scootaloo! Dice Twilight mientras se tira igual por la ventana y usa su magia para elevarse y perseguir a Scootaloo

-Por los antiguos...tengo que alcanzarla dice Zecora regresando por donde entraron mientras una sombra negra observa muy gustoso lo que había provocado

Afuera

-¡SCOOTALOO REGRESA! Grita Twilight

-¡NUNCA LO HARE! Responde Scootaloo

-(Debo de alcanzarla, no puedo permitir que tenga el mismo destino que las demás) piensa Twilight mientras desciende y vuelve a elevarse, tal vez no pueda volar pero se impulsa y usa su entorno a su favor para mantenerse cerca de Scootaloo

-RARRRRRR-

-¡No ustedes! Dice Twilight

Usando sus experiencias en escapes, empieza a evadir a los infectados usando su magia para tele-transportarse y usar objetos como defensas, pero no desiste en seguir a Scootaloo que también tiene sus problemas para evadir a los infectados. Zecora se las ingenia para salir de la torre en una pieza, corriendo por las azoteas y tirando cosas como rocas y cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcanze

-¡Twilight, déjala! Dice Zecora

-¡No puedo hacerlo, ella es importante! Dice Twilight

-¡Trata de acorralarla por ese lado, tengo una idea! Indica Zecora que se adentra a uno de los edificios mientras es seguida por los infectados

Twilight hace caso a Zecora y se apresura a dejar atrás a sus perseguidores y acercarse lo mas posible a Scootaloo que se da cuenta que no solo los infectados la están alcanzando

-¿COMO PUEDES IGUALAR MI VELOCIDAD?...¡SOLO RAINBOW PUEDE HACERLO! Grita Scootaloo

-¡Déjame ayudarte antes de que sea tarde! Indica Twilight casi alcanzándola junto con los infectados

-Llegue a tiempo dice Zecora saliendo de una puerta

Zecora toma posición cuando están a punto de cruzar por debajo de un puente y Twilight se esmera de tomar a Scootaloo antes, en tan solo segundos Twilight toma a Scootaloo y se transportan a un balcón donde ambas caen mientras Zecora empuja en pedazo de escombro el cual cae encima de los infectados llevándoselos hasta abajo

-Scootaloo...¿estas bien? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Están bien ambas? Pregunta Zecora

-Creo que si...pero Scootaloo dice Twilight

-Tranquila, solo esta desmayada...toma el elemento mientras yo la llevo a ella y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren dice Zecora

-De acuerdo, resiste Scootaloo...pronto te sacaremos de aquí dice Twilight

Twilight junto a Zecora empiezan a regresar por donde entraron pero el lugar ya estaba lleno de decenas de infectados

-Estamos atrapadas dice Twilight

-No hay que rendirnos ahora, debemos hallar la salida dice Zecora

Abajo

¿Que sucede ahí arriba? Pregunta Applebloom

-...

-Algo malo esta pasando, tenemos que ayudarlas dice Applebloom

-...

-¡Undead!...¿a donde vas? Pregunta Applebloom

El guardian infectado se abalanza a la zanja de muertos y se para en medio de ellos, Applebloom trata de alcanzarlo pero se detiene en la orilla y mira asombrada como su pecho empieza a brillar y varias luces empiezan a revolotear a su alrededor

-Sorprendente dice Applebloom

"Ten cuidado hermanita, no te vayas a caer adentro"

-No lo haré Applejack...¿Applejack? Pregunta Applebloom

"Eyup, debes de tener cuidado"

-¿Big? Pregunta Applebloom

"Mi niña, ten cuidado con lo que vendrá"

-¿Abuela?...¿que esta sucediendo? Pregunta Applebloom

"Un tiro directo al engrane principal debería de abrir el muro"

-...De...acuerdo dice Undead tomando un pedazo de metal que había en el suelo, lo alza y de adentro de la capucha sus ojos empezaron a brillar unas flamas azules

Arriba

-Mantente cerca de mi Twilight, tratare de atraerlos y entonces correrás para salir de aquí por donde venimos dice Zecora

-Dije que no perdería a nadie mas, así que estamos juntas en esto...¿eh? Se pregunta Twilight

-¿Twilight?...¡Twilight regresa! Ordena Zecora al ver que Twilight se acercaba a los infectados

-Puedo ver...otras cosas...un engrane...en esa dirección señala Twilight la torre de donde venían

-¡TWILIGHT CUIDADO! Grita Zecora cuando los infectados se lanzan hacia ella

Un sonido muy fino y penetrante detiene a los infectados que se quedan quietos dirigiendo su atención a la nube del muro, de ella una vara de metal atraviesa rápidamente la nube y se dirige hacia la torre, al momento de chocar produce un gran eco y después todo se empieza a mover

-¿Que esta sucediendo? Pregunta Zecora

-¿Que estaba haciendo? Pregunta Twilight

El muro se comienza nuevamente a abrir y deja paso la luz solar en aquel lugar después de tanto tiempo, pero debido a la condición en que se encontraba la ciudad, mas de la mitad de Cloudsdale se empezó a derrumbar conforme se abría el muro

-¡La ciudad se esta cayendo, tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí! dice Twilight

-¡No hay tiempo Twilight, no alcanzaremos la salida! Dice Zecora

-¡Entonces improvisaremos una!...¡por ahi! Señala Twilight a un pedazo de piso que se estaba desprendiendo

El ruido que producía la destrucción de la ciudad las cubría mientras los infectados solo caían en masa al quedar atrapados en los escombros, el sonido del todo el lugar les impedía moverse al no determinar hacia donde ir

Abajo

-¡AHHHHHH! Grita Applebloom al tratar de esquivar los restos que caían

-...

-¡UNDEAD! Grita Applebloom

Undead levanta desde abajo a Applebloom y empiezan a esquivar escombro por escombro, desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes, tratando de no quedar aplastados bajo esta lluvia de restos de la ciudad

Arriba

-¡Cuando estemos cerca del suelo nos tele-transportare a un lugar seguro, así que sostente fuerte! Indica Twilight

-¡De acuerdo! Responde Zecora sosteniendo mejor a Scootaloo

El lugar donde se encontraban por fin se desprende y pasan sin problemas el muro que casí termina de abrirse y observan como los infectados o eran arrastrados por los escombros o chocaban con el muro eléctrico, la roca caía rápidamente, haciendo casi volar por los aires a las dos juntas que se sostienen con todo lo que tienen

Abajo

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Indica Applebloom

-Se...acercan dice Undead

-¿Como?...¿están cayendo?...¡tenemos que salvarlas Undead! Dice Applebloom

"En tan solo 10 segundos"

-¿Rainbow? Pregunta Applebloom

Undead se empieza a cubrir con una esfera de luz que proviene de su pecho, y como si el tiempo pasara mas lento comienza a escalar escombro por escombro a una gran velocidad que deja perpleja a Applebloom

Casi abajo

-¡SOSTENTE FUERTE ZECORA, YA CASI LLEGAMOS! Grita Twilight

-¡ESO INTENTO! Responde Zecora

-¿Eh?...¿donde estoy? Pregunta Scootaloo despertando

Scootaloo descubre poco a poco lo que ocurre, pero al voltear a ver a Twilight y que llevaba ella el elemento de la lealtad hace que entre en cólera y se suelta de Zecora para caer atrás de Twilight y le empieza a jalar a melena

-¡DETENTE SCOOTALOO! Grita Twilight

.¡DEVUELVEMELO, ES MIO LADRONA, MENTIROSA, ASESINA! Grita Scootaloo

-!DETENTE PEQUEÑA ES PELIGROSO LO QUE HACES! Grita Zecora

-¡TE MATARE YO MISMA! Grita Scootaloo

-¡SUFICIENTE! Grita Twilight usando su magia para apresar a la pequeño pegaso, pero un cambio brusco del piso donde van cayendo al chocar con otro escombro hace que pierda la concentración y Scootaloo salga volando del lugar

-¡AHHHHHHH! Grita Scootaloo

-¡NOOOOOO! Grita Twilight

-¡CONCENTRATE TWILIGHT, VAMOS A CHOCAR! Grita Zecora

Twilight perdió toda concentración y pronto llegarían al suelo para estrellarse pero...

-¡TWILIGHT!...¡ZECORA! Grita Applebloom

-¿Applebloom? Pregunta Zecora

-¡RAPIDO SUBAN! Ordena Applebloom

Undead llega hasta donde estan ellas y sube en su lomo a Zecora para tomar a Twilight que sigue muy perturbada por lo que paso con Scootaloo, ya con las tres Undead salta por el borde antes de que chocara el pedazo de piso, Undead trata de caer lo mejor posible pero la velocidad así como el impacto que se produce en la caída arroja a Zecora, Applebloom y a Twilight que van rodando por el suelo mientras el se sigue de frente y se estrella contra unos arboles que los parte a la mitad

Mientras se recuperan de la caida por fin el cielo se vuelve a abrir dejando paso a la luz que muestra a la devastada Cloudsdale, solo sobrevivió una cuarta parte de la ciudad ya que el restro se encuentra en tierra donde se llevo todo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Crees que todo esto es mi culpa Twilight? Pregunta Celestia

-No princesa, claro que no...solo hizo lo mejor dice Twilight

-Pero obsérvalo, no hay nada en el...a dejado de ser uno de los nuestros...dice Celestia

-¿Que planeas hacer con el hermana? Pregunta Luna

-Por ahora es mejor ocultarlo, mientras este aquí...nadie se acercara a él dice Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-uhm...uhm...¿uh?...¿que sucedió? Se pregunta Twilight

-Twilight...me alegra que despertaras dice Applebloom

-¿Applebloom?...¿y Zecora? Pregunta Twilight

-Estoy aquí, descuida responde Zecora

-Me alegra...¿y Scootaloo? Pregunta Twilight

-No sabemos nada de ella aun dice Zecora

-Tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes dice Twilight

-Creo que por ahora hay que dejarla sola, ella casi te mata ahí arriba dice Zecora

-No quería que eso pasara, realmente no quería...pero tienes razón, habrá que dejarla por ahora...¿donde esta Undead? Pregunta Twilight

-Aquí esta...salio casi ileso, eso creo...tiene rota una pierna, pero ya me encargue de eso dice Applebloom mostrando que le pus su listón en su pata

-No creo que vaya a sanar, pero fue bueno de tu parte hacerlo Applebloom...gracias otra vez Undead dice Twilight

-...

-Tenemos que irnos, sin duda el ruido atraerá a los infectados aquí dice Zecora

-De acuerdo, entonces tenemos que...¡AHHHHH! Grita Twilight al ser embestida

-¡TWILIGHT! Grita Applebloom y Zecora

-¿CREISTE QUE IBAS A LIBRARTE DE MI? Pregunta Scootaloo muy furiosa

-¡SCOTALOO DETENTE! Grita Applebloom

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Grita Zecora

-¿Applebloom?...¿estas...viva? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Si lo estoy, y me alegro que tu también pero no tienes por que dañar a Twilight, ella no tiene ninguna culpa dice Applebloom

-Yo...yo-yo balbucea Scootaloo

-Escucha lo que te dice pequeña, no tienes por que hacer esto dice Zecora

-Yo...no quería...no quería dice Scootaloo

-Scootaloo...por favor, se que me guardas rencor pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes continuar dice Twilight

-Twilight, ¿que estas diciendo? Pregunta Zecora

-Ella tiene razón al estar enojada...si dañarme alivia ese odio que tiene, entonces dejare que continue dice Twilight

-Twilight...dice Scootaloo

"Mátala...Mátala...MATALA"

-¡ARGGGGGG! Grita Scootaloo

-¡SCOOTALOO! Grita Applebloom

-¡NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE, SOLO QUIERO TU VIDA, REGRESAME A MI HERMANA! Grita Scootaloo atravesando a Zecora y Applebloom para lastimar con todas sus fuerzas a Twilight, pero Undead se cruza en su camino y recibe de lleno el impacto de la embestida moviendolo a pocos metros de Twilight

-¡UNDEAD DETENTE! Grita Twilight

-¡TU!...¡SIEMPRE INTERFIRIENDO! Grita Scootaloo lanzando un golpe al rostro de Undead

Undead responde a la agresión dándole un fuerte golpe a la pequeña pegaso, arrojándola mas allá de él, pero el impacto del golpe en el estado en que se encontraba fue mortal, ya que no logra resistir el poderoso golpe que le dio rompiéndole el cuello

-¡SCOOTALOO! Grita Applebloom

-¡Oh no! Dice Zecora

-¡SCOOTALOO! Grita Twilight

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logran salvarle la vida a Scootaloo y en tan solo pocos minutos deja de respirar, el sol se oculta rápidamente y esta vez se nubla anunciando un aguacero que esta próximo a caer, Twilight, Zecora y Applebloom entierran a Scootaloo mientras Undead se mantiene a la distancia por orden de Twilight

-Pobre...no merecía terminar así dice Zecora

Twilight voltea a ver la tumba de Scootaloo y después voltea a ver a Undead, sus ojos tratan de hallar palabras para poder continuar con lo que había pasado pero repentinamente su recuerdo del infectado cero se hace presente y encaja perfectamente en Undead

-Ahora lo comprendo dice Twilight

-¿Twilight? Pregunta Zecora

-Al principio no te reconocía, pero siempre fuiste tú...en realidad...eres el culpable de todo...dice Twilight

-¿De que hablas Twilight? Pregunta Applebloom

-¡ALEJATE DE NOSOTRAS ME OISTE! Grita Twilight muy enojada

-...

-No comprendo que sucede Twilight dice Zecora

-Tenemos que alejarnos lo mas lejos de él dice Twilight

-¿Lo vas a dejar atrás? Pregunta Applebloom

-Vayámonos de aquí, no quiero tratar mas con él dice Twilight

-Espera Twilight...explícame que pasa dice Zecora

-...

-Undead vamos dice Applebloom

-¡NO!...el no debe seguirnos, no debe acercarse a nosotras ya mas, es el culpable de todo dice Twilight

-El no quiso lastimar a Scootaloo, fue un accidente dice Applebloom

Undead solamente se queda parado y cuando ellas comienzan a avanzar él también lo hace pero Twilight voltea hacia él, usa su magia para tomarlo y arrojarlo lejos, chocandolo contra el piso

-¡Twilight detente! Dice Zecora

-¿Por que haces esto? Pregunta Applebloom

-Ya se los dije, es el culpable de todo, tenemos que irnos dice Twilight tomando a Applebloom

-Twilight...suéltame... no puedes dejarlo aquí dice Applebloom

-Tomate las cosas con calma Twilight...por favor escúchame dice Zecora tratando de calmarla mientras se alejaban cada vez mas del lugar dejando a Undead atrás

Cerca de ahí

-Chss...es una pena que esa pequeña no cumpliera su acometido, pero ya pago por ello...aunque me dejo un regalo muy hermoso, que cambios tan radicales se turnaron ahora los eventos, la protegida acaba de rechazar al protector...hehehehe...podría tomar su vida ahora pero entonces él llegaría...que cruel soy al tener que tomar primero la vida del guardián pero le estaría haciendo un favor, aguarda un poco mi portadora de la magia, tengo que terminar el trabajo ya que no me agrada que mi creación ande por ahí suelto sin comportarse adecuadamente...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA se rie Sling mientras la lluvia comienza a caer en ese lugar que era antes Cloudsdale


	7. Chapter 7: Lies and Truth

**Se que tardare de nuevo de ponerme en sus favoritos de lectura, lo tengo presente :P, pero ya casi termino este y ya me estoy dando tiempo para que en 1 o dos días mis historias estén actualizadas, sigamos esperando con ansias el invierno donde nuestras queridas protegidas regresaran a enfrentarse a nuevos retos y desafíos, donde nosotros estaremos observando en la obscuridad para protegerlas **

Lies and Truth

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que estoy aquí?...cada noche vengo y te observo...observo lo que eres ahora...en lo que pasaste...en lo que te sucedió en ese lugar...no hay libro o documento que no haya leído al derecho y revés, pero no aparece tu condición en ningún lado...como si en este mundo nunca hubiera pasado algo similar...pero no te preocupes...encontrare la forma de regresarte a como eras antes...te lo prometo...¿esta bien? Pregunta Celestia

-RARRRRRRRRR-

-Me agrada que confíes en mi dice Celestia mientras el infectado 0 trata de librarse de sus cadenas y ella continua su investigación a fondo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Twilight ya basta bájame! Ordena Applebloom

-Tranquila...esta bien...dice Twilight bajando a Applebloom

-Tenemos que volver por Undead dice Applebloom

-No...no regresaremos por ese asesino responde Twilight

-Pero ya te lo dije, lo único que hizo fue protegerte, Scootaloo estaba fuera de si, yo también lamento que le pasara eso a ella pero es injusto echarle toda la culpa dice Applebloom

-No solo es por eso...es por mas...no lograrías entenderlo dice Twilight

-Entonces explícame dice Applebloom

-No ahora...tenemos que seguir buscando el ultimo elemento, estamos cerca del Forsaken Forest...tengo que orientarme mejor dice Twilight

-Twilight...¿de verdad dejaras las cosas como están? Pregunta Zecora

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunta Twilight

-Cuando nos encontramos estabas a gusto con él, después de todo lo que pasaron ¿solo lo abandonaras así?, el te protegió, te protegió de toda amenaza y lo que sucedió atrás realmente creo que fue un accidente dice Zecora

-Es lo mejor para nosotras, no podemos seguir confiando en él responde Twilight

-¿Por que? Pregunta Applebloom

-¡POR QUE ES UNO DE ELLOS! Grita Twilight

-Twilight...debes de tranquilizarte dice Zecora

-Estoy tranquila...Applebloom, ¿podrías darme el elemento de la honestidad? Pregunta Twilight

-...No...responde Applebloom

-Applebloom, por favor...no es momento de discutir dice Twilight

-No te lo daré, ¿de que sirve que vayamos a salvar a Equestria si seleccionamos a unos y nos deshacemos de los demás?, cuando Sling volvió a los de la granja en contra nuestra, Applejack sentía dolor por echarlos a este mundo tan lleno de muerte pero lo admitía, Undead estuvo ahí...antes que nosotras, debiste sentir algo para apreciar lo que hacia dice Applebloom

-Applebloom, olvídalo...ya no quiero seguir escuchando mas sobre Undead...ni siquiera es su nombre real, es solo un infectado y nada mas...responde Twilight

-¡No lo es! Reclama Applebloom

-¡YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS SOBRE ESO! Grita Twilight

-...Scootaloo tenia razón entonces dice Applebloom adentrandose en Forsaken Forest

-¡APPLEBLOOM!...Twilight tenemos que alcanzarla ordena Zecora

-Ella no entiende...nadie me entiende...todo lo que hago es para salvarnos a todos...es lo único que quiero...que todo sea como antes dice Twilight comenzando a llorar

En las ruinas de Cloudsdale se encuentra aún Undead, parado enfrente de la tumba de Scootaloo, se queda ahí solamente para después levantarse y continuar el camino que siguieron pero el pegaso negro Sling se pone enfrente de él

-¿A donde crees que vas? Pregunta Sling

-...

-¿Sabes quien soy no? Pregunta Sling

-...Sling...responde Undead

-No...lo que realmente soy dice Sling

-...El que...tomo mi vida...responde Undead

-Exacto, bien contestado...de hecho gracias a ti hice muchos avances, la muerte de las princesas fue glorioso, la de las portadoras es sublime, pero me quedan dos vidas por tomar de hecho dice Sling

-...

-Se lo que piensas, ¿terminaras conmigo?...hahahahaha...déjame decirte que esa pequeña criatura hizo muy bien su trabajo, al principio quería que ella tomara la vida de la portadora de la magia, pero fallo...una decepción ya que la estaba dirigiendo yo mismo, aunque logro que te separaras de tu protegida...¿sabias que sin ella no eres nada?...por supuesto que no, solo te dieron un arma y te arrojaron al frente, pero conforme nuestra pelea avance te lo explicare...así que...ven por mi desafia Sling a Undead

Undead alza su pata derecha y saca una daga del brazalete, ambos de miran detenidamente, Undead hace el primer movimiento lanzando una estocada de decapitación, cosa que Sling esquiva con facilidad y a pesar de su apariencia golpea el estomago de Undead y lo arroja por los aires

-Upps...creo que no medí mi fuerza...hehehe se ríe Sling extendiendo sus alas para seguir al guardián

Forsaken Forest

-¡Appebloom! Dice Zecora

-¡Applebloom! Dice Twilight

-No pudo haber ido tan lejos dice Zecora

-Tenemos que hallarla, no puede estar sola en este ligar tan peligroso, no sabemos si hay algún infectado cerca dice Twilight

-Creo que antes de continuar...hay algo que quieras decirme dice Zecora

-No...no hay tiempo para eso dice Twilight

-Creo que si la hay...¿que te hizo abandonarlo de esa manera? Pregunta Zecora

-¿Realmente quieres saber? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...no fue solo por lo que sucedió con Scootaloo...es algo mas...¿tiene que ver con lo que dijo ella? Pregunta Zecora

-...si...fui engañada por esos guardianes...o realmente no sabían, tal ves es un castigo irónico todo esto solamente dice Twilight

-¿Que es realmente Undead? Pregunta Zecora

-Es el infectado 0, el que comenzó todo esto responde Twilight

Froggy Bottom Bog

Del cielo de este pantano que a visto innumerables muertes también en este lugar cae el guardián rebotando en los charcos del pantano hasta detenerse mientras Sling solo llega volando con tranquilidad y se posa en un árbol

-Deberás disculparme, normalmente cuando es un guardián uso toda mi fuerza...pero mis sospechas están enfundadas...no tienes contacto con tu protegida, eres mas débil que nada en estos momentos

-...

-¿Crees que tu condición te permite tener toda esa fuerza y agilidad?, si siguieras infectado ni siquiera te importaría a quien atacas, Twilight Sparkle solo te hizo sentir la maldición que tienes en estos momentos...fue una buena jugada de mis enemigos usar mi propia creación contra mi, pero si te lo preguntas solo fue pasajero...no eres un guardián real, solo eres ahora una abominación, pero te debo tanto dice Sling

Undead no se fía de sus palabras y se lanza contra él tratando de encajarle la daga en su cuerpo, pero Sling esquiva cada estoque y responde al golpearlo en varias parte de su cuerpo hasta que se quedan trabados

-¿No llantos?, ¿no dolor?, así solo vuelve aburrido esto ya que no puedo escuchar tus suplicas de piedad dice Sling

Pero en ese momento Undead le da un cabezazo y lo arroja por los aires donde Sling extiende sus alas y cae sin problemas

-Bien...le devuelves la diversión a esto dice Sling

Forsaken Forest

-¿Que quieres decir con infectado 0? pregunta Zecora

-Es el original, el que portaba esta infección en primer lugar...todo comenzó cuando fui llamada por la princesa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Canterlot

-¡Princesa Celestia, ya estamos aquí! Dice Twilight

-Si, ¿que sucede? Pregunta Spike

-Me alegra que llegaran a tiempo, ahora podremos partir de inmediato...pero Spike, te pediré de favor que aguardes aquí hasta nuestro regreso dice Celestia

-¿Que?, ¿por que? Pregunta Spike

-Spike...no discutas con la princesa, volveré pronto dice Twilight

-Ok...esperare aquí dice Spike

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder dice Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-En ese momento no sabia que sucedía, ¿por que tanto misterio?...viajamos por horas hasta que vimos en el horizonte fuego, era evidente que algo malo había sucedido dice Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Controlen esas llamas ahora! Ordena Luna

-¡Si princesa!

-¡Luna, ya estamos aquí! Dice Celestia

-Hermana, creí que no vendrías...¿que hace Twilight Sparkle aquí? Pregunta Luna

-Descuida, creo que la necesitaremos dice Celestia

-¿Que sucedió aquí? Pregunta Twilight

-Se los explicare, vengan por aquí...aparentemente algo ataco esta villa, todos los habitantes están muertos y todavía sigue incendiándose, tratamos de controlarlo para hallar pistas pero es inútil explica Luna

-¿Como se enteraron? Pregunta Twilight

-Fuimos avisados por un pegaso que pasaba cerca de aquí, acudió a Canterlot lo mas rápido que pudo y Luna llego primero, me duele ver algo como esto...todos ellos, que solo querían un lugar propio para vivir, pero...¿que era lo que me querías mostrar? Pregunta Celestia

-Te llame por un sobreviviente...o eso creo que es dice Luna

-Alguien sobrevivió, eso es bueno dice Twilight

-¿Eso crees? Pregunta Luna al llevarlas a un claro donde había varios guardias diurnos y nocturno jalando cadenas

-¡NO LO SUELTES!

-¡ES MUY FUERTE!

-¡CUIDADO NO LO SUELTEN!

-¡Contenganlo! Ordena Luna

-¿Que sucede?, ¿por que le hace esto? Pregunta Twilight

-Mantente alejada Twilight Sparkle...esa cosa es peligrosa indica Luna

-¿Que es lo que tiene Luna? Pregunta Celestia

-No lo se hermana...pero tomo la vida de dos de los guardias y ni siquiera siente dolor alguno, esperaba que tu pudieras ayudarme a saber que hacer con el, puede que sea el causante de todo este desastre dice Luna

-No podemos dejarlo así...lo llevaremos a Canterlot dice Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-En ese momento todo el incidente fue ocultado, nadie sabia sobre esa villa ya que no tenia mucho tiempo de haberse construido, la princesa me pidió guardar silencio y los siguientes días ella me dejo afuera de todo esto dice Celestia

-¿Como fue que escapo de Canterlot? Pregunta Zecora

-Nadie lo sabe, cuando se dieron cuenta ya todo había comenzado...pero la princesa Celestia continuaba investigando y la princesa Luna tomo la iniciativa de defensa, creo el muro eléctrico de Cloudsdale, la barrera mágica de Canterlot y la defensa de Ponyville me fue encargada, el plan era resistir hasta que la princesa Celestia pudiera crear un antídoto o algo que lo detuviera, pero se expandió mas halla de Equestria, lo que volvió todo un desastre nuestro mundo, Gryphus envió a toda su armada pero solo aumento su numero, el imperio Ibex fallo al contenerlo, Cervidas, Camelu y Zebrica cerraron sus fronteras marítimas pero no tuvo éxito, Petruskia parecía seguro...pero solo fue un tiempo, Ottapaw quemo todo para evitar que se propagara, Aurora, Brick y Aerieanis se mantienen seguros según recibimos informes...pero eso fue hace tiempo, solo quedamos nosotros al final...explica Twilight

-Entonces...¿Undead es malo? Pregunta Applebloom

-Con que aquí estabas, no debiste huir Applebloom dice Zecora

-Lo lamento, es solo que...escuche lo que decías...¿entonces fue culpa de nosotros todo lo que paso? Pregunta Applebloom

-No...bueno si...no estoy segura...no estoy segura de nada dice Twilight

Froggy Bottom Bog

Sling arroja a Undead de aquí para halla, el solo se levanta y continua atacándolo sin éxito, arrojado contra todo el piso, rocas, arboles y cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino, Sling se ríe de él y lo daña de una manera que un ser vivo ya se hubiera dado por vencido, pero al no sentir dolor continua y continua hasta que logra encajar su daga en el pecho

-¡ARRRGGG!

-...

-Je...solo bromeo dice Sling transformando su pata en una garra y golpea con ella a Undead para arrojarlo varios metros, cortandole lo que le queda de piel

-...

-No me mires así, solo me divertía contigo...pero sin algo que me motive a continuar me aburre, podríamos combatir hasta que quedes hecho jirones, pero tomaría algo de tiempo, se acabo el juego y Twilight Sparkle, la portadora del elemento de la magia me espera dice Sling

-RARRRRRRR-

Undead entra en su modo de infectado lo cual no solo eleva su fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, también el sentido del oído, Sling se queda sorprendido por este hecho, pero cuando quiere golpearlo Undead lo esquiva y responde al ataque mordiéndolo varias veces en el cuello

-Bien jugado...solo que a mi no me afecta tu infección...¡ALEJATE DE MI! Grita Sling clavandole sus garras en el cuerpo de Undead para después azotarlo dos veces en el piso y arrojarlo nuevamente al aire

Forsaken Forest

-Yo se muy bien que el no tiene la culpa...pero...solo al mirarlo me recuerda los errores que cometimos...deseo tanto que no existiera, que esto jamas hubiera pasado dice Twilight

-Pero lo hecho, hecho esta Twilight dice Zecora

-Como han visto ninguna de las defensas sirvieron, Cloudsdale fue expuesto, Ponyville fue arrasado...pero lo peor paso en Canterlot dice Twilight

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡TODOS ATRAS, EVACUEN LA CIUDAD!

La barrera mágica creada por los mas ejemplares unicornio había caído, era similar al de la princesa Candance, pero no tenia la misma intensidad y requeria de mucha magia para mantenerla, los infectados se lograron meter por algún sitio, eliminando rápidamente a los unicornios, los guardias diurnos y nocturnos no podían detenerlos y rápidamente morían o se volvían uno de ellos

-¿Donde esta la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna? Pregunta Twilight

-No lo sabemos, todo es un caos aquí...tiene que evacuar la ciudad y dirigirse a los demás puntos de salvamento

-No me iré sin saber que les sucedió responde Twilight

-¡LOS INFECTADOS CRUZARON LA BRECHA!

-Por favor retírese, si hay todavía un lugar seguro sera mejor que se refugie allí, nosotros detendremos su avance aquí, ahora vaya...¡guardias, a las puertas!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Deseaba encontrar a las princesas, pero me tuve que retirar a Ponyville...con las demás, quería creer que ellas estaban bien, que seguían defendiendo nuestro hogar y quería imitarlas...al final fracase y cuando ellos vinieron y me ofrecieron una oportunidad, vi una oportunidad de enmendar mi error...pero por ironía del destino aquel que comenzó todo fue el que debía protegerme dice Twilight

Froggy Bottom Bog

Undead vuela sin control por los aires y cuando esta a punto de caer, las garras de Sling lo atraviesan por completo y lo mantiene ahí mientras sube volando

-No demostraste ser siquiera rival, te subestime demasiado...pero descuida, si puedes sentir lo preocupado por lo que le pasara a Twilight Sparkle, deja lo calmo amigo mio...una vez que te destruya aquí mismo, tengo pensado divertirme un poco con ella, de hecho ya me imagine el castigo por su atrevimiento de tener esperanza, este universo me pertenece y nada de lo que haga lo salvara, así que la detendré antes de que termine lo que haga y terminare de una vez por todas este lugar, ya que gracias a ti mi conejillo de indias podre tomar cualquier universo sin que los guardianes interfieran, así que una vez mas me despido de ti ya que no habrá esta vez una tercera ovación dice Sling

Sling comienza a dar de vueltas con el guardián a una gran velocidad que al momento de detenerse lo lanza hacia el piso como si fuera una bala, pero usa su poder para sacar una gran roca puntiaguda del barro del pantano donde Undead es atravesado y el disco que tenia en su pecho sale volando, cayendo en el lodo para comenzar a cubrirse con el

Forsaken Forest

-Twilight, debes de dejarte de culpar por lo sucedido, no podrás continuar adelante si quieres resolver los problemas que no tienen ya solución, aquellos que te brindaron la oportunidad confiaron en ti para que termines lo que iniciaste, así que este es el momento donde decides si renuncias o continuas dice Zecora

-Twilight, no importa si lo que hagamos no funciona, estamos juntas en esto y créeme al decirte que pase lo que pase lo haremos juntas, a pesar de las adversidades mi abuela siempre miraba el lado bueno de las cosas, hay que seguir su ejemplo dice Applebloom

-Creo que si no las tuviera a mi lado, ya me hubiera rendido desde hace rato, entonces hagamos esto, si es el final de todo lo enfrentaremos juntas dice Twilight

-Así se habla Twilight dice Zecora

-Entonces vayamos por Undead para que continuemos dice Applebloom

-No...siento que ya estamos cerca de donde deberíamos de estar...estoy segura que a pesar de lo que le dije a Undead sobre no seguirnos, debe de estar atrás de nosotras a punto de alcanzarnos, yo soy su protegida y el mi guardián...y de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos en esto y en lo que nos depara el futuro ahora dice Twilight

Froggy Bottom Bog

-HAAAMMMBBBRRREE grita Undead

-Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en ese estado, pero tenias que regresar un poco a como eras antes, que desperdicio de herramienta dice Sling

-¡HAAAMMMBBBRRREEE! Grita Undead mas duro

-¿Hambre dices?...seguro, espero te gusten la comida muy eléctrica dice Sling

Sling toma la cabeza de Undead con su pata izquierda y alza su pata derecha en el momento en que la lluvia comienza a caer, espera unos segundos y rapidamente ambos son golpeados por un rayo que pasa a través de Sling el cual solo se ríe y llega hasta Undead que comienza a recibir una gran descarga que lo empieza a quemar por completo

-Me agradan las fogatas al aire libre dice Sling bajando hasta el piso y ve como si fuera una antorcha, quemarse el cuerpo de Undead que a sido finalmente derrotado

En la órbita

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta el guardián 236598

-Algo malo, algo muy malo responde el guardián 314587

-Dejamos de recibir la señal del guardián 265974 indica el guardián 111253

-¿Donde esta Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta el guardián 236598

-No la logramos localizar, estamos ciegos indica el guardián 111253

-Maldición...tenemos que entrar en acción dice el guardián 314587

-Negativo, llego el mensaje del "Guardián"...nos ordena esperar dice el guardián 236598

-¿Que?...no podemos dejarla a su suerte indica el guardián 111253

-No podemos hacer nada...mas que rezar si se saben alguno dice el guardián 236598

Froggy Bottom Bog

-Lluvia...me arruinas mi pequeña fogata, en fin...creo que tomare prestado esto, ya no lo necesitaras mas y ahora un pequeño viaje a cierto lugar, esto sera divertido dice Sling que se aleja volando del lugar, llevando consigo el brazalete que lo identificaba a Undead como un guardián

Undead se queda estático, inmóvil de hacer algo ya que por fin estaba completamente muerto, sin embargo el disco es limpiado del barro por la lluvia y comienza a brillar muy tenuamente mientras Twilight, Zecora y Applebloom no tienen idea de que corren el mayor peligro de sus vidas


	8. Chapter 8: Truth and Reconciliation

**Falta uno mas y terminamos esta parte, ya que faltan otros cuatro mas y se los pondré así, Twilight Sparkle raza Unicornio y su guardián Undead raza desconocida (no es ni no muerto o zombie), Presidenta Elena "Luna" raza humana y su guardián Eclipse raza humano, Goodness Candance raza Omnycornio y su guardián Hearth Arrow raza pegaso, Darkness Celestia raza alicornio y su guardián Sundown raza alicornio y por ultimo la princesa Derpy Hooves raza pegaso y su guardián Dinky raza unicornio los 5 seleccionados para ser lo que salvaran nuestros universos de la destrucción total **

Death Guard, Truth and Reconciliation

Sky Mirror Lake

-Este es el lugar...hehehe...pobrecillas, encerradas ahí por ser lo que son, no les dieron oportunidad de divertirse lo suficiente, ¿creen que eso es ser amigable?...claro que no, pero yo arreglare eso dice Sling tomando el brazalete y dejando caer los residuos de la infección en el agua

El lago cristalino se empieza a agitar y se tornar de un color negro, golpes se empiezan a escuchar y risas desenfrenadas, Sling observa gustoso todo esto hasta que se hace un completo silencio para después ver como la prisión de las clones de Pinkie se rompe y de ella empiezan a salir las clones infectadas

-Eso es señoritas, ahora vayamos con alguien que querrá jugar mucho con ustedes dice Sling

Forsaken Forest

-¿No crees que esta tomando demasiado tiempo a Undead alcanzarnos? Pregunta Applebloom

-Tal vez hallo infectados en el camino, sabes que no los atraerá hacia nosotros dice Twilight

-Parece que ya lo aprecias dice Zecora

-Me hicieron ver que estaba equivocada sobre él, ambos tenemos una segunda oportunidad y tenemos que aprovecharla dice Twilight

-Este bosque se ve mas tenebroso que los demás dice Applebloom

-Es cierto, a diferencia de los demás parece que no le a afectado la infección como al resto dice Zecora

-Puedo sentirlo...hay magia antigua aquí presente...tal vez sea una de las respuestas para solucionar el problema...tal vez por eso estamos aquí dice Twilight

-Eso quiere decir que Fluttershy se haya...¿salvado? Pregunta Applebloom

-Espero que si...ya he perdido a casi todas mis amigas, perderla a ella significaría que todo lo que trato de proteger se a perdido, tenia sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia ella cuando nos dejo en la defensa, es algo que no puedo negar, pero ahora solo deseo encontrarla y protegerla a como de lugar dice Twilight

-(risas)

-¿Dije algo gracioso? Pregunta Twilight

-No fui yo dice Applebloom

-(risas)

-Se escucha cerca dice Zecora

-(risas)

-¿Esto es normal? Pregunta Applebloom

-No...tengan cuidado dice Twilight

-(risas)

-¿Pinkie Pie? Pregunta Applebloom cuando atrás de ella aparece una Pinkie Pie

-Imposible...no puede ser ella dice Twilight

-(risas)

-¿Hay dos? Pregunta Zecora

-No...¿como pudieron infectarse? Se pregunta Twilight

De todos los rincones, decenas de Pinkie Pie salen riéndose con la mirada perdida, unas todavía se veían exactamente como ella pero la mayoría ya presentaba signos de descoloramiento, perdida de partes de la melena y cola ademas de unas cuantas que perdieron los ojos completamente

-¿Que hacemos? Pregunta Applebloom

-¡CORRAN! Grita Twilight

Sin esperar un segundo Zecora, Twilight y Applebloom corren con todas su fuerzas mientras las Pinkie Pie saltan atrás de ellas, cercándolas cada vez al todavía usar el rompimiento del cuarto muro, como si fueran ganado las empiezan a dirigir a un sitio donde otro las esta esperando

Froggy Bottom Bog

La lluvia seguía cayendo, aumentando el nivel del agua en el pantano, cubriendo el sitio de un combate donde el perdedor esta empalado como un trofeo, mientras el disco que se mantiene visible, negándose a ser cubierta por el barro comienza a brillar cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que el rayo de luz crea un domo y del interior empiezan a aparecer muchas criaturas (ponys, minotauros, grifos, ciervos, carneros) todos aquellos que buscaron refugio en Equestria, hallaron su fin la primera ves por la infección y en la segunda por Undead, todas las almas de los muertos fueron recogidos adentro de este disco sin importar si estaban infectados o habían perecido ya, todo el camino Undead se dedico a recolectarlos para alejarlos de la obscuridad que los mantenía presos sin posibilidad del descanso eterno o resurrección

-¿Es todo?...¿acaso se va a salir con la suya? Pregunta Applejack

-Ese rufián, ese maldito rufián causante de todo esto... dice Rarity con rabia

-Ahora Twilight esta sola con ese desgraciado de Sling, si no hacemos algo la matara indica Applejack

-Pero míranos cariño, solo somos nada, no tenemos cuerpo, no puede escucharnos ni vernos...es el fin de nuestro mundo si logra acabar con Twilight dice Rarity

-Entonces solo queda una opción dice Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow, ¿a donde vas? Pregunta Applejack

-Lo necesitamos a él señala Rainbow al cuerpo de Undead

-Rainbow Dash, ¿acaso no tienes respeto? mira lo que le hizo indica Rarity

-Pero es el único que puede enfrentarlo, el dijo que por no estar en contacto con Twilight le gano fácilmente, si logra reunirse con ella podrá enfrentarlo

-Rainbow, aunque tengas razón...obsérvalo bien, esta mas muerto que nosotras...ni siquiera su alma pudo salvarse ya que no se encuentra con nosotros dice Applejack

-No voy a dejarlo ahí dice Rainbow Dash

-¡Rainbow detente! Ordena Rarity

-¡Nosotros, todos nosotros podemos ayudarlo, tal vez Twilight no sabia que seguíamos con ella, pero él si y dejarlo aquí para que se pudra no es justo, el era como nosotros al principio, alguien vivo, ademas tengo cuentas pendientes con ese tal Sling y aunque yo no pueda cobrármela el si puede! Dice Rainbow Dash tratando de quitar el cuerpo de Undead de la roca pero sin éxito ya que lo atraviesa

-Es noble de tu parte eso cariño, pero no podemos hacer nada dice Rarity

-Claro que podemos dice Scootaloo uniéndose a Rainbow

-Ellas tienen razón Rarity dice Spike

-Podemos ayudar también dice Sweetie Bell

-¡Escuchen todos, si no hacemos algo nos quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre, el llego y nos ayudo a salir de ese obscuridad que nos retenía, ese Sling me hirió cuando estábamos en Cloudsdale, manipulo a Scootaloo para lastimar a Twilight! Dice Rainbow Dash

-Entonces el nos quito nuestro alimento de halla dice Soarin

-Me mato a mi y si él no hubiera estado ahí, habría tomado la vida de Twilight también dice Applejack

-Nos libero a Spike y a mi, también a mi hermana dice Sweetie

-También ayudo a mi y a mi familia a ver que estaban equivocados dice Pinkie Pie

-Me libro de ser esa horrible cosa y pudo liberar a Spike y a Sweetie Bell dice Rarity

-¡Entonces no permitamos que se salga con la suya ese villano! Indica Rainbow

En ese momento todos los que podían volar fueron a ayudar a Rainbow Dash y a Scootaloo, todos juntos volaban y atravesaban el cuerpo de Undead varias veces mientras los demás aguardaban abajo y su esfuerzo comenzó a rendir frutos al moverse aunque sea un poco el cuerpo de Undead

-¿Vieron eso? Pregunta Scootaloo

-¡Sigamos así, todos juntos! Alienta Rainbow Dash

-Espero lo hagamos a tiempo dice Spike

-Ten fe Spike, estoy segura que lo lograremos dice Pinkie Pie

Forsaken Forest

Twilight corre tan rápido como puede a través de este denso bosque, junto con Zecora y Applebloom, tratando de salvar sus vidas de las Pinkies infectadas, las van persiguiendo y apareciéndose en su camino, dirigiéndolas hasta un barranco donde se termina la persecución

-Applebloom, mantente atrás de mi ordena Zecora

-¿Que están esperando? Pregunta Applebloom

-No lo se...no es posible que ellas se infectaran, algo debió de hacerlo dice Twilight

-En efecto mi querida portadora de la magia

-¿Quien es él? Pregunta Zecora

-Sling dice Applebloom

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí él y por que no...?, ya entiendo dice Twilight

-En efecto mi querida unicornio, yo las controlo y las traje hasta aquí, espero no te importe que ellas decidieran jugar un poco contigo dice Sling

-¿Como es que logras controlarlas?...no puede ser posible eso dice Twilight

-Para ti lo es, pero para mi no...cualquiera que este infectado por este virus o que tenga sus defensas mentales bajas lo hace sencillo dice Sling

-¿Que planeas hacer con esto? Pregunta Zecora

-Fácil, matarlas hehehe dice Sling

-Entonces la princesa tenia razón, este virus, esta infección jamas se origino en nuestro mundo dice Twilight

-Por supuesto que no, solo un necio buscaría una cura en el lugar donde no se origino, hace tiempo este mismo virus consumió un universo entero, mi raza tuvo que desecharlo por que nos dejaba un mal sabor al momento de consumirlo dice Sling

-¿Tu raza? Pregunta Applebloom

-El ni siquiera es uno de los nuestros, nadie podría ser tan ruin para desear tanta muerte o destrucción dice Zecora

-¿Quien quisiera ser uno de ustedes?, son una raza muy inferior y sus modos de vida nos parecen absurdas, solo tome su forma para ocultarme mientras el plan continuaba dice Sling

-¿Que plan? Pregunta Twilight

-Pienso devorar este universo, pero tenia que esperar a que las princesas y portadoras perecieran para que los guardianes no me estorbaran dice Sling

Órbita terrestre

-Nada, no tengo pista de donde se encuentre dice el guardián 111253

-Es inútil que sigas buscando, ademas nos ordenaron no hacer nada indica el guardián 236598

-Eso no es aceptable responde el guardián 111253

-No eres su guardián, no es tu deber dice el guardián 236598

-Es una Twilight Sparkle, es lo mismo que si una Celestia o una Rarity estaría en peligro a pesar de no ser sus protegidas, irían a salvarlas dice el guardián 111253

-La interferencia sigue, jamas la hallaras a tiempo...si es que sigue con vida dice el guardián 236598

-Pues prefiero gastar mi tiempo buscándola que estar sin hacer nada responde el guardián 111253

-¿Tu que crees humano? Pregunta el guardián 236598

-Solo estoy esperando a que tengamos un lugar donde ir, recuerden que si ella muere tendremos que irnos de aquí responde el guardián 314587

-Pero aun queda inconclusa la del elemento de la bondad indica el guardián 111253

-Pero sin pruebas tendrás que aceptar que esta Equestria esta perdida dice el guardián 236598

-Eres demasiado frio para ser un guardián de Celestia dice el guardián 111253

-¿Crees que no estoy preocupado?...¡solo que sin saber a donde ir, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar! Reclama el guardián 236598 poniéndole su lanza en el cuello del perro

-Pelear entre nosotros no resolverá nada, tengan fe...pronto partiremos indica el guardián 314587

Froggy Bottom Bog

-¡Ya casi, no desistan! Indica Rainbow Dash

Los esfuerzos de todos rinden frutos al estar ya casi a punto de sacar el cuerpo del guardián, a tan solo a pocos centímetros hacen su mayor esfuerzo para sacarlo de ahi

-¡Todos abajo listos! Ordena Scootaloo

-¡Haya va! Indica Rainbow

-¡Lo tenemos! Dice Applejack

El cuerpo de Undead cae de su sitio de empalamiento, cayendo encima de todas las almas que lo sostienen para colocarlo lentamente en el suelo, pero su problema aun no termina

-Buen trabajo todos dice Rarity

-Fue sencillo dice Rainbow Dash

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Pregunta Sweetie

-...No tengo idea responde Rarity

-Liberarlo fue una cosa, pero traerlo de vuelta es otra dice Applejack

-Eyup dice Big

-Vamos no se desanimen, piensen en algo dice Spike

-Hmmmm...¡eso es! Dice Scootaloo

-¿Que es? Pregunta Sweetie

-El disco, si se lo ponemos algo pasara, estoy segura dice Scootaloo

-¡Vamos tráiganlo todos juntos! Ordena Rainbow

-Ok, con cuidado...no lo vayan a soltar dice Spike

-Colócalo en el pecho, con cuidado dice la abuela Smith

-...No pasa nada dice Inki

-Tal vez falta algo por hacer dice Blinkie

-Tal vez algún hechizo, algo de vudú...lo que sea dice Pinkie

-¡Vamos amigo, Twilight te necesita! Dice Rainbow Dash

Forsaken Forest

-¿Por que consumir nuestro mundo?, ¿acaso no hay otra manera para que te alimentes? Pregunta Twilight

-Ustedes no comprenderían nada si se los explicara, pero se los resumiré, nosotros somos el fin y el principio, cuando un universo a alcanzado cierto nivel de desarrollo tiene que desaparecer y volver a empezar, es algo así como resurgir de las cenizas, deberían de agradecernos ya que hacen grandes avances evolutivos, pero no podemos permitir que se salgan mas halla de su papel, la cual es y siempre sera nuestro alimento, hasta que los guardianes rompieron el circulo, oponiéndose a nosotros...todo para salvarlas a todas ustedes sin importar que sean, como vivan, como luzcan...se sacrifican para impedir que su ciclo termine, es algo blasfemo eso dice Sling

-Puede que tengas razón sobre lo que dices, leí un libro que explica que si una civilización logra llegar mas halla de su propio limite podría convertirse en algo peligroso o algo maravilloso, pero ustedes le niegan la respuesta al consumir sus universos...tal vez no pueda entender que papel tiene los guardianes en esto y lo que haces, pero estoy agradecida por que hagan eso y mas si impiden que seres como tú se sigan aprovechando de los demás dice Twilight

-Te dije que no entenderías mi punto de vista, tengo tantos deseos de eliminarte...pero como podría terminar esta obra si no puedes saber que telones terminaron ya dice Sling

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Pregunta Zecora

-Primero mi llegada, desafortunadamente llegue a un sitio poblado y no podía permitir que mi llegada fuera alertada, tuve que eliminarla dice Sling

-La villa destruida dice Twilight

-Después mi suerte mejoro cuando encontré al nacido, tu guardián...tome su vida sin dudarlo indica Slain

-¿Tu mataste a Undead cuando estaba vivo?...eres un monstruo dice Applebloom

-Pero gracias a que tenia la infección conmigo...me di cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia, derrame el frasco que tenia la infección en su cuerpo, rápidamente se apodero de él y volvió a vivir, como lo que todos conocemos como un infectado, siempre queriendo saciar su eterno apetito de carne con cualquier cosa viva, pero ya que estaba plantada la semilla debía de enviarlo a tierra mas fértil...llamar a las princesas fue tarea fácil dice Sling

-Fue cuando Luna decidió a investigar y encontró a Undead dice Twilight

-Pero la mejor parte fue cuando se lo llevaron, habían caído en mi trampa dice Sling con una gran sonrisa

Froggy Bottom Bog

-¡Vamos funciona, funciona...FUNCIONA! Grita Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow...es suficiente dice Rarity

-¡NO!...no hemos llegado tan lejos para que termine todo así dice Rainbow

-Sugarcube, no puedes hacer nada mas...se termino dice Applejack

-Pero-pero-pero...Twilight nos necesita, nos necesita a cada uno de nosotros incluyéndolo a él dice Pinkie Pie

-¿QUE NADIE PUEDE AYUDARNOS? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow...alguien se acerca dice Scootaloo

De entre las sombras de ese lugar, un pony cubierto con una capa se acerca lentamente y se detiene enfrente de todas las almas que estaban ahí alrededor del cuerpo de Undead

Forsaken Forest

-Mi creación fue llevado al mismo corazón de la peste, en ese momento se suponía que comenzaría la devastación, pero lograron contenerlo y lo permití, paso el tiempo y reía al ver como tu amada princesa Celestia pasaba sus días buscando la manera de curarlo hasta que decidí terminar con eso cuando me aburrió, en sus propias narices lo tome y lo libere de sus cadenas llevándolo a un sitio donde rápidamente pudiera expandirse la infección y todo comenzó, pero ustedes estaban preparadas para eso dice Sling

-Eso es...eres muy despreciable por hacer eso, la princesa quería salvarlo a toda costa, pero si ella hubiera sabido lo que planeabas lo hubiera terminado y no permitiría que alguien como él fuera usado de esa manera dice Twilight

-Pero nunca lo sospecho, la infección se propago rápidamente, incluso los demás reinos aceleraron el proceso, pero ellos no me interesaban si no ustedes, entonces comprendí cada una de las defensas que puso la princesa Luna, Canterlot estaba bajo un escudo mágico, Cloudsdale planeaba encerrarse y ponyville contaba con sus portadoras, entonces me centre en el mas importante...Canterlot, solo tuve que llevar un infectado hasta un sitio seguro donde pudo comenzar a infectar mientras todos creian estar a salvo, en medio de la confusión llegue hasta el estudio de Celestia...pero ella me estaba esperando dice Sling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Princesa Celestia, hay mucha muerte ahí afuera, tiene que hacer algo dice Sling

-Basta de charadas, se que eres el responsable de esto dice Celestia

-...¿En serio?...me da curiosidad de saber eso dice Sling

-Los ojos de él me lo indicaron, un pegaso oscuro como el carbón que termino con su vida, aún estaba la imagen fresca en ellos, cuando el escapo no pudo haberlo hecho solo así que supuse que aquel que tomo su vida también lo había liberado, sabia que te presentarías y me prepare para enfrentarte, te obligare a decirme como detener todo esto y salvar a mis súbditos indica Celestia

-Hehehehe...muy astuta, pero careces del poder para hacer eso, ademas esta infección no puede ser detenida...pero no te preocupes por eso, ya que pronto morirás indica Sling

-Ya lo veremos responde Celestia

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Nuestro combate duro solo 10 segundos, ya que como le había dicho...carecía del poder para enfrentarme y le atravesé el cuello con mis propias garras antes de que pudiera defenderse...hehehe...después toco el turno a su hermana que defendía Canterlot lo mejor que podía dice Sling

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡SAQUEN A TODOS DE AQUI, NO DEBEMOS DE SEGUIR AUMENTANDO SU NUMERO! Grita Luna

-¡Princesa Luna, hay demasiados por todos lados, no lo lograremos!

-¡ENTONCES SAQUEN A LOS QUE PUEDAN, NO SIENTAN PIEDAD POR ELLOS, YA QUE DEJARON DE SER SUS HERMANOS, PADRES, MADRES, HIJOS Y AMIGOS, PELEEN POR SU VIDA! Grita Luna

-AUGGGGG

-¡Guardias! Dice Luna al escuchar a sus escoltas agonizar

-Ya no se consigue buenas defensas hoy en dia dice Sling

-¿Quien eres tu? Pregunta Luna

-Soy el que tomo la vida de tu hermana y pronto la tuya responde Sling

-¿Que has dicho? Pregunta Luna

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No recibió de buena manera las noticias de su hermana y eso bajo sus defensas tanto que fue apresada por los infectados, la devoraron por completo...sus gritos de agonía eran música para mis oídos, pero eso no es todo Twilight, el imperio de cristal también cayo por mi, si te complace saber, tu hermano me duro 1 minuto y medio antes de que lo partiera a la mitad y a la princesa Candance, ni siquiera se movió, trataba de salvar a sus súbditos así que fue sencillo degollarla y verla caer hasta su ultima gota de sangre mientras seguía manteniendo el escudo al final dice Sling

-Ma-ma-mataste a mi hermano y a las princesas...mataste a todos los que me importaban dice Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Pagaras caro estos asesinatos! Dice Zecora

-Hehehehe...pero aún no termino dice Sling

Froggy Bottom Bog

Las almas de los asesinados, convertidos y muertos se quedaron viendo al recién llegado que esperaba bajo la lluvia, hasta que se empezó a abrir paso entre los presentes para llegar al cuerpo de Undead

-¿Quien es él? Pregunta Spike

-No es un infectado, debe de ser un sobreviviente dice Applejack

-¡Oye!...¿puedes ayudarlo? Pregunta Rainbow Dash

-Rainbow por favor, el no puede verte o escucharte dice Rarity

-Hare lo que pueda responde el encapuchado

-¿Pudo oírte? Pregunta Scootaloo

-Si la escucho dice Sweetie

-Gracias-gracias-gracias temíamos que no pudieras dice Pinkie Pie

-Su cuerpo esta muy dañado, pero ya estaba muerto antes de esto...TXH...solo hay dos seres vivos que conocen esta infección...no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, veo que pusieron a Valhalla en su pecho, eso me aligera las cosas dice el encapuchado tocando con su pata el disco

De repente el disco comienza a girar y a brillar dando paso a una serie de pequeños truenos que empiezan a hacer sacudir el cuerpo de Undead, los choques eléctricos empiezan a hacerse mas potentes y su cuerpo se empieza a regenerar casi a su totalidad para después devolver el brillo a los ojos muertos de Undead que despierta

-...

-¡Esta vivo! Celebra Pinkie Pie

-Guardián 265974 levántese ordena el encapuchado

-¿Quien...eres? Pregunta Undead

-No hay tiempo para responder, ¿donde esta su protegida? Pregunta el encapuchado

-...

-No lo sabe...se que fue repentina su asignación a guardián a pesar de su estado, pero recuerde esto, un protector y una protegida están unidos desde el corazón y el alma, tal ves piense que su corazón a dejado de latir pero no el de ella, comparten el mismo corazón y el mismo coraje por vivir, así que dígame ¿donde esta su protegida? Pregunta el encapuchado

-tump-

-tump-

-tump-

-TUMP-

-Por...ahí señala Undead

-¿Entonces que esperas guardián?...su protegida la necesita, vaya ordena el encapuchado

-...A la...orden responde Undead comenzando primero a caminar, después a trotar para luego demostrar una gran velocidad al comenzar a correr

-¡Muchas gracias! Dice Rarity

-¡Quien quiera que seas te debemos una! Dice Applejack

-¡Eres un 20% mas Cool! Dice Rainbow Dash

-¡Weeee vamos por Twilight! Dice Pinkie Pie

-¡Muchas gracias! Dicen Spike, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell

Todas las almas empiezan a desaparecer y regresar al disco denominado Valhalla, a cada paso que daba Undead, se alejaba cada vez mas del encapuchado que se queda parado en el pantano y un rayo de luz comienza a abrir el cielo

-Esto es solo el comienzo de algo mas grande que viene...dice el encapuchado antes de desaparecer a través de un portal

**Brave Hearth**

"**If given a second, anyone can give up and run****  
****So just keep on walking"**

Órbita Terrestre

-¡Oigan tengo algo! indica el guardián 111253

-¿Que es? Pregunta el guardián 236598

-Es Undead...¿Undead? Se pregunta el guardián 111253

-Solo tiene poco tiempo de guardián y ya consiguió tener su nombre dice el guardián 236598

-¿A donde se dirige? Pregunta el guardián 314587

-Forsaken Forest, pero no tengo lecturas ahí dice el guardián 111253

-Entonces están ahí, bajemos ahora, acompañaremos a Undead en su rescate, abre el portal ordena el guardián 236598

"**There's something only you can do****  
****So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light"**

Undead corre a traves del pantano hasta salir y comienza a cruzar el valle desde donde se ven las ruinas de Canterlot, pero su camino esta lleno de infectados que intentan frenarlos pero los tira como si fueran pinos de bolos al hacerlos a un lado, se da cuenta en un instante que no va solo ya que a su lado izquierdo esta el humano, a su derecho esta el perro y arriba el pegaso que lo van acompañando igualando su velocidad y en tan solo un minuto llega hasta las ruinas de Tambelon para cruzarlo sin perder tiempo para llegar a Forsaken Forest

"**Seize the dreams you had!****  
****Protect your beloved friends!****  
****You can become stronger****  
****Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit****  
****Any wish, it's true****  
****Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mira hermano, el periódico menciona de nuevo a Twilight Sparkle

-Twilight Sparkle, se ve que es tu heroína

-Cuando sea mayor quiero ser como ella

-Creí que querías ser una princesa como Celestia o Luna

-Pero Twilight hace cosas mas grandiosas, siempre se enfrenta a villanos y realiza cosas imposibles volviéndolas posibles

-Se ve que hace cosas peligrosas y no quisiera eso para mi hermana

-¿Por que no entonces la proteges?

-¿Quien?, ¿yo?

-Si, si la proteges entonces no le pasara nada

¿Como si fuera un guardia diurno o nocturno?

-No...mas bien su propio guardián, uno que la protegerá a toda costa

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**Not every day is sunny, so sometimes****  
****Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella"**

-Pro...te-gerla dice Undead aumentando mas su velocidad, casi dejando atrás a los otros que intentan igualarlo en velocidad

Forsaken Forest

"**There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free****  
****You can go anywhere"**

-Pensaba hacer lo mismo con Ponyville, pero sus defensas fueron mas patéticas y al final no tuve que hacer nada, incluso se separaron ustedes solas y vi como la infección domino a una de ustedes, pero después tuve que hacerme cargo de Cloudsdale ya que su defensa en serio era fuerte, no podia hacer que ningún infectado la cruzara así que tuve la idea de obligarlos a salir, extermine sus suministros de alimentos y ellos mismo abrieron una entrada a su propia tumba, me deshice de las molestias para dejar paso a los infectados y rápidamente tomaron la ciudad dice Sling

-Entonces tú heriste a Rainbow Dash dice Zecora

"**Run faster than the wind!****  
****Aim farther than the skies!****  
****You can meet a new you****  
****Unknown courage sleeps in your heart,and when you realize****  
****The downpour in your heart****  
****Will surely stop...show me your brave heart"**

-Exacto, cuando trataron de escapar vi la oportunidad y la herí de tal forma que no lograría reponerse, es gracioso que solo pudiera tomar la vida de dos de ustedes mientras que la infección tomo a las otras dos, dejando solo a la portadora del elemento de la magia y la del elemento de la bondad, se que debe de estar por aquí y con la ayuda de ellas la encontrare si sigue con vida, pero primero tomare la tuya Twilight Sparkle, ¿estas lista para morir? Pregunta Sling

-¿Por que estas tan seguro que ganaras? Pregunta Twilight

-Se a que te refieres, tu guardián...déjame decirte que tomar su vida la primera vez fue divertido, luego lograste regresarlo un poco a lo que era antes y estuvieron interfiriendo en mis planes al evitar que usara las almas para segar a los guardianes, incluso me enfrente a ellos al tratar de reponer esas perdidas, pero si tu mueres y la otra también, no tendrán mas remedio que dejarme este universo para mi deleite y si tengo éxito, otros universos tendrán el mismo destino que este, nada podrá detenerme dice Sling

-¡Jamas lograras eso! Dice Applebloom

-Eso crees, realmente no que la razón por la cual recolectas los elementos de la armonía pero eso se termina aquí, al igual que termine con tu guardián dice Sling arrojando el brazalete de Undead a los pies de Twilight

-No...no puede ser dice Twilight

-Eso lo traía Undead en su pata, si lo tiene él solo significa una cosa dice Zecora

-No lo creo, no pudo haberlo derrotado dice Applebloom

-Pues creanlo y dejen que sus ultimas esperanzas mueran con ustedes dice Sling

-No...no...el no me abandonaría de esta manera, se muy bien que mientes...estas mintiendo dice Twilight mientras abraza el brazalete con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Por que crees que miento? Pregunta Sling

-Por que lo se, ya me canse de huir, ya me canse de esconderme y de llorar por las perdidas que tuve, Undead es lo que yo pensé que perdí hace tiempo dice Twilight

-¿Y que es? Pregunta Sling

-Mi esperanza, eso es lo que representa Undead para mi dice Twilight

"**Seize the bright tomorrow!****  
****Protect the ones you love!****  
****You can become stronger****  
****Break that weak self!****  
****Destroy the walls blocking you!****  
****The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon****  
****Believe in your heart"**

-¡Entonces deja te arrebato eso también! Dice Sling mientras una de las Pinkies se lanza hacia Twilight

Twilight se queda parada sin moverse, mostrando unos ojos determinados a no temer mas, la Pinkie infectada apunta hacia su cuello pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, aparece su guardián que toma por el cuello a la Pinkie y la arroja hacia el vacío del barranco para parase enmedio de Sling y Twilight junto a los demás guardianes

-Imposible...no puedes seguir aquí en este mundo dice Sling

-Undead...gracias por regresar a mi lado dice Twilight

-...Siempre...te...protegeré responde Undead

La batalla final a comenzado, dejando por un lado a Sling con su grupo de infectados y a Undead que ahora cuenta con el apoyo de los otros guardianes, ¿quien ganara esta contienda?


	9. Chapter 9: The Element of Kindness

**Terminamos, gracias por leer y nos veremos en las continuaciones o en otras historias /)...gracias por leer en serio**

Death Guard, The Element of Kindness

-Dime una cosa, ¿sabes que muerto significa no levantarte mas y molestar a los demás? Pregunta Sling

-...

-Queden siempre atrás de nosotros, nos haremos cargo indica el guardián 314587

-Y para hacer mas molesto el asunto, trajiste a las demás basuras para molestarme dice Sling

-Son demasiadas Pinkies...tengan cuidado con ellas dice el guardián 111253

-Te di una nueva vida y la desperdiciaste, después te libere de esa forma de vida...pero regresaste de nuevo, tal vez el sentimiento de masoquismo este en ti dice Sling

-Este mundo no te pertenece, es hora de que desaparezcas dice el guardián 236598

-¿No me pertenece?...hmm...hehehe...¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! Se ríe Sling

-¿Que es tan gracioso? Pregunta Twilight

-Parece no tener idea de contra que se están enfrentando...ustedes son solo una raza inferior, dominábamos todos los universos, pero se atrevieron a desafiarnos, lograron lo imposible al diezmarnos, pero ahora no evitaran que gane el día de hoy...¡SOLO TENGO QUE TOMAR SU CABEZA Y TODO SE HABRA ACABADO PARA USTEDES! Grita Sling revelando su forma verdadera, un ser de sombras con grandes garras y cuerpo humanoide donde solo sus ojos muestran unas flamas de color violeta

-¡Sera sobre nuestro cadáver! Responde el guardián 236598

-Esa es la idea...¡VAYAN! Ordena el vació a las Pinkies que se lanzan sin temor hacia los guardianes

El perro comienza a disparar, dándole fin a dos de ellas en la cabeza, pero las Pinkies comienzan a usar la habilidad única de Pinkie, aparecen y desaparecen de todos los sitios agregando mas dificultad al asunto, el humano mantiene a Zecora y Applebloom a salvo por el momento ya que las logran acorralar por atrás pero Zecora demuestra no estar tan desvalida propinando unos buenos golpes a sus atacantes

-¡Están por todos lados! Indica Zecora

-¡Debemos de aguantar! Dice el humano

Twilight también hace lo suyo, usando su magia para arrojarlas al fondo del barranco mientras Undead las enfrenta cuerpo a cuerpo donde demuestra tener mas capacidad de combate que sus adversarias

-¡Vamos guardián, terminemos lo que empezamos! Desafía el vació

-¡No tientes tu suerte! Responde el pegaso

Ambos se ponen a pelear en el aire, el guardián usando su lanza y el vació usando sus garras, pero demuestra mas habilidades al cambiar partes de su cuerpo como tentáculos, aguijones que arroja contra su adversario y flamas de su boca poniendo en problemas al pegaso que detiene y esquiva cada ataque

-¿Que sucede?, ¿no pueden acaso con unas simples infectadas?...dejen les dejo algo mas desafiante dice el vació

De repente los ojos de las Pinkies comienzan a brillar de color verde y su tamaño empieza a crecer volviéndolas algo deformes con joroba, calvicie en algunas y en otras sus patas se vuelven de otras razas (manos, tentáculos, patas de cabra, pies humanos, etc)

-¡Detente, no puedes hacerles eso! Dice Twilight

-¡Yo controlo su destino tanto como controlo el de ustedes! Responde el vació apresando al pegaso y lo arroja al suelo

-¡SUFICIENTE! Grita el guardián 236598

Su cuerpo comienza a brillar como el sol y cuando cae de pie en el piso ya esta cubierto con una armadura mecánica que le cubre por completo el cuerpo y un casco que tiene en la frente una marca del sol, de su costado saca una lanza de doble filo que clava en el suelo, toma su lanza retomando el vuelo para trabar armas con el vació

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ustedes es darles fin a su locura dice el guardián 111253

Una estela de luz estelar cubre al canino otorgándole una armadura mecánica con una marca de estrella en el costado y de ahí saca dos armas de fuego tipo de escopetas recortadas, cada Pinkie intenta cercar al guardián pero gracias a que tiene sus armas a los costados logra repelerlas y su tamaño hace que pueda maniobrar con velocidad y precisión

-Ni uno de ustedes las tocara dice el guardián 314587

La tierra que lo rodea lo comienza a cubrir y un diamante toma su lugar para que al momento de romperse surja el humano cubierto con una armadura completa de samurai, una marca de diamantes en su espalda y portando una katana, se pone en primera posición Zanshin, espera a que las infectadas se acerquen a él o a Zecora y Applebloom haciendo que cada vez que se lancen fueran cortadas y destazadas sin siquiera poder tocarles un pelo de su melena

Undead sigue defendiendo a Twilight lo mejor que puede, usando combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su habilidad aumentada de fuerza y resistencia ya que las infectadas incluso lo logran apresar y azotar en el piso, pero este se vuelve a levantar y contra-atacar mientras Twilight intenta mantenerlas alejadas de ella, acercándose cada vez mas al barranco lo cual era una trampa ya que cuando se arrojan hacia ella 3 infectadas, caen al fondo cuando se tele-transporta a otro sitio

-¡Esto ya es intolerable!...desaparezcan...¡DESAPAREZCAN DE MI VISTA! Grita el vació

Su cuerpo se empieza a separar y explotando en varios fragmentos que comienzan a estallar en cuanto entran en contacto con cualquier cosa, el pegaso se cubre con sus alas resistiendo la explosión, el perro corre rápidamente mientras las infectadas explotan y el humano usa su cuerpo para cubrir a Zecora y Applebloom. Twilight activa un escudo mágico, protegiendose junto a Undead pero el lugar comienza a cubrirse con un denso humo que les impide ver lo que ocurrirá después

-¿Donde esta? Pregunta el guardián 236598

-No logro verlo, pero todavía quedan infectadas cubriéndose en el humo indica el guardián 111253

-¿Están bien? Pregunta el guardián 314587

-Si, gracias responde Applebloom

-¿Donde esta Twilight? Pregunta Zecora

-"Coff-Coff"...¿Donde están? Pregunta Twilight

Twilight comienza a avanzar entre el humo, alejándose de Undead perdiéndose mientras busca a Zecora y Applebloom, pero se halla otra cosa entre el humo

-¡Sorpresa! Dice el vació

-No...dice Twilight

El vació empieza a exhalar flamas que se dirigen hacia ella, pero Undead aparece, se mete entre las flamas y ella pero el vació esperaba esa reacción por lo que aumenta la intensidad de sus flamas comenzando a cubrirlos por completo a ambos, en la mente de Twilight pasan muchas imágenes de su vida y lo que había pasado hasta ahora, su cuerpo empieza a sentir el calor de las flamas y el olor a chamuscado se hace presente, pero luego ese olor y calor se empiezan a desvanecer, ella se empieza a preguntar que sucede y se da cuenta que una luz blanca la a cubierto ademas de que caras conocidas la saludan

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Twilight

-Descuida no estas muerta aún dice Rainbow

-¿Rainbow Dash? Pregunta Twilight

-No debes de asustarte, solo somos nosotras dice Rarity

-No es posible dice Twilight

-Claro que lo es, y no somos los únicas que estamos aquí dice Applejack

-¡Spike, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Big Macintosh, abuela Smith! Dice Twilight

-No nos olvides a nosotros también dice Soarin

-Pero ...¿como es que están aquí? Pregunta Twilight

-Eso no importa, solo debes de saber que nunca te hemos abandonado, estamos aquí a tu lado ahora y junto a él señala Pinkie Pie a Undead que resiste con todo su cuerpo el ataque del vació a pesar de que se empieza a quemar

-No...ni el y yo estaremos solos de nuevo, estamos aquí juntos con ustedes y no permitiré que nos separen nunca dice Twilight comenzando a avanzar hacia Undead

Trata de cubrirse mientras avanza hacia su guardián, pero se mueve muy lento al sentir que su piel se comienza a quemar, pero Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash se le unen y juntas alcanzan a Undead mientras una gran explosión se realiza al momento de juntarse

-Armor online-

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA...GANE! Celebra el vació al sentir de cerca su victoria

-¡Twilight! Dice Applebloom

-¡Ahora es su turno! Dice el vació

-¡NO...YA NO LASTIMARAS A NADIE MAS! Grita Twilight que sale de entre el humo

-¡Imposible!...¿como pudiste sobrevivir a eso? Pregunta el vació

De entre el humo aparece también Undead, pero esta vez esta portando con una armadura de placas, sus patas están cubiertos con unos anillos de huesos, su cuerpo esta conformado con una barda, pechera, flanquera, capizana y una testera como casco que muestran unos ojos que brillan con el color de las almas que lo rodean saliendo de su pecho

-No me asusta tu aspecto, ademas ya vencí dice el vació

Atras de Twilight aparece una Pinkie que salta hacia ella mientras tiene la guardia baja, pero las raíces del bosque la aprisionan en el suelo y la sostienen muy firmemente

-¿Que esta pasando? Se pregunta el vació

-¿Ángel? Pregunta Twilight al ver al conejo blanco saltar encima de la infectada

Al disiparse el humo revela que las Pinkies sobrevivientes yacen aprisionadas en el suelo por las raíces de los arboles, por mas que intentan liberarse no lo logran y quedan a merced de los guardianes que las terminan una por una antes de dirigirse hacia el vació

-No se como lo lograste Twilight Sparkle, pero no sera lo ultimo que escuches de mi dice el vació tratando de retirarse

-¡NO LO HARAS! Grita el guardián 314587 lanzándose hacia el y soltando un poderoso corte, pero lo logra esquivar

-¡NO PERMITAN QUE ESCAPE! Grita el guardián 111253 disparandole con todo lo que tiene, evitando que su escape se atrase

-¡HIIIAAA! Grita el guardián 236598 atravesándolo nuevamente con su lanza, pero resulta ineficaz y lo repele arrojándolo al suelo

-¡NO TE IRAS, NO CAUSARAS MAS DAÑO EN MI MUNDO, SIENTE LA FURIA DE MIS AMIGAS! Grita Twilight mientras Undead se lanza contra el vació antes de que se alejara mas por los aires

-¿CREES QUE TUS GOLPES ME HARAN ALGO? Grita el vació esperando para recibir el golpe del infectado, pero por su propia soberbia y sobrestimar a su enemigo sella su propio final

-Sync-

De su pata izquierda comienza a formarse una flama de alma que se torna como una espada y se clava en el estomago del vació comenzando a incendiarlo

-¡ARRRGGG!

-¡Soul...of Loyalty! Dice Undead sacando otra flama que se vuelve otra espada y se la clava en la espalda al mantenerse aun en aire

-¡UGGGG!

-¡Soul...of Honesty! Dice Undead volviendo a tomar vuelo en el aire sacando otra alma de su pecho que se vuelve una lanza y se lo clava en el costado derecho

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¡Soul...of Generosity! Dice Undead sacando otra alma que se vuelve una lanza y se lo clava en el costado izquierdo

-¡Soul...with Laugther! Dice Undead y se queda levitando mientras las dos espadas y lanzas lo queman aun mas

-¡NOOOO!...¡NO PUEDES DERROTARME! Dice el vació tratando de quitarse las armas pero sin éxito

"Gracias por venir a buscarme, lamento haberlas abandonado"

-Esa voz...es de...dice Twilight volteando hacia el lado derecho

-Encontré la manera Twilight, solo tienes que seguir adelante y hallaras la solución dice Fluttershy dándole una cálida sonrisa

-No Fluttershy...no también tu dice Twilight comenzando a llorar al ver que la ultima de sus amigas había también pasado a la otra vida

-Esta bien...no tienes por que llorar, yo también estaré contigo siempre dice Fluttershy antes de volverse una flama de alma

El alma de Fluttershy comienza a volar y se dirige hacia la pata de Undead donde se vuelve una daga que lanza con precisión hacia la cabeza del vació que ahora con las 5 queda completamente inmóvil

-¡ARGGGGGG!

-¡Soul...of Kindness! Dice Undead

-¿Como pudiste?...¿como pudiste quitarme todo lo que amaba?...¿COMO PUDISTE? Grita Twilight

-HAHAHAHA...¿acaso crees que esto termina aquí?...vivirás en el mundo que construí y morirás en el, no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo...ademas solo soy la punta del tempano de la verdadera amenaza que caerá sobre todos ustedes...¿ME OYERON?...¡A TODOS USTEDES SE LES ESTA ACABANDO EL TIEMPO Y NO PUEDEN HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO! Grita el vació que a pesar de su derrota siente que gano al final

-Entonces lo recibiré y lo enfrentare junto con Undead dice Twilight mientras sus ojos se vuelven flamas azules

Los ojos de Undead reaccionan mas intensamente y de su pecho sale una mandoble con una empuñadura de estrellas y el filo de la espada esta grabada con una inscripción

"La marca del destino de uno se completa

con todas nuestras almas juntas como amigas,

Y nuestra marca del destino es una,

desde el principio hasta el fin del tiempo"

-¡MAGIC...SOUL! Grita Undead

En este universo Twilight Sparkle debía haber sido una princesa, pero ese destino le fue arrebatado, ahora se a tornado en algo mas de acuerdo a su nuevo destino, una recolectora de almas, Undead la toma con su boca, la levanta en lo alto para después dejarla caer con todo su peso hacia el vació que es partido a la mitad y en el momento en que comienza a separarse explota terminando por fin con él, las 5 almas regresan al pecho de Undead donde lanzan un rayo de luz hacia el cielo y todas las almas por fin encuentran el camino a su descanso y resurrección

-Esta hecho dice el guardián 236598

-Hora de retirarnos indica el guardián 111253

-Cuídense dice el guardián 314587

Los guardianes activan sus brazaletes, apareciendo un portal que toman individualmente cada uno y en el fondo se ven escenarios diferentes, su misión había terminado y regresan a sus respectivos universos ademas de sus respectivas protegidas

-Se han ido dice Zecora

-¿Entonces todo termino? Pregunta Applebloom

-Aún no pequeña dice Applejack

-¡Applejack! Dice Applebloom

-Con cuidado, no tengo...¿como se dice? un cuerpo solido dice Applejack a su pequeña hermana cuando esta trata de abrazarla

-Es solo que el camino de Twilight no a terminado aún dice Rarity

-Aun falta mucho para que nuestro mundo regrese a como estaba antes dice Rainbow Dash

-Mientras todos los demás regresan al cielo, nosotras nos quedaremos con Twilight dice Pinkie Pie

-Haremos esto juntas como debió ser desde un principio dice Fluttershy

-Y no podría estar mas agradecida por eso dice Twilight uniéndose con ellas a su lado

Undead desciende al suelo y su armadura desaparece, regresando a ser parte de un nuevo brazalete que esta llena de huesos y su capa habia cambiado a una mas obscura larga que cubre por completo su cuerpo

-Es hora amigas, Fluttershy dice que hallo la manera de salvar nuestro mundo...y confió plenamente en ella...gracias Fluttershy y siento haberte presionado demasiado dice Twilight

-No hay problema Twilight, yo también lamento haberte abandonado cuando mas me necesitabas dice Fluttershy

-Por lo menos nuestras familias descansaran ahora dice Pinkie Pie

-Extrañare a Big y a la abuela...espero que esten junto con nuestros padres dice Applejack

-Yo espero que Sweetie Bell no se sienta sola en ese lugar dice Rarity

-Estará con Scootaloo y los demás, así que no te preocupes dice Rainbow Dash

-Vamos, ustedes también tiene que descansar y entre mas pronto salvemos a Equestria y el resto del mundo podrán hacerlo dice Twilight

Las almas de sus amigas se vuelven a fusionar con el disco que tiene Undead en su pecho y prosiguen su camino siguiendo esta vez a Ángel que los guía hacia un gran árbol que esta rodeado por muchos animales y un pasto muy verde lleno de flores

-Puedo sentirlo, es muy cálido y amable a la vez...el elemento esta cerca dice Twilight

-¿Eh?...¿que pasa Undead? Pregunta Applebloom al ver al infectado quedarse parado lejos del árbol

-Esta alerta...algo tiene ese árbol dice Zecora

-Y ya vi que es señala Twilight

El árbol tiene un hueco donde se encuentra el cuerpo sin vida de Fluttershy que a sido preservada perfectamente, el árbol aparentemente creció de alguna manera desde ella, cuando Twilight se acerca al cuerpo este se vuelve polvo dejando en su lugar el collar del elemento de la bondad

-Fluttershy...ya comprendo dice Twilight

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Applebloom

-No se ve a simple vista, pero este árbol esta generando un escudo...es por eso que Undead no puede acercarse, el escudo lo repele a él indica Twilight

-Lo veo, es como el cristal...¿como fue que ocurrió esto? Pregunta Zecora

-Tengo una teoría...y en los ojos de Ángel veo que es verdad dice Twilight al ver la cara triste del conejo blanco

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Rápido todos, tenemos que irnos ahora de aquí! Ordena Fluttershy

Después de abandonar a sus amigas, Fluttershy regreso a su casa donde tenia atrincherado a los animales, regreso por ellos y se los llevo mientras Ponyville caía, cruzaron por muchos lugares donde aun la muerte era fresca hasta llegar a este punto en Forsaken Forest donde el agotamiento deja inmóvil a Fluttershy

-Ah...ah...ah...Oh Ángel...¿que es lo que acabo de hacer? Se pregunta Fluttershy

-...

-Abandone a mis amigas, las abandone...pero no podía dejarlos solos a ustedes también...fue una decisión difícil...debí confiar en las palabras de Twilight...pero eran demasiados, no hubiéramos podido detenerlos dice Fluttershy tratando de no llorar

-...

-Gracias por consolarme...pero estoy segura que aquí es un buen lugar para todos ustedes, regresare por ellas y con todos los que pueda salvar, viviremos aquí por que es seguro dice con determinación Fluttershy

Cuando trata de ir, Ángel la detiene mostrandole que los infectados los habían seguido y estaban a su merced

-No...no...no los toquen dice muy asustada Fluttershy pero los infectados no desisten

-...

-No Ángel, no puedes pelear contra ellos...escúchenme...¡NO DEJARE QUE NI UNO DE USTEDES LASTIME A ESTOS ANIMALES! Grita muy fuerte Fluttershy

El collar de la bondad empieza a reaccionar y Fluttershy es envuelta en su propia magia que ella misma libero creando un escudo mágico que empieza a repeler a los infectados, fue la primera vez que los infectados se retiraron de un sitio sin tomar una vida, pero desgraciadamente Fluttershy necesitaba mantenerse en trance todo el tiempo para que el escudo no cayera y el tiempo que paso la fue consumiendo hasta que su deseo de ser un árbol se cumplió y su alma empezó a vivir en esa tierra hasta que Twilight llego

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Fluttershy...fue algo muy peligroso lo que hiciste dice Twilight

"Lo se, pero no podía permitir que ni uno de ellos muriera, en especial Ángel"

-Fuiste tu la que me salvo de ser asesinada por el clon de Pinkie y también detuviste a las demás, te agradezco eso...ahora ya se que hacer y los elementos terminaran lo que iniciaste dice Twilight

-¿Que es lo que sucederá? Pregunta Applebloom

-En teoría, si uno los demás elementos con el árbol de Fluttershy, creara un escudo lo suficiente grande para que todos podamos vivir adentro de ella, no se que tan grande sera, pero se que sera suficiente dice Twilight

-¿Que pasara con él? Pregunta Zecora

-Estará bien, solo que tendrás que alejarte una distancia suficiente para que no te afecte demasiado dice Twilight

-Este...bien responde Undead

-Yo lo acompañare, para que no se meta en mas problemas dice Applebloom

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado dice Twilight mientras pone uno de los elementos en el arból el cual lo absorbe y comienza a crecer su escudo mágico aún mas

-Parece que ese malvado tenia razón, tendremos que vivir en el mundo que creo dice Zecora

-Si...pero en lo único que se equivoco es como lo íbamos a vivir dice Twilight echando uno por uno los elementos mientras Undead se aleja a toda velocidad teniendo encima a Applebloom

El escudo se hacia cada vez mas grande, ocupando casi el bosque por completo, toma su tiara y la observa con detenimiento, sabia que una vez que la arrojara al árbol esta dejaría de existir y lo único que quedara seria el árbol de Fluttershy, pero sonríe gustosa por eso ya que estos elementos no se hicieron para que fueran preservados, si no para que sirvieran y ayudaran a aquel que las necesitara, así como en su tiempo ayudaron a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna en su lucha contra el mal, arroja por ultimo su tiara y esta se desvanece uniéndose al árbol que termina de agrandar aún mas el escudo y empieza a expedir una luz que se alcanza a ver a kilómetros, incluso se veía desde el sitio donde se encontraba Gilda con los demás

-¿Que es eso Gilda?

-Es nuestro boleto a un nuevo hogar, se que a sido Twilight...preparen todo, nos dirigiremos ahí ordena Gilda

En otro sitio

-Capitana, tiene que ver esto

-¿Que es?

-Una luz en esa dirección apareció de repente

-Ya veo...chicos es hora de ir a casa dice Spitfire que se salvo desde aquel día en Cloudsdale y protegía durante estos meses a un puñado de sobrevivientes

Cerca de los limites del escudo

-Dime Undead...¿que sientes al ver esto? Pregunta Applebloom

-...Esperanza...responde Undead

-Epilogo-

Gilda se unió conmigo horas después así como por sorpresa lo hizo Spitfire, varios grupos de sobrevivientes que venían de todos lados llegaron para unirse a este santuario que llame New Ponyville, aquí recibí a todos sin excepción alguna ya que por esto trabaje muy duro, para que la vida pudiera volver a mi mundo, aquí la tierra es fértil y el agua es potable ademas de contar con espacio suficiente para albergar a todos, fui nombrada alcaldesa días después para dirigirlos a una nueva era, pero lo rechace, en su lugar puse a Gilda a cargo lo cual fue una decisión muy acertada, así ella comenzó a gobernar con ayuda de Spitfire y entre las tres declaramos el árbol de Fluttershy seria un patrimonio de nuestro mundo, Zecora comenzó a entrenar a los unicornios jóvenes a usar la magia mientras Applebloom demostraba todo lo que había aprendido de su granja sobre cultivar con ayuda de los demás, pero yo me fui de New Ponyville ya que mi trabajo no terminaba aún, el vació tenia razón en que era incurable la infección.

Quedaban aún infectados en este mundo, sobrevivientes atrapados y almas que seguían encerradas en la obscuridad, junto con Undead y mis amigas nos embarcamos en la misión de liberarlos, durante 5 años cruce todo el mundo conocido y lo desconocido, liberando las almas e infectados de ese estado, invitando a todos lo sobrevivientes a ir a New Ponyville donde estarían seguros, pero antes de que mi quinto año terminara, ambos regresábamos a New Ponyville donde el nombre de este santuario se podía escuchar en cada ser vivo y ahí fue que ella apareció

-Ya deseo mucho volver a ver a Gilda, Zecora, Spitfire y a Applebloom...estoy seguro que todo va de maravilla dice Twilight

-...

-Se que estos años solo hemos estado tu, yo, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie, siento que casi terminamos de limpiar el mundo, la vida a comenzado a resurgir en varias partes y eso me alegra tanto, aunque sera muy breve nuestro regreso...lo disfrutare mucho dice Twilight

-...¡

-¿Que sucede Undead? Pregunta Twilight mientras Undead se detenía viendo al horizonte

De repente un portal se abre y de ella sale alguien conocido para Twilight que viene vestido con una camisa de manga larga con un emblema de un Muffin

-¿Llegue bien?

-¿Derpy?...¿eres tu? Pregunta Twilight

-¿Eh?...¡Twilight!...es decir, señorita Sparkle, me alegra haberla encontrarla rápidamente dice Derpy

-Y yo, creí que habías muerto hace tiempo dice Twilight

-¿Que?...no me confunde, ademas Derpy 236 esta en otro sitio en estos momento, yo soy Derpy 854

-¿Hay mas Derpys? Pregunta Twilight

-Si...pero siento que estoy olvidando algo dice Derpy buscando en sus alforjas

-¿Que esta ocurriendo Twilight? Pregunta Applejack

-Miren es Derpy dice Rarity

-¡Hola Derpy! Saluda Pinkie Pie

-Ella no puede verte dice Rainbow

-Parece preocupada de algo dice Fluttershy

-Oh aquí esta, por favor mire con cuidado la pantalla indica Derpy 854 mientras sostiene una especie de laptop, muy desconocido para Twilight

"Twilight Sparkle, guardián Undead...los necesito a ambos en el universo 0 de inmediato, la situación se les explicara cuando lleguen, es prioridad que lleguen ya que el destino de todos los universos están en juego"

-¿Quien es el? Pregunta Twilight

-Es el antiguo guardián, pero ya habrá explicaciones mas tarde, deben de acompañarme ahora ordena Derpy

-Twilight, ¿que pasara con nuestra misión? Pregunta Applejack

-Si...no deberíamos preocuparnos as por eso dice Rainbow Dash

-...Undead...¿recuerdas lo que dijo? Pregunta Twilight

-...si...responde Undead

-Son los vacíos lo que causan la situación Derpy...¿o me equivoco? Pregunta Twilight

-No estoy muy segura, las alarmas comenzaron asonar y es un manicomio allí en estos momentos, me ordenaron ser su escolta así que por favor, vengan conmigo, se los suplico dice Derpy 854

-Lo haremos...chicas, el vació menciono que habría una amenaza que nos pondría en peligro de nuevo, el tiempo que decía en verdad se debe de estar acabando para que me llamen a mi y a Undead, no tiene por que venir si no quieren dice Twilight

-¿Eh?...¿con quien habla señorita Sparkle?pregunta Derpy 854

-Olvídalo Twilight, te acompañaremos a donde tu vayas dice Rainbow Dash

-Te dijimos que nos quedaríamos contigo y eso haremos dice Applejack

-Y si algo amenaza a nuestro mundo y a nuestra amiga, entonces permaneceremos mas cerca que nunca junto a ti y a Undead dice Rarity

-Puedes contar con nosotras dice Pinkie Pie

-No voy a huir mas, estaré junto a ti dice Fluttershy

-Gracias...¿listo Undead? Pregunta Twilight

-...

-Derpy...guíanos ordena Twilight

-A la orden, portal en 5,4,3,2,1...dice Derpy 854 mientras un portal se aparece enfrente de ellos

Los tres cruzan el portal y desaparecen sin dejar rastro...¿que amenaza se cierne sobre el universo 0?, ¿quien es el antiguo guardián?, ¿acaso el fin de los tiempos a llegado?...


End file.
